From Ice to Sunshine
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: Sesshomaru is a cold-hearted senior who never really cared about anyone else. Then one day he bumps into this sweet smiling junior. Sesshomaru's heart starts to melt toward her, when he see's her boyfriend abusing her. SessRin
1. Ice and Sunshine

Summary: Sesshomaru is a cold-hearted senior who never really cared about anyone else. Then one day he bumps into this sweet smiling junior. Sesshomaru's heart starts to melt toward her. However he is to shy and stubborn to tell her how he felts about her, until he sees her boyfriend beating on her.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok since Sesshomaru is the star of this story I don't own him or Inuyasha. So please just enjoy the chapter.  
  
Title: From Ice to Sunshine  
Chapter 1: Ice and Sunshine  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at all the senior girls who swooned all over him. His honey brown eyes were cold and uncaring, as he looked at them. Sesshomaru never planned on going out with any of them. He didn't need some girl to cloud his thinking. Sesshomaru was from the most well known family in the state. He was a Tenseiga; the very high school he attended was named after his family. An annoying voice at his side made him look down at his side.  
  
A short senior about 4'6 was walking at his side. His short black hair fell down into his black eyes. The boy's tongue hung out of his mouth.  
  
"Wow, Sesshomaru you sure do have some will power. I don't know how you can walk by all of these beautiful girls. Any one of them would kill to go out with you."  
  
Sesshomaru's cool voice slip through his lips like a whisper, as he spoke to his brainless friend.  
  
"Put your tongue back in your mouth Jake. It's very unappealing."  
  
Jake swallowed hard as he glanced up at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Oh right sorry."  
  
Sesshomaru's cold honey eyes became colder as Yura bounced behind him, wrapping her arms around him. Her seductive voice whispered into his ear.  
  
"You want to have some fun after school today?"  
  
"Don't you ever chase anyone else around say like me your boyfriend?"  
  
Yura turned around to find Hiten standing behind her and Sesshomaru. Her brown eyes lit up as she locked them with his deep cinnamon eyes. Yura licked her lips as she stared at the tight blue jeans he was wearing. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt with flames on it. Hiten looked so yummy Yura could have just eaten him up. Yura smiled up at him as their lips touched.  
  
"Hiten you know you're the only guy for me."  
  
Hiten smirked at her and then glanced over at Sesshomaru who seemed to be looking over at a set of lockers. His eyes looked down at Yura again taking in how beautiful she was. She wore tight fitting black pants and a blood red v-neck shirt that showed off her figure; a black headband held her brown shoulder length hair back out of her face.  
  
"Had Sesshomaru here been girl-crazy I might have been worried. The way Sesshomaru's going he'll have his money to keep him company."  
  
Sesshomaru turned quickly to glare at Hiten with he's cold eyes. Hiten felt a chill as Sesshomaru stared at him, before he spoke.  
  
"Even if I had been looking for someone to be mine. I wouldn't even look at her. She's too much of a flirt. I don't see how you put up with it."  
  
Sesshomaru then placed his fingers against the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache and the day was barely started.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Rin couldn't help the butterflies that where in her stomach as he walked by her locker. She could have sworn that he was staring at her earlier. Then again why would he be looking at her? His family came from money, hers didn't. What would he ever see in her? He was a senior this year and she a junior.  
  
Rin's brown cinnamon eyes took in every curve of his body. Sesshomaru's long silver locks were pulled back into a ponytail. Today he wore a baby blue sweater over a pair of tan Cargo pants, and a pair of brown loafers covered his feet. Rin's head sagged against her locker as she watched Sesshomaru and his friends walk away.  
  
"Man Rin you've got it bad for him."  
  
Rin looked over to see her friend Kari staring at her five seconds later Koharu showed up, and by the look on Rin's face she had seen Sesshomaru this morning.  
  
"Rin you better be careful if you know who catches you looking at some one else. He just might jump the edge."  
  
Rin sighed. She knew who Koharu was talking about, and Rin loved him very much. It was just that Bradley was very picky about who she was looking at or talking too. The thing that scared her and her friends the most was he's temper. He could snap at the smallest thing at times, and that's what worried her friends.  
  
She felt a chill in the air causing her to rub her hands down on the sleeves of her salmon colored sweater. That when Bradley came and wrapped his arm around Rin's waist.  
  
"Hey beautiful did you miss me?"  
  
Rin put on one of her fakest happiest smiles that she could muster.  
  
"Oh you bet I did."  
  
Even her fake smiles seemed like beams of sunlight lighting up the dark. Her smile was what had drawn Bradley, besides being her beauty. Bradley waved a quick hello to Kari and Koharu as he kissed Rin on the lips.  
  
"Come on Rin I'll walk you to class."  
  
Rin shook her head as her cinnamon eyes burned into Bradley's icy blue ones.  
  
"That's ok Bradley, Kari are in the same class so she can walk me. You have English right so you should go on to class and I'll see you at lunch."  
  
Rin leaned in to kiss Bradley goodbye when he suddenly grabbed Rin hard by the arm, his fingers pushing into the tender flesh of her arm.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall waiting for his metal shop teacher, Mr. Toutousi to show up for class. He took a sip of his mocha coffee latte, as he crossed his ankles together. The sound of a guy raising his voice in the hall caused him to look up, his cold honey eyes hardened when the boy grab the girl roughly by the arm.  
  
No one had the right to treat a woman like she was nothing but trash. Once his latte was gone he walked over to throw it away and then make his way over toward the couple. When he saw one of the girl's friends, step up to the guy. Sesshomaru was now close enough to hear what was being said.  
  
"Bradley. Let go of Rin's arm your hurting her."  
  
The boy turned and glared at Kari.  
  
"You stay out of it Kari."  
  
Bradley then knocked Kari across a set of lockers. Rin's eyes widened as she watched Bradley's temper burn hotter.  
  
"Ok Bradley you can take me to class just leave Kari and Koharu out of it."  
  
Rin winced as Bradley jerked her arm harder. Sesshomaru had never loss his temper in his life. However beating up your girlfriend up in public was something he just couldn't stand. He stopped in his tracks when he suddenly heard the cool heartless voice of Principal Miasma, caused all the students in the halls to become silent.  
  
"Is there a problem Mr. Holmes?"  
  
Sesshomaru almost laughed as the boy shook his head.  
  
"No..no sir."  
  
Sesshomaru turned a lip up in disgust when he saw the smirk on Principal Miasma's face.  
  
"That's good to hear Mr. Holmes. Then I'm guessing you would mind releasing Miss. Faren's arm now would you?"  
  
Bradley shook his head and then ran off to his class. Principal Naraku Miasma then turned his cruel maroon eyes toward Rin.  
  
"Now Miss. Faren I think you and your friend should be heading for class as well."  
  
Sesshomaru was impressed at how this girl still stood her ground as she answered the Principal.  
  
"Yes Sir, Principal Miasma sir."  
  
This time it was Sesshomaru who was smirking. After everything that had just happened the girl still had a small smile on her face. He hadn't seen a woman stand up that firm to a man like their Principal other then his stepmother. Sesshomaru's ears caught the cracking sound of Mr. Touousai's voice.  
  
"Hn. The old windbag is here at last. I no longer have to waste my time."  
  
Mr. Touousai's beady eyes turned quickly to look at Sesshomaru.  
  
"I heard that young man. I may look old but these old ears are better then you think."  
  
Sesshomaru was on his way into the classroom when Principal Miasma spoke to Mr. Toutousi.  
  
"Mr. Toutousi, I would like to speak to Mr. Tenseiga if you wouldn't mind?"  
  
Toutousi nodded his head as Naraku took Sesshomaru to the side.  
  
"I received a call from your father this morning, there was an emergency with your step mother and she with not be able to pick your brother up from Shard Jr. High and asked that you pick him up this time."  
  
Sesshomaru firm and well-muscled body of 6'2 towered a little over Naraku's 6'feet. Sesshomaru's cold honey eyes challenged Principal Miasma's dark maroon ones.  
  
"Why is it Principal Miasma that you yourself decided to give me the message?"  
  
Naraku smirked as he looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"I only wanted to make sure you picked up your worthless little brother. So then my wife Tsubaki does not have to worry about him."  
  
Sesshomaru sneered over at Naraku.  
  
"With all due respect sir he is only my half brother. However he is still family and you have no right to speak of him in such a way. My father would not be pleased."  
  
Naraku laughed coldly at Sesshomaru, as he narrowed his honey eyes at him.  
  
"No I don't think he would. However if you say a word to your father, all of your perfect scores might just get lost by accident."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise, he could believe what he had just heard.  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
Principal Miasma smirked as he stared back at the senior that stood in front in front of him.  
  
"Try me, Mr. Tenseiga and then we shall see."  
  
Sesshomaru's honey eyes gleamed with hate as he watched his smug Principal walk away from him. His dress shoes clicking on the floor as he head back to his office. Seeing Naraku's dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, made Sesshomaru reach back and pull his out. His long silvery locks falling over his shoulder and then whipping down as he turned on a heel to head into his classroom.  
  
'One, of these days Mr. Miasma you shall be sorry for crossing my family.'  
  
He then disappeared into his classroom.  
  
(A/N: That it for now R&R please.)  
  
Here's the story I think you guys should check out.  
  
Across Time ~ by SvF-BD0Z-Wedge it's PG-13 and is Inu/Kag. ) 


	2. Wondering Thoughts and Fear

Summary: Sesshomaru is a cold-hearted senior who never really cared about anyone else. Then one day he bumps into this sweet smiling junior. Sesshomaru's heart starts to melt toward her. However he is to shy and stubborn to tell her how he felts about her, until he sees her boyfriend beating on her.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure we all know who owns Inuyasha and it's not me. So on with the story.  
  
Title: From Ice to Sunshine  
Chapter 2: Wondering Thoughts and Fear  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Sesshomaru sped down the road toward Shard Jr. High. He had other things that he could be doing then picking his little half brother and his friend up from school. Today however he didn't have a choice, Izayoi his stepmother and Inuyasha's mother was in the hospital due to problems related to her pregnancy. She had become pregnant even after the doctors had warned her not too.  
  
The thought of having another brat of a half sibling did not sit well with him. However he had no choice in the matter, it wasn't that he didn't like Izayoi in fact he never blamed her at all, she had never tried to act as Sesshomaru's mother and had always treated him kindly. It was his father whom Sesshomaru hated. He believed that his father could have done something to stop his mother from leaving them. As it was he had not, his father had just moved on and never looked back.  
  
Sesshomaru slowed down as he pulled his silver Metallic Pontiac Grand Am into the parent parking. If anyone of those little Jr. High brats touched his car they were going to be sorry.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha frowned as he saw his older brother leaning against his car. He was confused at first usually his mom came to picked him and Kagome up.  
  
"Oh great. Come on Kagome his Iciness is here to get us. If he didn't think he was better then everybody else he could have come in to let us know he was here."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes remained cold as Inuyasha and Kagome approached the silver car. Inuyasha opened the door to let Kagome get in first.  
  
"Be careful of the leather seats Kagome. His Iciness would get angry and start to melt if anything happened to them," Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Something sparked inside of Sesshomaru's cold honey brown eyes as he looked at Kagome and then Inuyasha.  
  
"Perhaps little brother you would rather that I leave your little wench friend here?"  
  
Kagome gasped as she saw the anger jump into Inuyasha's eyes. She could have sworn she had heard Inuyasha growl as he turned to face his brother.  
  
"What did you just call Kagome?"  
  
Sesshomaru's face remained stoic as he looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I called her a wench little brother does that bother you?"  
  
Sesshomaru almost laughed when Inuyasha jumped him from behind wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
"Take it back Sesshomaru or I'll ring your neck and then no one will want you," Inuyasha snared at his brother.  
  
Kagome was surprised as Sesshomaru nodded toward her.  
  
"I am sorry if I offend you in anyway. I did not know my little brother saw you in such a way."  
  
Inuyasha looked dumbfounded as he let go of Sesshomaru as dropped to the ground.  
  
"Saw her in what way? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Sesshomaru opened his car door and climbed in.  
  
"If you don't know little brother I'm not going to tell you. Now get in before I leave you."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha winced at the classical music that was coming from Sesshomaru's CD player. He wasn't sure but he thought the song that was being played now was Greensleeves.  
  
"Come on Sesshomaru, I know you have some other CD's in here. I know you have a Creed."  
  
"I would think you were accustom to listening to this music Inuyasha. However yes I do."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked at for once Sesshomaru was being at least a little nice something must being going on. He figured it was best to ask once Kagome was home.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled out his Creed: human clay CD.  
  
'For once little brother I myself could do with something different.'  
  
He slid the CD in and flipped it to track five.  
  
*What makes you touch?  
What makes you feel?  
What makes you stop and smell the roses in an open field?  
What makes you unclean?  
  
Yeah, Yeah*  
  
Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was staring at him. He however did not care; he would talk to Inuyasha later about his mother.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look at each other. Sesshomaru was always quiet when he had to pick them up. What had gotten their attention was the fact that Sesshomaru was listening to Creed. He never did that unless something was bothering him big time. The two 8th graders remained silent as the car drove on to Kagome's house.  
  
*What makes you laugh?  
What makes you cry?  
What makes our youth run  
From the thought that we might die?  
What makes you bleed?*  
  
Sesshomaru's cold eyes glanced up into the rear view mirror and watch as his little brother and his friend whispered to each other. He knew the reason for their whispers was because that they were talking about him. Right now Sesshomaru couldn't have cared less. His mind kept drifting to the beautiful young girl in the hallway. He had never felt like this before.  
  
He found himself wondering how he had ever not noticed her before.  
  
'Why is it that girl, Rin is now on my thoughts. It disturbs me that I suddenly felt something toward her. I was almost a feeling of need, almost as if I..'  
  
Sesshomaru shook his last thought from his head, as he focused on the last verse of the song coming out of the player.  
  
*Somebody told me the wrong way  
What if I died?  
What did I give?  
I hope it was an answer so you might live  
I hope I helped you live  
I hope I helped you live*  
  
*Somebody told me the wrong way  
Somebody told me the wrong way  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah*  
  
Inuyasha waved good-bye to Kagome as he walked her to her door.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled back at him.  
  
"Yep see you tomorrow Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha then made his way back to Sesshomaru's silver Pontiac GrandAm, and climb in beside of Sesshomaru. He then just came to the point as his missed matched eyes looked over at his half brother.  
  
"It's mother isn't it? She and the baby are sick again aren't they?"  
  
Not a bit of emotion showed in Sesshomaru's face, as he spoke to Inuyasha. His voice remained cold and uncaring.  
  
"Yes it is. However I do not know what is exactly wrong. I'm sure father will let us know soon enough."  
  
When they reached their home Sesshomaru saw that their father's black Saturn was in the driveway. Which meant that Inuyasha's mother and their father were home. Inuyasha held grabbed his book bag and was gone, slamming the door behind. Sesshomaru winced at the force Inuyasha had used to slam the door closed.  
  
Sesshomaru himself gently closed his door and went to his trunk to get his books out. He then realized that he had left his chemistry book in his locker. I would have to go back and get it. Sesshomaru then wrote at note to their father and placed it under the wiper on his father's car.  
  
He then slid into his car, started it, backup and head back out of the driveway.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Rin's breathing was labored as she ran toward the school parking lot. Her brown cinnamon eyes were wide with fright. When suddenly a pair of strong arms came up behind her and wrapped around her waist causing her to scream out in surprise.  
  
Sesshomaru's honey brown eyes whipped up at the sound of some one screaming. It didn't sound like a playful scream, but one fill with terror, his backpack forgotten on the pavement beside his car. Normally Sesshomaru wouldn't have worried about the scream and would have just gone home. Today there was just something about the scream that pulled at the strings of his heart.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Rin had never cowered away from anything before in her life. Now she just wanted to disappear, her small frame was thrown hard against one of the trees that grew to the side of the parking lot.  
  
"Who is he Rin, tell me NOW!"  
  
Rin bit her lip willing the tears that were forming in her eyes to keep from falling.  
  
"There is no one Bradley."  
  
Bradley's ice blue eyes seemed to see right through Rin.  
  
"You lying little bitch!"  
  
After that Rin wasn't sure what had happened. The right side of her face stung Rin then realized that Bradley had just slapped her. Rin stood her ground as Bradley towered over her.  
  
"How can there be anyone else Bradley? I'm lucky I have the friends I have. Why? Because you tell me if they are good enough or not."  
  
Rin's response earned her another slap across the face. The force of his hand that time almost knocked her to the ground.  
  
"I don't like the tone you just used. Maybe I need to remind you of your place."  
  
Bradley was about to slap Rin across the face once more when someone firmly gripped his wrist.  
  
"I believe you have already put her in her PLACE, as you so call it already."  
  
Bradley ripped out of Sesshomaru's grip.  
  
"You stay out of this, rich boy. This is none of your business."  
  
Sesshomaru's face remained stoic and his eyes cold as he stared down at the boy.  
  
"Normally I would. However, it is the way that you are putting her in her place that bothers me."  
  
Bradley's eyes looked at Rin and then at Sesshomaru.  
  
"It's he the one? Is he the one that you been cheating on me with?"  
  
Rin remain silent as Bradley yelled at her, her body was starting to feel numb as Bradley started to yell at her. He then grabbed her roughly by the arm. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Bradley.  
  
"I believe you have had long enough to say goodbye to her. Now go home and cool off, before you do something that you will regret."  
  
Bradley started to storm away from Rin and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Just you wait Rin. There will be a day that no one will save you and then you will be sorry that you ever chose to leave me."  
  
Once Bradley was gone Sesshomaru turned to face Rin.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes registered the blood in the corner of her mouth as well as the huge bruise that was now marring the right side of her face. Rin slowly nodded her head at Sesshomaru to let him know that she was ok. He how ever knew that she wasn't.  
  
"You should get home and get some ice on that bruise on your face."  
  
Sesshomaru started to walk away from her when he heard her soft voice speck from behind him.  
  
"I can't he was my ride home and you seemed to have scared him away."  
  
Sesshomaru sighed as he turned back to her.  
  
"Then I suppose I could give you a ride. If that is what you wish."  
  
Rin smiled shyly at Sesshomaru and then looked down at her feet.  
  
"I would like that. If it's not to much trouble."  
  
(A/N: Well that's it for chapter 2 I hope you guys enjoyed it.)  
  
Oh hey check out: ~Trapped~ By moonsilver. Rated PG-13, it's a AU Inu/Kag story and it rocks. 


	3. Finding Inner Strength Over Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm sure you guys know that already. So why am I wasting time. Oh and I don't own Inner Strength It belongs to H. Duff. Sorry if you don't like her music but it fit my scene so deal with it.  
  
A/N: Ok now to quickly answer a question asked by Ariva and jessica elliott. Is Sesshomaru a demon? A: No sorry he is not a demon in this story; I however think he is still good looking. Oh and here's a little fact about Sesshomaru. He has a crescent moon, (tattooed on the center of his back. *grins*) we all just might be able to see it later on. *hint, hint *  
  
Title: From Ice to Sunshine  
  
Chapter 3: Finding Inner Strength Over Again  
By InuShemeeko  
  
As Sesshomaru drove down the road toward his home, he constantly found himself staring at her. When his honey-brown eyes caught sight of the bruise on the side of her face, anger built up deep inside of him. Why though? Why did this young girl stir so many strange feeling inside of him? No girl had ever had the power to do that to him, however some how this girl had found a way to do so.  
  
After learning that Rin's father had passed away ten months ago and that her mother was out of town on business. Sesshomaru had offered to take her to his house; he had told her she would be safe there at his home.  
  
Rin's head rested on the glass of the window, as she watched the scenery go by. She then found herself focusing on the sound of the rain hitting the glass and the sound of the wipers against the windshield. All of this felt like a dream it couldn't be happening. She was on her way to Sesshomaru Tenseiga's house, a place she thought she would never see. Rin's head lifted up as Sesshomaru's metallic silver Pontiac Grand Am pulled through the iron gates.  
  
Rin's cinnamon eyes stared in wondered at the three story gray-white bricked house, three huge white pillars seemed to loom toward them as they up to the house. A silver and bronze water fountain made of four great dogs sat in the front yard.  
  
Sesshomaru opened a white umbrella with red flowers prints on it. Not that he had really cared; he then made his way over t o the passenger's side and opened the door for Rin. He then lead the way to the front door, he watched as Rin pulled off her sneakers sitting them on the mat near the door. He then bent over and picked her sneakers up and sat them inside the door sliding his tan clogs off beside her's.  
  
Izayoi was lying in bed when she heard the front door close.  
  
"Sesshomaru dear is that you?"  
  
Sesshomaru's cool response was her answer.  
  
"Yes, Izayoi I'm home. Father is gone is he not?"  
  
Izayoi answer was simple.  
  
"Yes, he is and he won't be home until late tonight."  
  
Sesshomaru suddenly appeared inside of the doorway causing Izayoi to jump.  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru you scared me. You are just like your father."  
  
She said with a smile. Sesshomaru's mostly cold eyes all of a sudden looked sad.  
  
"I am sorry if I stared you. I would also like to inform you that I have a friend stay for dinner, maybe even the night."  
  
Izayoi nodded an ok as Sesshomaru disappeared back down the hallway. He them made his way into the kitchen with Rin following close behind him. Sesshomaru then noted how quite Rin had been on the way here. Was she afraid? She had nothing to fear from him. It was that Bradley person she needed to look out for.  
  
After filling an ice bag with ice Sesshomaru gently placed it on her right cheek. Sesshomaru flinched when he felt how cold her fingers were. Rin gently held the ice to the side of her face as Sesshomaru took a wet paper towel and dabbed at the blood in the corner of her mouth.  
  
Sesshomaru soon found reaching up and brushing a strand of hair out of her face. His honey brown eyes suddenly locked with her cinnamon brown eyes. What was it about this girl, every time he was near her strange feeling stirred with in him?  
  
A stared gasp behind them caused the two to break eye contact. Izayoi just stared at the marred face of the young woman you sat in front of her stepson.  
  
"Oh my god! Sesshomaru what happened?"  
  
Sesshomaru frowned at his stepmother.  
  
"Should you be up mother?"  
  
Izayoi was taken by surprise when Sesshomaru called her mother then she realized that it was because they had a guest.  
  
"As for what happened. It's not my place to say."  
  
Izayoi nodded in understanding and left it at that.  
  
"Sesshomaru why don't you show your friend to one of our guest rooms."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded at Izayoi and lead Rin toward one of the rooms. He then turned back to look at Izayoi once more.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
"He's in his room dong his homework."  
  
"I see."  
  
With that Sesshomaru lead the way up the stairs.  
  
He then took her to the guest room that was adjacent to his own. Sesshomaru then noticed how Rin's eyes widened at the beauty of the room she had just walked into.  
  
"You can speak to me if you wish. You do not have to remain silent. However, if that is what you wish I will try to understand."  
  
Rin was still taking in the lavender, and pale green leaf patterns that were erected on the walls. The comforter on the bed was the opposite of the walls it had light green leaves on it with a lavender background. Rin then noticed the leaf carvings in the dresser drawers as well as the bed frame.  
  
"Thank you. You've been so kind to me and I am but a stranger to you and your family. Yet you bring me into your home no questions asked."  
  
Sesshomaru felt something pull at his heartstrings at her soft voice. He then answered simple and matter of factly.  
  
"You were in need of assistance. So I assisted you. That is all."  
  
Rin felt her heart stopped, as Sesshomaru's honey brown eyes looked her up and down. She then noticed a look of disgust that seemed to cover up what he may have been feeling for her. Why was he staring at her as if she where no more then a piece of dirt? Rin's right hand slowly came up and touched the side of her face, making her wince. Of course she had almost forgotten about it. The bruise on the side of her face along with her swollen lip had to be the reason for the look of distaste that was now in Sesshomaru's eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru turned away from Rin as he headed to the door once again. His face remained stoic as he spoke in a cold tone to her.  
  
"You must be tired after your ordeal. I shall now leave you to your thoughts."  
  
With that he was gone in a sweep of the door.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Rin blinked at the spot where Sesshomaru had once stood. She then walked over to the window across the room, pulling back the light green curtain to watch the rain fall outside and beat against the window.  
  
*Gotta find your inner strength  
If you can't then just throw life away  
Gotta learn to rely on you*  
  
Soft footsteps and the smell of water lilies told Rin that Sesshomaru's stepmother was in the room. Rin made a promise to herself to become stronger once again. For she knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't always be there to protect her.  
  
*Beauty, strength, and wisdom, too  
You're beautiful inside and out  
Lead a great life without a doubt  
Don't need a man to make things fair  
'Cuz more than likely he won't be there  
Listen girl, gotta know it's true  
In the end all you've got is you*  
  
She was all she really had to rely on. Her father was gone, Bradley was no longer the person she had fallen for and Sesshomaru...he just wasn't there. Rin knew that she had to become stronger, but after today with Bradley she wondered if she ever could.  
  
The minute Izayoi's gentle hands touched Rin's shoulders, she forgot all about the soreness in her ribs. As she turned and embraced Mrs. Tenseiga, tears flowing freely as she clung to the woman who was offering her comfort.  
  
Mrs. Tenseiga soft voice seemed to calm the girl as she spoke to her.  
  
"Shh...it's ok Rin you're safe now. No one will hurt you here."  
  
Rin nodded slowly as she answered her.  
  
"I know. I want to thank you again for your kindness. I...I tried to thank Sesshomaru, but he just stared at me nodded and then just left. Why was he so cold to me? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Izayoi smiled lightly at Rin.  
  
"No dear you didn't. Sesshomaru was just being Sesshomaru. He's quit a puzzle. I'm sure you will understand him some day."  
  
Izayoi then noticed which guest room Sesshomaru had chosen for Rin to stay in; it was the one that had a bath in it. She smiled at the thought that maybe Sesshomaru had at last found someone special to him. Her face then became serious as she looked at Rin.  
  
"Sesshomaru said you seemed to be in pain else where. Would you mind if I had a look?"  
  
Rin nodded her head as she slowly pulled her peach sweater up over her head. Izayoi then notice the finger marks on Rin's arm. Her warm brown eyes then caught the lacerations that marred different places on her back. Izayoi knew that the bruising must have happened when Rin was thrown against the tree and hard by the looks of it.  
  
"Rin dear would you like to join us for dinner?"  
  
Rin slowly shook her head and decline her offer.  
  
"No thank you, I would much rather eat alone if it is ok?"  
  
Mrs. Tenseiga smiled gently at Rin.  
  
"I'll have our cook bring your dinner to your room. Well I'll leave you to get cleaned up I'm sure a nice warm shower will feel good."  
  
Rin looked up at Izayoi in surprise. How could she possibly get a shower she had no clothes to change into?  
  
"Mrs. Tenseiga, not to sound rude but how could I possibly get a shower I have no clean clothes."  
  
"Don't worry about it dear. I have it all taken care of; all I ask is that you make yourself at home for the next few days. Which will be until your mother comes home."  
  
A soft tapping at the bedroom door caused Izayoi to pull herself away from Rin and slowly walk to the door. A young woman stood in the doorway holding several bags. The woman smiled at Izayoi and then at Rin.  
  
"Here are the articles you asked for Mrs. Tenseiga. I do hope they please you."  
  
The young woman nodded a small good bye and then left. Izayoi was beaming as she turned to look at Rin.  
  
"Now what was that about you not having anything to wear. I would like to make you feel comfortable while you are a guest here."  
  
She couldn't stop the blush that crept into her cheeks. Rin then found herself smiling and laughing with Mrs. Tenseiga. She had new clothes and accessories things that she hadn't had in a while. It was now that Rin wished her mother were here as well; she had been a woman full of life until her husband had died. Rin remembered many times when she and her mother had just went shopping just to shop and have fun.  
  
Fun that was one thing that Rin was going to make sure that her mother had some fun when she got home in a week.  
  
(A/N: Well that it now hoped you enjoyed it. I know I did. Next: Chapter 4: Tears of Sadness, so I hope you all stay with me. Ja ne, InuShemeeko) 


	4. Tears of Sadness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru so just read please. The song is this Ch. was written by Lost Soul.  
  
Title: From Ice to Sunshine  
Chapter 4: Tears of Sadness  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Rin smiled as she merrily skipped down the stairs. She had been staying one whole week with the Tenseiga family. They treated her as if she was one of the family. There had been one downside, Sesshomaru would hardly ever speak to her. His little brother Inuyasha had just told her.  
  
"That's just the way Sesshomaru is; a cold fish. I'm sure he likes you and all, I mean he wouldn't have asked you to stay with us if he didn't like you just a little."  
  
Hearing this had brought a smile to her face, however it was not the reason she had a spring in her step today. Today was the day that her mother would return from her business trip. Rin had talked to her earlier this morning, they had made plans to go to lunch and Rin had promised to tell her all about Bradley.  
  
Rin bowed to Mr. Tenseiga upon entering the kitchen her voice remained soft as she spoke to him.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Tenseiga."  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father smiled softly back at her.  
  
"Good Morning to you too Rin. I take it by your mood, that your mother will be returning from her business trip?"  
  
Rin nodded a yes to him and then spoke her answer.  
  
"Yes, sir she is."  
  
Mr. Tenseiga took a sip of his coffee as he looked back at Rin.  
  
"Good, good."  
  
Rin took a bowl out and fixed a bowl of fruit salad. She then sat down and continued to eat it. She couldn't help but smile at her mother's hard work. Mrs. Faren was one of the most well known businesswomen in the world. What her mother did for the business she worked for and what they did she wasn't sure. All Rin knew was that whenever there was some over shore business to be done, her mother was the one to do it.  
  
Rin turned her head to the TV as the weatherman warned of showers that would move in toward lunchtime. However, what really caught her eyes was the late breaking news sign that flashed across the screen.  
  
~~BREAKING NEWS from IFN ~~  
  
"This just in a business jet belonging to Youkai Incorporated has gone down. The jet was on a routine business flight. When the left engine caught fire. The pilot, as well as the five people on board died in the fiery crash."  
  
Pictures of the people killed in the crash started to flick on to the TV screen, as the reporter said their names and how old they were.  
  
"Isas Kado 26 he was the youngest aboard the jet."  
  
The reporter's voice faded away after he spoke the next name, and then it seemed to become loud again.  
  
"Mrs. Orela Faren, 37 widowed and mother of a 17 year old daughter. The daughter's name will not be given. Faren was one of the first women to move up the corporate ladder. Youkai Inc. has said that her expertise will be greatly missed."  
  
It was at this moment that the world stopped moving for Rin. None of this was real, it couldn't be. Her chest felt frozen and she was unable to pull in any oxygen. Before Rin knew what she was doing she sprang off the couch and out of the living room.  
  
"Rin honey wait."  
  
Mrs. Tenseiga called after her.  
  
"Just let her go Izayoi."  
  
Izayoi turned her now glazed eyes over toward her husband.  
  
"Inutaisho, she can't go through this alone. That girl has been through so much. Why did this have to happen Inutaisho why?"  
  
Inutaisho got up from the table and wrapped his strong arms around his wife as he comforted her. He knew that it was not good for the unborn child for his wife to be this upset. However, it could not be helped Rin's mother had went to school with Izayoi. So the two of them had been friends and now Orela was gone.  
  
As Rin ran out of the living room her shoulder hit Inuyasha as she ran for the front door.  
  
"Hey...!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Did I miss something here?"  
  
Inutaisho and Izayoi both looked up at their son as he came into the room. One look at his mother told him that something had happen. Just as Inutaisho was about to explain to Inuyasha what had happened. There was a slam of a door upstairs and then the sound of hurried feet coming down the stairs.  
  
Sesshomaru's head whipped around the side of the kitchen doorway, his usually cold eyes held a spark of something that his parent and brother had never seen before, deep concern and worry.  
  
"Where's Rin?"  
  
Both Inutaisho and Izayoi pointed toward the open front door. Sesshomaru's eyes carefully followed his father's glance. Upon seeing the open front door, Sesshomaru took off in a flash. Inuyasha smirked after his half brother.  
  
"Keh. I haven't seen him move that fast, since his alarm clock broke and he was late for school."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tears ran down the corners of her eyes as she ran. She wasn't even sure where she was going just as long as she got away from this reality. This couldn't be her world this had to belong to some one else. She had just lost her father six months ago, her mother couldn't be gone she just couldn't.  
  
*You were my guardian angel  
You picked me up when I fell  
Dried my tears when I cried  
You were always there for me*  
  
Rin could believe that this was happening. No she refused to believe that this was happening. Her mother wasn't dead she was on her way home, and when she got home she would laugh about the whole thing.  
  
*You were there for me  
When times were tough and I needed  
Shoulder, to shed my tears upon*  
  
Her body suddenly sagged to the ground her legs now numb from running the distance that she had. Rin blinked back tears as she looked up to the heavens. Dark angry rain clouds were now forming above her head.  
  
*A guardian angel  
Who shielded me from harm  
But now that you're gone  
The shadows surround me*  
  
"Why, why did you have to take her too? Wasn't my father enough, did you really have to take away my mother too?"  
  
Warm salty tears continued to pour down her cheeks as she hung her head in defeat. Not willingly wanting to do it. Rin realized that both her parents were now really gone and she was now all alone.  
  
*So please don't go  
My angel, my solider and shield  
Don't leave me all alone  
Cuz, I'll cry if I'm alone*  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sesshomaru's feet beat hard down on the pavement as he ran. He had to find her; he had seen the news report upstairs in his room.  
  
"Where are you Rin? Don't do anything foolish."  
  
From all the moisture he could smell in the air, there was a rainstorm coming he just had to find her. However, what was he going to do when he did find her? Yet in a way he too had lost a parent, he had lost his mother the day she left them.  
  
A rumble of thunder told the world that the rain was now here. Sesshomaru soon recognized the neighbor he was now in. Rin's house wasn't far from here perhaps she had gone home? Suddenly tears started to fall from the heavens; it wasn't long before Sesshomaru's clothes were soaked. Sesshomaru then took off toward Rin's house. His honey eyes soon caught sight of a figure slumped under a tree in the park. He knew that form all to well.  
  
"Rin."  
  
Sesshomaru then made his way to the still form. The closer he got the better he could hear soft sobs coming from the form.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rin slowing lifted her head at the sound of her name. There standing in front of her was the one person who she felt like she could trust. Despite the cold and stoic looks he would give her.  
  
Sesshomaru's looked down at the young woman. The gold T-shirt and dark blue jeans she was wearing were now soaked with rainwater. Her dark hair was now plastered to her head as water dripped from the ends. A glimmer of emotion for the girl sparked as his honey eyes locked with her cinnamon eyes.  
  
"Rin we should go. You clothes are soaked as are mine, we should get into some dry ones; before you and I both become ill."  
  
All Rin could do was nod her head. She seemed froze to the ground, unsure why Sesshomaru found himself kneeling down and lifting her into his arms. Rin then snuggled closer to Sesshomaru chest; the water soaked shirt was now showing off each curve of his muscled chest.  
  
"Sesshomaru, take me home please? To my parents house."  
  
A deep sadness never seen before in Sesshomaru, flashed in his eyes. Why would the girl want to go to the one place he was sure was filled with sadness for her. However, he did not question her request but only nodded in response and took off in the direction of her home.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Fifteen minutes later Sesshomaru found himself standing in front of the little blue house in which Rin lived. He found the spare key and unlocked the front door, never losing his grip on the girl in his arms. Seeing that Rin had started to shiver he quickly started a fire in the fireplace.  
  
Once there was a fire roaring in the fireplace. He went to Rin and picked her up once more. She remained silent the whole time. Her silence unnerved him to no end; the sunlight was gone from her face. Her warm smile was the one thing that he had started to treasure and now it was gone.  
  
Flipping on a light switch Sesshomaru soon found Rin's room. He gently pushed the door open as he flipped on another light. He then sat her on the end of her bed; the comforter was maroon with fake diamond studs on it. Sesshomaru flinched as he looked into her now dull lifeless eyes. Determined to reach her, he spoke to her.  
  
"Rin I going to find your dryer so I can dry my clothes. Do you know if there is anything I can wear while I wait for my clothes to dry?"  
  
The girl remained silent. Which only irritated Sesshomaru more. He sighed as he stood up and turned away from him.  
  
"Fine, you may remain in that shell that you have crawled into, but don't expect me to care. I'm going to dry my clothes and then I will leave you to your self pity."  
  
Sesshomaru then felt something grab on to the back on his wet white T- shirt. Causing him to stop in his tracks.  
  
"Please, don't go Sesshomaru. Everyone I have ever cared about has left me. Don't leave me alone too."  
  
Sesshomaru's honey eyes widened in surprise at Rin's confession, she care about him. Why? Why did she care, when he had just been cold to her? He then turned to face her. Tears now gleamed inside of the cinnamon orbs, that only minutes ago had been lifeless.  
  
"Please Sesshomaru, please don't leave me all alone. I don't think I could stand this pain in my chest if you left me too."  
  
Sesshomaru was now confused as of what to do for her. He had never had to comfort someone. He was unsure of what he should do. Rin seemed to sense his uneasiness.  
  
"Hold me, just hold me Sesshomaru."  
  
Now that her body was closer to his he felt as if his own heart was about to break. She didn't deserve this pain that she was feeling. Rin was everything he wasn't, she was full of light and happiness, and she was innocent and pure. Sesshomaru then found himself placing a finger under her chin and lifting her tear streaked face to look at his handsome face.  
  
"I wish there was more I could do to ease your pain. If there were a way to end the pain in your heart I would do it. Sadly there is not, only time."  
  
Without really realizing it Sesshomaru's lips captured Rin's within his in a deep heart felt kiss. Both involved in the kiss were taken by surprise. Neither one had expected it, however what was done was done. The question that now remained was where would that one kiss lead them.  
  
(A/N: Okay that's a wrap for Chapter 4. Hope it got the stamp of approval. Chapter 5 is called The Path of the Heart. Yes WARNING there will be fluff, maybe a little citrus who knows. Hope you guys R&R I love hearing from you. Ja ne! InuShemeeko) 


	5. Path of the Heart

Disclaimer: I still have no ownership over Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. Nor do I own the song in this chapter, "When You Kiss Me."  
  
Title: From Ice to Sunshine  
Chapter 5: Path of the Heart  
By Tainted InuShemeeko  
  
His lips crashed firmly onto hers as her small gentle hands slid his wet T-shirt over his head. He too found his hands wandering up the sides of her waist. The kiss was barely broken as her soaked gold t-shirt hit the carpeted floor with a slosh. Her petite body shivered as it realized how wet her clothes had been. However she soon forgot about how cold she had been as her almost nude body brushed against Sesshomaru.  
  
Rin's fingers shook as she fingered the button on Sesshomaru's jeans. It was then that Sesshomaru placed his hand over her's stopping her. His passion filled lips pulled away from her's as he turned away from her.  
  
"Rin, I apologize I haven't a clue what came over me I shall leave you now."  
  
Crystallized tears ran down her cheeks as she kept as firm hold onto Sesshomaru's arm. The desperation, in which she held onto him, caused him to stop in his tracks.  
  
"If you leave me, then it will be as though I have died inside. There will be no reason for me to go on."  
  
Sesshomaru stared at Rin with two shocked filled honey eyes.  
  
'What is she saying?'  
  
Rin clung onto Sesshomaru as more tears flowed freely from her eyes once again. She sobbed into his bare chest as she spoke to him.  
  
"I just want the pain in my chest to stop. When I'm with you it all fades away, almost as if we are the only two people left in the world."  
  
Her sad cinnamon eyes and tear streaked face stared up into his stoic face.  
  
"You feel it to Sesshomaru don't you? That's the real reason you're never around me for long. Your heart started beating fast, you start to get dizzy and then you can't think straight. You become afraid of what you're feeling."  
  
A small gasp slipped from between his lips as his eyes took in the beauty of her face. His usually stoic face softened as he looked down at her.  
  
"Indeed I do. Such feelings are strange to me, but yes I do feel all those things when you are near me."  
  
Rin smiled softly up at him, before she spoke.  
  
"I know you have to be going soon, but could you at least stay until I fall asleep?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded as he gently lifted her into his arms, and laid her on her bed. He watched Rin slowly as she rested her chin on his shoulder. It was then that he knew that she had not planned on falling asleep. Sesshomaru ran a hand gently through her hair taking in the wonderful smell of mangos and apples. Her flesh as well smelled of the fruity mix.  
  
He placed a kiss on her forehead, then her cheek. Sesshomaru soon found his lips locked with her lips. A strange heady filled desire came over him as Rin returned the kiss two-fold. It was then that Sesshomaru realized that he was truly happy and at peace when he was with her.  
  
*This could be it, I think I'm in love  
It's love this time  
It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love  
This love is mine*  
  
Rin found her heart beating rapidly from the heat from their kiss. She felt as if she were flying as she felt Sesshomaru's lips roam from her lips to the nape of her neck. Which caused a sigh to escape her lips. That one little sigh told Sesshomaru that she was at peace at this moment in time. It was as if the two of them really were the only two in the world. All of the pain that had been in her heart earlier just seemed to slide away.  
  
*I see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)*  
  
Sesshomaru's lips crashed into Rin's lips once more as he unhooked the snaps of her bra. He then slid the straps off of her shoulders. The heat in his loins was growing as his tongue flicked cross each one of her nipples, causing a moan of pure bliss to erupt from within Rin.  
  
*Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me –  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me – oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah*  
  
Rin's wet dark hair splayed over her pillow as she arched her back as Sesshomaru stroked her inner thigh. His fingers then stroked the outer folds of her woman's center. Rin shivered in ecstasy as she felt Sesshomaru enter two of his fingers in towards her core. She became light headed as the brief pain caused rapturous shivers to over take her.  
  
*You are the one, I think I'm in love  
Life has begun*  
  
Sesshomaru's lips tickled the skin around her navel as he felt her tight folds press against his fingers, the proof that showed him that she was still pure and this was her first time. It was then that he swore to himself that he would be as gentle as he could. Once he was sure that she was open enough for his entrance Sesshomaru withdrew his fingers from within her folds.  
  
His honey brown eyes were now glazed over with a deep wanting for this wonderful woman who lay before him. For the first time he realized he needed her as much as she needed him.  
  
*I can see the two of us together  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever  
Love couldn't be any better*  
  
Rin's breath was stolen from her as Sesshomaru pressed his fevered lips against her's once again. She returned the heat kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his now nude form against her supple breasts. Sesshomaru found himself giving into the heated desire that was coursing through his veins. For the first time all reason and the sense of knowing consequences left him completely. His arms now molding this beautiful vision to his own, making it look as though they were one being.  
  
*Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me-  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you show me that you  
adore me – oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah*  
  
Rin blushed as she felt something hard and pulsing brush against the folds of her womanhood. She then daringly and gently wrapped her slim fingers around the pulsing member. A moan of pure pleasure erupted from within Sesshomaru, causing Rin to gasp as release his member from her hands.  
  
Sesshomaru's damp long slivery-white hair fell over his shoulder as he looked into Rin's frightened cinnamon eyes. He now knew why she had stopped, she had been afraid that she had hurt him.  
  
A small smiled formed on his lips as he gently took her hand and placed it back on his throbbing heat.  
  
"It is all right Rin. The moan you heard was not because I was in pain, but because of the pleasure I was receiving from your touches."  
  
*I see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away) *  
  
Rin then slowly stroked his throbbing heat once more, before Sesshomaru removed her hand from him. His voice deep and husky as he spoke to her,  
  
"Now I shall take you with me on the wings of wonderful rapturous bliss. The pain will be worst then before. However, it will melt away to nothing before you know it."  
  
Rin's eyes widened as Sesshomaru thrust his shaft in to her core. She bit her lip as she held back the need to cry out in pain. Rin's body soon adjusted to his size within her as his movements gained a rhythm to them. Her body soon responded to each one of his thrusts, her hips following his movements.  
  
*Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me –  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me – oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah*  
  
Both were reaching the peek of the moment, their breathing came out in pants. Sweat clung to their bodies as the climax of the moment washed over them as Sesshomaru thrust once more into her, his seed slipping into her core. Their bodies then clung to each other as they tried to catch their breaths.  
  
*And when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
Oh, the world just goes away  
When you kiss me*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Izayoi paced back and forth as she watch the clock. Sesshomaru and Rin had been gone all day. Neither one of them arrived at school today; Principal Miasma had called her to inform her. She on the other hand had told him the Sesshomaru was ill and that Rin was trying to cope with the sudden death of her mother. The part about Sesshomaru being ill had been a complete lie. However, the part about Rin had been true, Naraku had told her to send his regards to Rin, and that he hoped that Sesshomaru got well soon.  
  
Inutaisho frowned as he came through the front door. Inuyasha followed close behind book bag hanging on one shoulder. He looked at his mother and then back at his father.  
  
"Uh oh dad, mom's pacing, on top of that she's mumbling to herself. It doesn't look good. I'm guessing she still hasn't heard from Sesshomaru and Rin."  
  
Inutaisho nodded as he looked at Inuyasha and then back to his wife.  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't you good call Mrs. Higurashi and see if you can't stay there for a little while. If she says yes then you can work on your homework while you wait for her to get you. Go on now while I talk to your mother."  
  
Inuyasha nodded at his father and then headed off to do as he was told. Inutaisho slowly walked into the living room.  
  
"Izayoi, what is it what's wrong?"  
  
He flinched slightly as he saw the fire burning within his wife's eyes.  
  
"That cold-hearted man had the nerve to call here. I can't stand talking to him. He has no feelings at all. His wife, Tsubaki is the same way. It makes me feel so sorry for their two daughters Kagura and Kanna."  
  
Inutaisho gently rubbed his pregnant wife's back as he tried to calm her. She was five months into her pregnancy. He worried that if she got stressed too much that she would become ill again.  
  
"Still no word from Sesshomaru or Rin?"  
  
Izayoi shook her head; her eyes held unshed tears within them.  
  
"No, it's so unlike him not to call. It's 3:35pm where could they be?"  
  
His voice was soothing as he spoke to his wife.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure wherever they are that they're safe."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sesshomaru pulled a strand of hair away from Rin's face. His honey eyes watched her light breathing as she slept.  
  
'This girl is the first one to ever confuse me. She is so reserved at times yet there is a fire deep inside her.'  
  
Sesshomaru then grew angry, not with Rin. His anger was directed more at himself and what he had done to Rin moments ago.  
  
'I was weak; I lost control over my emotions. I let my wanting to feel her flesh against mine take over. Yet I can not deny that it felt right to have her with me.'  
  
Sesshomaru suddenly rolled out of bed and down the hall to the bathroom. He needed to put out the fire that was building once again in his loins. Just as the cool water ran down his body a shocking fact ripped through his brain. He had taken away her virginity, the part that made her free. The water now seemed to soak through his skin right down to his bones.  
  
"She will be my responsibility. I will make sure Rin is never alone again."  
  
After ten minutes in the shower Sesshomaru turned the shower off and started to dry himself off. It was in those moments he heard Rin scream is name. The towel fell from his body as he ran down the hall to Rin's room.  
  
He was taken by surprised as a frightened Rin slammed into his chest as she ran through the doorway. A sheet was covering her shapely body as her tears ran down Sesshomaru's bare chest.  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru, I had a dream that you left me and I was all alone. In the dream you said that you had just got caught in the moment and that you never really had any feelings for me."  
  
"It's not true is it? That's not how you feel about me is it? If it is then that would just mean that my whole life never mattered."  
  
One look into her sad cinnamon eyes and Sesshomaru was sold. He knew now that he could never leave her. It had never been his plan; however falling in love with her was never something he had planned to do either.  
  
Sesshomaru then lifted her chin up, so she had no choice but to look at him.  
  
"Rin, I want you to listen to me. I want you to erase those foolish thoughts from your mind. You have enough pain inside you as it is I would never want to put more pain inside your precious heart, and so that is why I shall take the same path as my heart, Which is the one that connects me too you."  
  
He then questioned her with his eyes.  
  
"That's is unless the feeling you have for me are different then the ones I feel for you."  
  
Rin shook her head as she stared into his eyes. She then blushed at him.  
  
"No they're not. I've known that I loved you the very first day I saw you walking down the hallway at school. I just never imagine that you could ever have feelings for me."  
  
She then cast her eyes away from him and focused on the maroon color of her carpet. Sesshomaru then once again brought Rin's eyes up to meet with his once more.  
  
"Rin I have a confession to make. I never even knew you existed until several weeks ago. You were trying to stand up to that jerk that used to be your boyfriend. Bradley was his name I believe."  
  
Rin winced at the sound of Bradley's name. Luckily Sesshomaru had not seen, she continued to listen as he spoke.  
  
"From that day on, I found myself mesmerized by you. You plagued my thoughts during the day and my dreams at night. However it was last week when I realized that you were becoming more than a friend to me."  
  
He then gently kissed her on the lips. His voice was now stoic as he spoke.  
  
"The storm has stopped and I believe my clothes are now dry. I'm sure Izayoi and my father have worried about us enough."  
  
Sesshomaru then turned and headed toward the dryer, so he missed the hurtful and pained look within Rin's eyes at the mention of parents, a grim reminder that she now had none. Her eyes wandered through her room as she snapped a bra on and slipped a peach sweater over her head. Rin was sure that the state would end up selling her house, which would leave her with nothing.  
  
Rin knew the heart ache of losing a parent. However she had never planned on losing both her parents within the same years of each other. Then again no one ever expected to lose his or her parents. They were supposed to be inventible, meant to live forever. She now knew how wrong she had been. Death wasn't picky it took anyone it could touch.  
  
'For now though I'll just have to follow my heart.'  
  
(A/N: Well Ch. 5 is finished. Chapter 6: Serious Discussion with a Father, I hope you guys well join me again. R&R please thanks, Tainted InuShemeeko) 


	6. Serious Discussion, Wings of Passion Onc...

Disclaimer: Oh look see I still don't have ownership over Inu and Sess.  
  
A/N: This answer goes out to JadeGoddess: Yes, Bradley is possessive and he will play a role of some kind in the turn of events as this story comes along so don't count him out yet.  
  
Chapter 6: Serious Discussion, Wings of Passion Once More  
By Tainted InuShemeeko  
  
Sesshomaru walked back into Rin's room as he was pulling his white shirt over his head. When he got there however Rin was nowhere to be found. He slowly started to make his way through the house when he found her staring into the living room.  
  
"Rin."  
  
His voice sounded commanding as he spoke to her. Rin turned slowly to face him; one of her brightest smiles filled her face.  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes held their cold look once again.  
  
"I take it you are ready to leave?"  
  
Rin nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready."  
  
Her eyes then caught Sesshomaru looking around the house as if he was trying to decide wether or not it was worth something. It was then that his amber honey brown looked back at Rin as he spoke. His voice remained cold.  
  
"I have decided."  
  
Rin looked over at Sesshomaru she was completely confused about what he was talking about.  
  
"Sesshomaru what have you decided upon?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his head at her as if he was saying he understood why she was confused.  
  
"I have decided to leave you here. I shall return home and bring my car back here to fetch you. That should give you enough time to pack whatever you wish from this house. For I shall not allow you to come back here unless I see fit too."  
  
Rin was to shocked to answer him. Was he truly asking her to move into his house with his family? Sesshomaru then turned and made his way toward the door.  
  
"I shall take my leave now. I will send a moving van to load whatever you wish into it. I have matters to discuss with my father. I shall return for you when they are finished."  
  
Rin nodded slowly as she watched him walk out of the front door. At first she was still too stunned to move. Once she was able to grab on to her sense Rin went through a list in her head of all the things in the house she wanted to keep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sesshomaru stood graciously in front of his father's office. He held an air of confidence and power around him. His honey brown eyes were cold yet filled with determination, as he lightly knocked on the door, waiting for his father to bid him enter.  
  
He was about to set the course of his life today and nothing was going to change his mind. He had thought about it when he had awakened beside Rin, he had thought about it on his way to see his father. It was one thing he was willing to make and keep for the rest of his life. Sesshomaru softly turned the knob of his father's office door as he heard his father.  
  
"You may enter."  
  
Inutaisho looked up from his paperwork as he saw Sesshomaru enter his office. Sesshomaru could tell his father was surprised to see his eldest son standing in front of him.  
  
"Sesshomaru what brings you to my office at such an early hour. I didn't expect you to return until noon. I take it Rin is with you?"  
  
Sesshomaru held no emotion on his face as his eyes locked with his fathers. His cold hard glaze told his father that he was there to discuss something of importance with him.  
  
"No she is not she's is packing her clothes and other treasures as we speak. I have sent one of our vans to her house. I take it that is not a problem father?"  
  
Inutaisho raised an eyebrow as his elder son spoke.  
  
"So you just planned on moving Rin into our home with out clearing it with me and your step mother?"  
  
Sesshomaru's face remained stoic as he stared at his father.  
  
"I see. Then I suppose you do not wish to hear of my other plans?"  
  
Curiosity over took Inutaisho as he stared at his son.  
  
"You have other plans? I suppose these other plans are the reason you have come to speak to me?"  
  
"Indeed, Father."  
  
Inutaisho nodded to Sesshomaru and waved toward the chair that sat in front of his desk.  
  
"So what exactly are these plans you have in mind?"  
  
Sesshomaru's face still held no trace of emotion, his eyes hard like ice. Sesshomaru's voice was as chilly as his eyes, as he began speaking to his father.  
  
"I wish to purchase Rin's house. I am sure there is away to do so?"  
  
Inutaisho studied his son as he spoke.  
  
"What makes you so interested in buying her house from the state? Is there more that you haven't told me?"  
  
"There is father."  
  
Inutaisho's mismatched eyes continued to stare at his son as he spoke.  
  
"I have debloomed a precious and pure flower. I was reckless, and acted in a disgraceful manner. I plan on taking responsibility for my actions."  
  
Inutaisho's voice remained calm as he spoke.  
  
"I see. This flower that you have ruined, I suppose is Rin."  
  
Sesshomaru remained silent as he stared at his father. That is when Inutaisho saw it guilt and yet there was more to it that was all he needed from his answer.  
  
"I will restore the honor to our family name. I will also care for whatever comes from my union with Rin."  
  
Inutaisho couldn't believe what his son had confessed to doing. Something that he thought was never expected. Sesshomaru had acted with out using his head. He never did that, however he had never seen guilt in his eyes before either.  
  
Sesshomaru continued to watch his father as he cleared his throat.  
  
"So you plan on buying Rin's house and giving it to her as...?"  
  
"It shall be my wedding present to Rin."  
  
Inutaisho couldn't believe what he was hearing. His son Sesshomaru wished to married a young orphaned girl just because he had been careless when she had been most vulnerable. Inutaisho was unsure if this was wise for him to do. Yet he understood him, for he had done the same thing with Sesshomaru's mother.  
  
"Sesshomaru are you sure this is what you really wish to do?"  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father.  
  
"Are you saying that I am using poor judgment?"  
  
Inutaisho shook his head as he looked at his son.  
  
"Not at all Sesshomaru. He then sighed, "I only wish to make sure that this is something you really want to do."  
  
Sesshomaru's voice remained unmoving as he spoke.  
  
"It is father. I wish to discuss a different matter with you now."  
  
"Oh." Inutaisho replied as he tried to read the expression on his son's face in which he could not do.  
  
Sesshomaru was silent as he waited for his father to tell him to continue.  
  
"Well go on Sesshomaru. It is clear you have come here to speak your mind so speak it."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "Very well."  
  
"I wish to marry Rin. However, I desire to do it in secret only you and Rin as well as I will know about it. Once Rin graduates next year, we shall have a formal wedding. As for know, everyone else including my brother and Izayoi shall not know that we are all ready married. They will just think we are engaged."  
  
Inutaisho kneaded his chin as he looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"I see you have thought about this through. You know I do not like keeping secrets from your stepmother. However, I shall do it nonetheless."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded to his father as he stood.  
  
"I thank you for the few moments of time that you have allowed me. I shall take my leave from you now."  
  
Sesshomaru stood and slowly made his way to the door. When his father's voice stopped him.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I must ask this of you. You have known Rin for only a few short weeks. Can you truly look at me and tell me that you are truly in love with her? If you cannot look at me and tell me that you care as deeply as I do for Izayoi, I will not help you. I will not have you break her heart just because she is what you are interested in now. I must know that you will be interested in her forever."  
  
Sesshomaru turned gracefully to look at his father.  
  
"I shall admit that I have these strange feelings for her. She makes me feel things that I have never felt before. I have found that I enjoy seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. When she is not smiling I find myself desiring to see her smile."  
  
Inutaisho eyes widened as he listened to his eldest son talking about Rin. Something warm sparked with in his eyes as he spoke her name. Something Inutaisho had never seen in Sesshomaru's eyes. Not since Inuyasha was born. Could it be that Sesshomaru was truly captivated with Rin? Could what he now saw shining in Sesshomaru's eyes be his love for the young woman?  
  
"I see. Very well Sesshomaru. I shall do what I can about Rin's house. As well as arranging a time with the Justice of the Peace."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded once more to his father.  
  
"I am in your debut father."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The first thing Sesshomaru noticed as he pulled his silver Pontiac GrandAm in front of the little blue house was that the gray moving van was not longer there. He had many things he wished to talk to Rin about. He however was unsure if now was a good time seeing how today was the second day of her mother's passing.  
  
Upon entering the house light sobbing floated to his ears. He knew that sob, he'd heard it before.  
  
"Rin."  
  
Sesshomaru rushed through the living room and down the hallway. The crouched figure on the floor crying was Rin. He then realized that the room was open to the room that she was knelt in front of.  
  
"Rin. What is wrong what happened?"  
  
Rin choked back a sob as she looked up at Sesshomaru with her tear- streaked face. He looked into the room and now he understood what had caused her tears. The room that lay before them had belonged to her parents.  
  
"I'm sorry. I must look a mess. I had planned on going through their room and packing up all their things. But when I opened the door, the smell of my parents got to me. I just couldn't do it."  
  
She looked away for a moment and then back again.  
  
"You must think horribly of me."  
  
"Never would I think such a thing," his voice suddenly soft as he spoke.  
  
"I would never think such a thing of you. It is foolish for you to even think so. You have suffered a great loss, such tears are expected."  
  
Rin smiled softly up at Sesshomaru, before she spoke.  
  
"I just don't know how I'm going to do the preparations for the funeral."  
  
Sesshomaru gently stroked her left cheek as he held her on his lap. His voice was cold yet it held a warm gentleness to it.  
  
"Your mother's funeral arrangements have been finalized this morning. Her wishes followed through with. The only thing they need is your approval."  
  
Rin's cinnamon eyes widened as she looked up at Sesshomaru.  
  
"You and your family have done so much for me already I don't know what to say."  
  
Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head as she sat in his lap. The scent of mangos and apples, mingled with the jasmine scent of her flesh.  
  
"The only thing you have to say is yes. I would be honored in you would stay with me and my family."  
  
"I said yes this morning did I not?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, a small smirk appeared on his lips.  
  
"Indeed. I believe you did. However, there is one thing that I have carelessly forgotten to ask you. Will you do me the honor of wearing this for me? I was told it would go beautifully with your lovely cinnamon eyes."  
  
Rin was confused she was completely unsure of what Sesshomaru was talking about.  
  
"Sesshomaru? What on earth are you talking about?"  
  
Rin's eyes eyed the small box in Sesshomaru's hand. She wasn't sure what was inside. A pair of ear rings maybe, or a delicate necklace. What Rin saw inside was not what she expected to see. A nice sized hexagon cut diamond, with two Citrine gemstones on each side.  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru it's beautiful."  
  
"Rin, your mouth is open. You have not answered my question. Will you wear it for me?"  
  
Rin blinked a few times as she stared into Sesshomaru eyes.  
  
'Is Sesshomaru asking me what I think he is? Why though why would he want to be with me?'  
  
A smile shone on her face and a small laugh escaped her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yes, I will wear it for you. I only wish I knew why? Are you that ashamed over last night that you feel that you must marry me?"  
  
The small smiled that had crept onto Sesshomaru's face vanished quickly as Rin finished her last question. At first he was speechless and unsure of how to answer him. Sesshomaru then decided it was best to tell her the truth.  
  
"I do not find fault in what you did Rin. You were in pain, seeking comfort. I do find the fault in me, you were in a vulnerable state and I took advantage of that. However, I can't deny that having you the way I did felt correct in every way possible. I feel so many things when I am with you I come unsure of myself until you smile at me then I am a peace once again."  
  
Sesshomaru tilted Rin's chin up as he kissed her lips gently. Something glimmered within his honey gold eyes.  
  
"I will not lose you Rin. When I am with you, I feel alive. It would pain me to lose you; it would be like losing a piece of myself."  
  
Rin took the ring from the box, and placed it within Sesshomaru's hand wrapping his fingers around it.  
  
"I have told you that I will wear it, but before I allow you to place it on my finger I need to know how long you intend to keep me."  
  
Rin then started to talk in second person, which baffled Sesshomaru.  
  
"Rin knows what it feels like to be someone's trash and she does not wish to become it ever again."  
  
Sesshomaru continued to look at Rin he was shocked at what he had just heard.  
  
"For one thing I assure I never plan to throw you away. I plan on keeping you as long as you will have me."  
  
Rin looked up at Sesshomaru as she placed a kiss upon his cheek. Another small smile graced his lips as his looked at her. Sesshomaru then kissed her left hand as he slid the ring upon it.  
  
"Shall we go home Rin?"  
  
'Hmmm, home something I thought I have lost. Only to be given a new one.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That night as Rin got ready for bed her last conversation she had with Sesshomaru ran inside her mind.  
  
~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Rin my father has arranged for us to be married in a few days. We shall be the only one's there this time. However I promise you a true formal wedding the summer you graduate. I trust you understand my reasons of doing things the way I am?"  
  
Rin nodded her head her stunning cinnamon eyes locking with his honey ones.  
  
"Yes, I believe I do. It's because of my age, I have yet to turn eighteen."  
  
Sesshomaru had nodded to her and then excused himself. Leaving Rin to prepare for bed. Just as Rin was about to slid under the covers. There was a gentle knock at her door. Rin then slowing climbed out of bed and walked over to the door.  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru it's you. Did you forget something? It really is getting late."  
  
"Indeed I did."  
  
Sesshomaru cupped Rin's chin in one of his hands as he brought his lips to meet his. Rin's body responded to the kiss by leaning in closer to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pulled her to him as the kiss deepened and the heat from the kiss passed between the two involved in the kiss.  
  
Sesshomaru then cursed at himself, he had been lying in bed for a half an hour. Rin plaguing his thoughts once more, Rin was like an intoxicating drug, one drag and now he was addicted to her. The smell of jasmine's still burned his senses with its sweet smell. Yet he also knew where this kiss could lead them. Sesshomaru had always been in control however, whenever he was near Rin the tables seemed to turn.  
  
"I ask you Rin. Would it be so wrong for me to want to feel your flesh against mine? We are now joined together as one. Our bodies joined to make one complete one."  
  
Rin shook her head no as one of Sesshomaru's hands traveled down her back. His other fumbled behind him closing the door. She shivered as she felt a familiar tingle in the junction of her thighs.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The clock now read one, Rin's chin rested on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru now held one of Rin's hands in his hand as he kissed each finger. Rin found herself absent-mindedly tracing the blue crescent moon on his right shoulder.  
  
"When did you get this? You don't seem the type to believe in defiling the body."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.  
  
"I was fifteen when I came upon the open door to my father's study. I saw a portrait of a person with the very same crescent moon shape tattooed on his forehead. When I saw my father I question him about it. He told me that the man in the painting was one of our ancestors and that they had believed in body art."  
  
"I then question him more and more about it. The only thing he would say was that it was believed that it gave him great power. For that day on I was determined to be just as strong."  
  
He was silent as Rin spoke.  
  
"So that's when you decided to have that very mark tattooed on your body?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Rin then voiced the question.  
  
"Sesshomaru? May I ask what his name was?"  
  
Sesshomaru face turned stoic once again as he answered.  
  
"His name was Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
He smirked as a gasp escaped Rin's lips.  
  
"However I am not the first to carry his name. I am the thirty- fifth. Our family records hold a lot of valuable information."  
  
Rin was not able to ask him more able his family tree before she found herself stifle a yawn. Her hand fell from Sesshomaru's back as she was claimed by sleep. Sesshomaru smiled when he realized that she had fallen asleep.  
  
Once he was sure that he wouldn't disturb her. He climbed out of bed and then back in spooning her body against his.  
  
"We shall talk more about my family tree in the days to come."  
  
He then lost himself to such blissful dreams something he could never remember having.  
  
TBC  
  
(A/N: Wow another chapter finished hope you enjoyed. R&R please thanks, Tainted InuShemeeko) 


	7. Just a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru, or Inuyasha as always.  
  
(A/N: Ok I have to state this before I have readers get mad at me. Yes, something surprising is going to happen. Please don't judge me or start to dislike this story just because of one little thing that changes. This story is filled with surprises and it's full of changes. Just please remember that happiness is not always free. Bradley will also start to come into play in future chapters. So just sit tight and enjoy the ride.)  
  
Chapter 7: Just A Dream  
By Tainted InuShemeeko  
  
One whole month and two weeks had passed. Rin have everything she could think of. For both she and Sesshomaru were secretly married. Sesshomaru's father had been their witness. There was one thing that did bother her. She knew it must bother Sesshomaru as well, for whenever one desired the other they had to sneak into each other's rooms. Well no they didn't have to sneak, they just did. Izayoi had caught her the other day and told her that there was no need for the two of them to be sneaking around to be with each, other they were engaged.  
  
Engaged people slept in the same bed right? Rin smiled to herself six more weeks and she was free. That was unless Rin decided to get an early start for her senior year. Her birthday was also coming up on the nineteenth. She would then be eighteen, she was so happy she wasn't sure if anything could make her happy. She then frowned at the clock on her wall. She had a doctor's appointment at 12:15 pm it was only 10:13 am. Rin had gone to school early this morning so she could be excused from her classes and pick up all her homework.  
  
Rin was now sliding into a tan pair of Capris. She then walked to her closet and pulled out a light teal button up blouse. She was pulling the buttons closed, when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her. Rin giggled as he pressed his nose into the crook of her neck the warm exhales of air tickling her skin.  
  
"Sesshomaru what are you doing?"  
  
Sesshomaru then placed his warm lips against her neck as he nibbled on her flesh.  
  
"I...am...enjoying time...alone with...my wife. The house is empty we are the only ones here."  
  
She felt a shiver race up she spine as he continued to shower her with kisses.  
  
"I can see that, but if you keep this up I'm going to be late for my appointment with my Gynecologist."  
  
Rin felt her breathe catch in her throat as his hands slid underneath her shirt to caress her sides.  
  
"Your appointment is not until 12:15 correct?"  
  
"Well yes but..."  
  
Sesshomaru quickly placed a finger to Rin's lips silencing her.  
  
"It is only ten twenty is it not? That gives me a half an hour or more to do as I please with my wife."  
  
Rin giggled quietly to herself. She was sure he did what he pleased with his wife every night. Her blouse suddenly fell to the floor causing Rin to glare at him.  
  
"Hey, I just put that on."  
  
Sesshomaru then smirked at her.  
  
"Indeed, and I have just removed it."  
  
It was then she felt Sesshomaru's hand slide underneath of her bra straps as they fell off her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, no you don't."  
  
Rin turned to leave, only to have Sesshomaru try and stop her, causing the two of them to fall on the bed, Sesshomaru landing on top of Rin, who was now on the bed, a small smile appeared on his lips as he gazed at her.  
  
"It would appear we now have a situation on our hands."  
  
Sesshomaru's lips were wet as he placed them against, Rin's moist ones. Her lips parted for his tongue as it once again begged for entrance into her cavern. Rin felt light headed as the familiar wanting in the center of her thighs called to her.  
  
As though he sensed it as well. Sesshomaru broke the kiss, and rolled from on top of Rin. She rolled over to her side to gaze into his gorgeous honey brown eyes.  
  
"Well, it's ten forty-five now. Think you can fit in a history lesson?"  
  
Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow at Rin as he took in what she had just said.  
  
"History lesson. You mean you wish to know more about my family tree?  
  
Rin nodded her head back and forth.  
  
"Of course silly. I'm a Tenseiga too, now you know."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded at Rin's statement.  
  
"What about my ancestors would you like to know?"  
  
Rin tapped her index finger against her lips as she thought.  
  
"How...about what their wedding ceremonies were like?"  
  
Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow yet again at Rin, before he continued.  
  
"From what I have read about my family in my father's books, my ancestors did not have weddings as we do now. The men of my family would find a woman that they desired. Then have them marked with a body mark above their collarbone. The body mark on the lady would mark a mark on her lord. Then that night the lord would busy himself filling her womb with his seed, to insure himself an heir."  
  
Rin waited until she was completely sure he was finished before she spoke.  
  
"So what you are saying is that if you're family still believed in that tradition today that instead of a ring. I would have a tattoo placed just above my collarbone?"  
  
"Precisely. However, you would still have gotten the ring."  
  
A small smile appeared once again on Sesshomaru's lips as he looked at the reaction on Rin's face to his words.  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
Her eyes drifted down to her watch as she climbed out of bed to retrieve her blouse.  
  
"Sesshomaru I really love you I know you know that."  
  
Rin bit her lip as she looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked as he watched the look on Rin's face. He knew she would do anything to stay here with him, he held the same power over her as she did with him.  
  
"Stop Sesshomaru. Don't look at me like that. If I don't leave now I'll never make it to the doctor's office."  
  
Sesshomaru climbed off of the bed and walk toward Rin. Where he then placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"You know Rin. I could always tell my father that something important came up. That way I could go with you."  
  
Rin found herself blush as she looked up at Sesshomaru.  
  
"It's really not that important."  
  
Sesshomaru's voice took on a serious tone.  
  
"Your health is important to me."  
  
Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru as she answered him.  
  
"All that Dr. Yang is going to be doing is change the dosage of my birth control. I was fifteen when my mother put me on it, I'm a lot older and things change."  
  
Rin was all smiles when she pulled into the doctor's office. It had taken some convincing, but she had finally been able to get Sesshomaru to go to work. Her thoughts then went to the two-story house she and Sesshomaru had been looking at. They both had decided that they needed a place away from Sesshomaru's family.  
  
Rin pulled in a breath as she sat on the doctor's table in her gown. Dr. Yang had been gone for a good while, which only made Rin worry more. Just as Rin was about to jump off the table and leave, Dr. Yang walked through the door. Her long black hair was pulled back behind her, and her dark almond shaped eyes seemed to be dancing. That's when she started to talk.  
  
"Now Rin. I'm sure you know that no contraceptive is fool proof?"  
  
Rin nodded in response as Dr. Yang continued to talk. Her voice box refused to function right.  
  
"Rin I have to ask you do you remember the last menstrual cycle you had?"  
  
Rin shook her head as tears suddenly pooled from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm...I'm not sure about the date. I've been so busy with school and then last month my mother passed away."  
  
It was then that Rin realized that Dr. Yang was comforting her.  
  
"Shh...Rin honey it's ok. It just makes it harder for us to figure out when the baby is due. I've all ready set you up for an appointment in a week with Dr. Rose, She's a wonderful doctor, and I believe you and Sesshomaru will like her. She's delivered quit a few babies."  
  
With the help of Dr. Yang, Rin climbed off the table.  
  
_'I'm carrying Sesshomaru's child inside of me. We're going to be parents. This is one of the happiest days of my life.'  
_  
The second Rin's feet touched the floor. Her head started to spin; the dizziness was quickly over coming her senses. Right before she collapsed toward the floor, causing Dr. Yang to jump forward to catch her.  
  
"Rin? Rin honey can you hear me?"  
  
Sesshomaru was in a meeting with his father. When Inutaisho's sectary buzzed him.  
  
"Mr. Tenseiga, I sorry to bother you, but there is an important call for your son."  
  
Sesshomaru's cold eyes looked over at his father's sectary as he spoke.  
  
"I'm in an important meeting with my father. Tell them to call back later."  
  
The woman nodded and then spoke quickly.  
  
"Yes sir, I only bothered you because it was about your fiancé Rin she..."  
  
Sesshomaru didn't even wait for the sectary to finish her sentence, nor did he wait for his father to excuse him. He grabbed his keys and was gone.  
  
"Wait...Mr. Tenseiga."  
  
"Sesshomaru...wait a minute."  
  
They're pleads fell on deaf ears, for Sesshomaru was no longer in his fathers office building. The young lady bowed respectfully to Inutaisho, he in turn bowed to her.  
  
"Thank you Karla. You may go now."  
  
The young woman bowed once more before she left. Now that she was gone he could now ponder his son's actions from a few minutes ago. Inutaisho now knew that his son's feelings for Rin were true. Slowly without knowing she was doing it she had started to melt the ice around his son's heart.  
  
The smile on his face grew as he thought about it.  
  
"So Sesshomaru my son, you have someone who you truly care about. It makes me wonder if I didn't try hard enough to make you happy."  
  
Sesshomaru eased his foot hard down on the gas. He was now close to do seventy in a fifty-five mph zone. At this point however he didn't give a damn, only one thing matter right know and that was Rin. A million questions swam in his brain. Had there been more to Rin's strange spells then what they had thought? Was she going to die, was that why she was now in the hospital?  
  
"I will not lose you, Rin. I cannot. I shall do every thing in my power to make sure you have the best care."  
  
A sudden thought sprang to mind as Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot. He was going to give Rin her birthday present early, the modeling have not been finished in time for it to be her wedding gift. However it would work well for a birthday gift.  
  
Sesshomaru then walked calmly up to the information desk, as a young woman with bright blue eyes and short red hair spoke to him.  
  
"Can I help you sir?"  
  
The woman seemed to shiver as she stared into Sesshomaru's frozen eyes. His face was stoic once again, his cold honey brown orbs, not showing any emotion.  
  
"Could you tell me what room a Miss. Rin Faren is in. I was told she was admitted earlier today."  
  
The young woman nodded and leafed through her files.  
  
"Room 307B."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded a thank you and then head to the elevators. He found himself praying once again to the heavens that whatever they found wrong with Rin was not life threatening. Sesshomaru had been shrugging this strange feeling away for weeks. Today however he had not been able too, the feeling had been to strong, causing him to run out of his father's office, seeking information on Rin's well being.  
  
He was in such deep thought that he didn't even hear the doctor call out his name.  
  
"Mr. Tenseiga? Mr. Tenseiga? Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru stopped suddenly as his sense came back to him and he realized that the doctor had been speaking to him.  
  
"Mr. Tenseiga?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded stiffly to confirm who he was.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
The female doctor held out her hand as Sesshomaru shook it.  
  
"I'm Dr. Rose I've been overseeing Rin. If you wouldn't mind I would like to talk to you about her condition."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Sesshomaru then pulled in each and every word that the doctor was telling slowly. Making sure he didn't missed a single detail.  
  
Rin slowly pulled in a shaky breath, as she gently laid a hand over her midsection. She was going to have a baby, true it hadn't been planned. She was only three weeks, so that meant, that it had happen days after her mother's passing.  
  
What had made her even happier was the simple fact that it hadn't been her fault. There had been a small fault in the strength of her birth control pill. It was as if fate was telling her that she was meant to have Sesshomaru's child. Yet fate could be cruel as well, Rin new that all to well, yet it continued to mock her.  
  
For her doctor had told her that she had to be careful, because of how many miscarriages her mother had, had she to was at a high risk of having miscarriages as well. Dr. Rose had also told her that her young age wouldn't help matters either. Hearing such a thing only made Rin feel dirty and she knew she shouldn't, she loved Sesshomaru with all her being, she also knew that deep inside that hard and ice cold heart of his that he loved her as well.  
  
After a few minutes of crying Rin wiped her eyes clean of her tears. As there was a soft knock on her door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Sesshomaru was stunned by the sternness on her face never had he seen such a coldness in her eyes. That wasn't his Rin, she was suppose to be full of joy and happiness, and he was the one who was suppose to be cold not her. Anger build within his eyes as she continued to look at him as if she had no heart.  
  
"That is enough Rin. Stop it. I refuse to look at you if you continue to look at me in such a way."  
  
Rin gasped when she suddenly realized that Sesshomaru was now standing in her hospital room.  
  
"Oh, Sesshomaru. I didn't realize you were here. I'm afraid my thoughts were else where."  
  
In Rin's eyes, one could read happiness mixed with sadness. What would Rin have to be sad about? She was carrying his child, true the two of them were still young and this baby hadn't been planned, however he knew that some how they would work things out.  
  
Sesshomaru made his way to the side of Rin's bed and sat down. He gently touched the side of her face making her look up at him. Her voice was soft as she spoke.  
  
"I'm guessing you met Dr. Rose?"  
  
Sesshomaru brushed a strand of her dark brown hair away from her face.  
  
"I did."  
  
Rin took a breath as she looked into his honey-brown eyes.  
  
"Then I take it you know about the baby?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Rin's cinnamon eyes, eyed Sesshomaru stoic faced waiting to see his response. Seeing nothing she decided to question him about it.  
  
"Are you mad about it?"  
  
Sesshomaru's honey brown eyes continued to study Rin. His cold eyes then seem to soften a bit as he looked into her eyes, and then hardened again.  
  
"You are foolish for asking me such a thing. It was an unexpected surprise and nothing more, we will just have to find a way to deal with things."  
  
Sesshomaru then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box. He then reached out and placed it in Rin's lap.  
  
"An early gift for your 18th birthday. I hope it is to your liking Rin."  
  
Rin's eyes widened as she looked at the objects inside of the box she was confused by the sight of the keys in the box.  
  
"You got me got me keys for my birthday Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his once again cold eyes at her.  
  
"I had thought that perhaps these keys were burned into your memory. It would seem I was wrong."  
  
Rin picked the keys up and fingered them a little and then it came to her. These were the keys that went to her parent's house. Sesshomaru had bought her a house for her birthday, well not just any house he had bought her house for her.  
  
"Oh, Sesshomaru thank you it is a wonderful gift."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded as he headed toward the door. He then turned to look at Rin.  
  
"Rin. Get dressed while I sign your release papers. Mother and father will be concerned about your well being."  
  
Rin nodded and did as she was told. However, she was totally confused by his tone of voice.  
  
Rin sighed as she made it to her hunter green Achieva. Two weeks had passed and she was now a month pregnant. She was proud of herself her history, science, P.E. and chemistry teachers had decided to give their final exams early this semester and Rin had aced them all. Well she had gotten a B on her P.E. exam, but hey that was still a good grade.  
  
Her thoughts then drifted to Sesshomaru, She hadn't seen him in two weeks, Rin was starting to think that maybe he wasn't as thrilled about the baby as he had led her to believe. Sesshomaru's parents had been a little shocked over the news of Rin being pregnant. However, they didn't seem to be angry over it too much. Which meant that they had been just as surprised as she and Sesshomaru had been.  
  
After Rin stuck her key in the ignition, and turned it she lifted her head up to look out the windshield. She stifled a scream at what she saw. There taped to her windshield was a warning.  
  
**You Ruined My Life. Now I Will Ruin Yours.**

Rin pulled in a shaky breath as she reach out her window and pulled the note free and then crumpled it up.  
  
"It's nothing he's just trying to scare me. Well it's not going to work, he can't hurt me any more."  
  
Rin however knew she was wrong. Bradley had never forgiven her for leaving him and going to Sesshomaru.  
  
When Rin arrived at the Tenseiga home 25 minutes later, she found that she was all alone she then found a note stuck to the front door.  
  
_ My dear Rin,  
I have dinner planned for us. I assumed you know the way to this address.  
Sesshomaru_  
  
Rin smiled as she read the address. It was the address to her and Sesshomaru's new home. She quickly turned and head back toward her car and head for her destination.  
  
A few minutes later Rin pulled up beside Sesshomaru's silver Pontiac GrandAm. Rin smiled for the third time that night as she saw the bouquet of peach, red and white roses her favorite mix. She bent over and picked up the bouquet. Rin turned the doorknob and walked into the hallway.  
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
  
Rin made her way into the kitchen; dinner seemed to be cooking on the stove and in the oven. The table was set with beautiful blue and red flower patterned china. Rin then noticed that the table was lit by candlelight. Rin started to take a step forward when her foot brushed against something. Her cinnamon eyes widened when she saw another bouquet of peach, red and white roses.  
  
On the other side of the table she found yet another bouquet of roses. Rin was slowly making her way to her room when a pair of hands covered her eyes.  
  
"Do not go there yet Rin. I have other plans."  
  
Rin couldn't help the amusement that covered her words as she spoke.  
  
"Oh, you do, do you now?"  
  
Sesshomaru removed his hands from her eyes as he wrapped them gently yet possessively around Rin's waist. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck taking her sweet jasmine scent as he then whispered into her ear.  
  
"Yes my Rin I do. However, a few surprises must come first. I hope it pleases you."  
  
Rin held her breath as Sesshomaru led her toward her parent's old room. Rin's beautiful cinnamon eyes widened as she looked into room. It no longer had the smell of her parents, but the sweet smell of roses and carnations. The bedroom floor was now a deep red, the wood finish on the dressers and bed stand, was a deep dark cherry. The cherry leaf patterns in the dresser and other furniture matched the leaf pattern in the metal headboard and footboard of the bed. The comforter had oversized leaves on it done completely in earth-toned colors. The satin pillows covers and sheets were a deep ivory color with a maroon border, with green and ivory leaf prints.  
  
The walls of the room were still the same ivory color her parents had in the room. A chandelier like light hung from the ceiling. There was one thing that seemed to catch Rin's eye more then anything. There hanging on the wall above their bed, was Rin's maroon comforter with the jewels her mother had placed on it.  
  
"Oh, Sesshomaru I don't know what to say."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his head as to state that he understood. Rin turned slowly around the room taking everything in. That's when a question found it's way to her lips.  
  
"Sesshomaru what happened to all my parents stuff?"  
  
Sesshomaru walked graciously toward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek  
  
"I had the movers put it all into storage. I figured when the time was right you and I could go through it all."  
  
Rin nodded a yes to him.  
  
"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea."  
  
Sesshomaru then reach out and took Rin's hand in his.  
  
"If you are done looking at our room. I would like to show you my other surprise. Close your eyes. It would not be a surprise if you did not."  
  
Rin giggled lightly as she covered her eyes.  
  
"No I guess it wouldn't be a surprise."  
  
A slight smile found its way onto Sesshomaru's lips as he led Rin out of their bedroom and down the hallway. Once the reached the bedroom door, Sesshomaru turned the knob and pushed the door open. He stepped backwards into the room as he led Rin.  
  
"You may open your eyes now, Rin."  
  
Words refused to form on Rin's lips as her eyes looked around the room. The carpet was now light beige, however it was not the carpet that had stolen her ability to speak, but the cherry stained baby crib. The sheets, bumper, and comforter that had images of the night sky. Yellow moons and stars seemed to dance upon the sheets. The mobile of stars started to play "Lullaby and goodnight".  
  
The changing table, dresser, and rocker were stained the same cherry color as the crib. It all was all so beautiful. It was then that Sesshomaru noticed how much blue was in the sheets. When they had been ordered he realized he didn't know what the child would be yet. Rin seemed to understand what he was frowning about. She then took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure the baby will love the room just as much as I do, whether it is a boy or a girl because their daddy made it."  
  
Rin sighed contently beside Sesshomaru. Dinner had been wonderful; stuffed salmon, the stuffing had been crab and shrimp in a cheese sauce. Angel hair pasta accented the rest of their dinner; it all had begun with a salad with a light dressing. When she asked Sesshomaru were he learned how to cook his answer had been simply.  
  
"There are many things am capable of doing that you have yet to learn. Some day I'm sure you will understand them all."  
  
Her head was gently rest against Sesshomaru's chest. Rin couldn't think of any way to make this any better. It was like a dream.  
  
"Sesshomaru is it possible that this is just a dream? That none of this has really happened?"  
  
Sesshomaru's monotone voice spoke next.  
  
"That is unheard of. We are here are we not? Meaning that this is real for we are real are we not?"  
  
Rin nodded her response.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you are right. Goodnight Sesshomaru. May the night bring you sweet dreams."  
  
Sesshomaru's voice was barely above a whisper, as sleep started to claim him.  
  
"And to you as well, my Rin."  
  
Rin soon found herself slipping into a peaceful slumber. One would hope this night would never end for them. For the days to come would be the most trying for the two of them their lives would be changed forever.  
  
(A/N: Wow, this chapter was longer then I had thought it would be. I hope no one is mad at me. If you wish to see what other changes will take place in their lives, please stay with me. Nothing shall start the way it is now.  
  
I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing. This story thanks to your reviews is fast becoming one of my favorites to write.  
  
Oh if you guys are looking for some great Sess/Rin reading check out **In A Different Light** By_ theMaven_. It's rated R but it's a great story. ) 


	8. Dampened Spirits

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Inuyasha characters. Ha I wish, I think we all do.  
  
(**A/N:** Ok here goes you guys might need a tissue or two. I almost cried while writing this chapter.)  
  
Title: **From Ice to Sunshine  
**  
** Chapter 8: Dampened Spirits  
** By _Tainted InuShemeeko_  
  
Rin pulled in a shaking breath as she tried to sit up in her hospital bed. She was now two months along and at first she couldn't have been happier. That is until this morning, a shearing pain had ripped through her abdomen causing her to call Sesshomaru's mother. She had been so afraid; she had been home alone this morning. Sesshomaru had gone to work early this morning with his father. Mrs. Tenseiga had been the very first person she had thought of, however with her so close to giving birth Rin had felt bad about it.  
  
She rather felt ashamed of herself this had been the third time she had been taken to the hospital. Sesshomaru had been the one to take her the second time when Rin had told him that she was bleeding more then she thought she should be. Once at the hospital they had been able to stop the bleeding. Now however Rin wasn't sure there was anything thing they could do.  
  
Rin smiled lightly as the door to her room opened revealing a very stoic looking Sesshomaru dressed in a light blue, red pinstriped dress- shirt, tan dress pants and dress shoes. However it was the gleam in his honey brown orbs that told her that he was worried.  
  
"Rin. Are you and the baby well? I was unable to find someone who could give me answers, and it would seem that my little sister will be coming sooner then expected."  
  
Hearing Sesshomaru talk of his soon to be born sister, caused tears to fill her cinnamon eyes. Rin bit her lip as the tears threatened to fall, She had promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of him.  
  
"S-Sess...homaru, I'm well, but the baby isn't it's...it's dying Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru's honey brown eyes widened as he stared at her. His eyes then drifted to the small machine that continued to give off the slow and steady heart beat of their child.  
  
"Rin what do you mean it is dying?"  
  
Rin could no longer hold back her tears as they cascaded down her cheeks.  
  
"Dr. Rose said that the placenta didn't connect correctly to the uterus. So the more the baby tries to grow the less nutrition it gets, that it needs to grow properly. It would also seem that it is slowly tearing away from the uterine wall."  
  
By now Rin was sobbing against Sesshomaru's shoulder. Her tears soaking into his shirt, it seemed to Sesshomaru that Fate had once again decided to be cruel to them. There was to be happiness today, for his half sister would be brought into this world. Yet he could not help but flinch at the dark clouds that seemed to be building around them. He then remembered a saying he had read in a book once.  
  
_ 'To give new life was to take from another._'  
  
Sesshomaru then wiped away the tears from Rin's tear streaked face. What could he say to her to stop her pain? It will be all right in a few years we can have another child, no he couldn't say that to her.  
  
"What has Dr. Rose ordered you to do Rin?"  
  
Rin sniffed back a few more tears, as she prepared to tell Sesshomaru what her doctors had told her.  
  
"I'm to stay here in bed and see wether my condition becomes better or worse."  
  
Sesshomaru's expression remained cold and held no trace of emotion, as he looked at his young wife and the spoke to her.  
  
"I see. So the only thing we can do is wait for our child to die and free itself from your body."  
  
The sheets on the bed shifted as Sesshomaru stood up and leaned over Rin to kiss her on her forehead.  
  
"Get some rest Rin. I have matters to attend too."  
  
With that said he turned and walked out of the room. Tears flowed freely from Rin's eyes as she watched Sesshomaru leave. She knew that Sesshomaru was hurting just as much as she was. He however refused to show her that he had a weakness. Rin placed her hand over her womb, her chin trembled and more tears escaped from her eyes as she thought about the tiny little life that was slipping through her fingers.  
  
_ 'We were just getting use to the thought of being parents and  
now this happens. Sesshomaru will you ever love me again?'_  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes darkened as he spotted his half brother up ahead, along with his friend Kagome. It looked like the girl's mother was there as well. He continued his walk to the hospital doors.  
  
"Hey, Sesshomaru our baby sister's here. She's really cute, want to see her?"  
  
As Sesshomaru turned to look at Inuyasha, Inuyasha flinched at the coldness that reflected back at him. He had never seen his brother's eyes look so cold.  
  
"What do I care about her for? I have my own problems to deal with little brother."  
  
It was then that Inuyasha remembered that Rin was in the hospital as well.  
  
"Oh hey how's Rin?"  
  
Sesshomaru however never answered him as he walked through the doors. Inuyasha looked dumb founded as he watched the doors slide close behind his brother.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Rin blinked a few times as she focused on the bright colors in her room. There were flowers someone had sent her twenty-four peach and yellow roses.  
  
_ 'Sesshomaru.'_  
  
Her thoughts were broken when an all to familiar rough and soft voice spoke to her.  
  
"I hope you like them. It's been so long since I bought you flowers I wasn't sure if you still liked roses. When I heard you were in the hospital again I just had to come and check on you again."  
  
The air froze in her lungs she didn't think she could scream even if she wanted too.  
  
_ 'Oh my god it's Bradley, but why now he had all that time in school that he could have confronted me why didn't he?'_  
  
Bradley walked out of the shadows, his had been soft and caring his  
ice colored eyes told a whole other story. She then looked at the  
uniform he had on.  
  
"Bradley you startled me. I didn't know you worked here."  
  
"Yep been working here as a candy striper for the last month. I  
was a bit surprised to find out that you and your fiancé were going to  
have a baby. I would have thought I would have been one of the first  
you told. Not that it matters to me any I'm going to get to have my  
own kid too."  
  
Rin's eyes widened in horror as she watched the smug look appear  
across his face.  
  
"I couldn't have you, so I settled for the closest thing I  
could get. Kari was very willing after awhile. She even agreed  
to marry me."  
  
Rin paled as she took in every word he had said.  
  
_ 'Oh god no. He raped Kari. Why didn't she say anything to me.'  
_  
Bradley smirked at Rin as he walked around her room. He then spoke almost as if he could read her mind.  
  
"Come on Rin do you really think she'd tell anyone. She lacks the courage that you have. Maybe that's what that rich boy likes about you. Bet you're good in the sack? Have to tell you Kari's not that bad, she knows how to please. Besides it doesn't matter how much she hates me she loves that life inside of her and she'd do anything to kept it safe."  
  
At Bradley's last comment Rin thought she was going to be sick. Why had she ever thought she needed him?  
  
"You bastard! You raped her."  
  
Bradley shrugged his shoulders, as he continued to watch her with his eyes. His icy orbs would flick back and froth between Rin and the machine monitoring her and the baby's heart rate.  
  
"Raped, seduced, drugged whatever. No big deal to me, just as long as I can ruin your life. See while Kari gets to have hers I get to watch you and yours die. Think your stoic little rich man will like that?"  
  
Bradley then pulled out a syringe that held some kind of drug in it. Rin was sure it was meant to end her life. She spat out three last words as she pressed down on the nurse's button that was hidden under her sheet.  
  
"You're sick Bradley."  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Sesshomaru walked around the hospital grounds for a while; he had been trying to clear his head for the last ten minutes. No matter how much he thought he just couldn't come up with an answer to the question plaguing his thoughts. Why was this horrible thing happening? What had that tiny being growing inside of Rin done to not deserve the change to live, and see the vast world around them?  
  
"I am unsure when it will happen Rin, but I shall find a way so you do not have to go through this kind of pain."  
  
Sesshomaru then started to make his way back to the front of the hospital. He needed to apologize to Rin for not acting like he gave a damn.  
  
_ 'You are my muse Rin. For you have the power to make me feel and do many things. Things that I would not normally do or feel, you have captured my soul within yours. I am certain that I shall love you for eternality.'_  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Inuyasha blinked his eyes as he caught sight of a flashing red light over at the nurse's station. No one seemed to be at the desk, he then tapped Kagome on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Kagome I think that light's coming from Rin's room I'm going to go check on her."  
  
Kagome nodded as Inuyasha head toward Rin's room. Right before a hand rubbed the top of his head.  
  
"Why if it's isn't Sesshomaru's little half brother Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha growled at the young man as he knocked his hand off his head.  
  
"Knock it off Hiten I'm not little any more."  
  
Hiten laughed as Inuyasha continued up the hallway.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're not a little Inu tot anymore."  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he slowly pulled the door to Rin's room open. His eyes widened as he looked at a man going up to Rin with a needle in his hand.  
  
"Hey who the hell are you? Get the hell away from my sister-in-law!"  
  
Inuyasha ran toward the guys and kicked him in the shin. Rin gasped as Bradley punched the fifteen-year-old Inuyasha in the face. Once he knocked Inuyasha to the ground he continued on what he had planned to do. However, Bradley caught movement in the corner of his just as Inuyasha slammed into him. The needle slammed into the muscle right below his collarbone, causing Rin to scream. Inuyasha on the other hand smirked as his fist smacked into the guys jaw. Bradley's eyes widened as he looked at the empty syringe. He had no idea what it would do to a young man, seeing how it was a drug that was used in abortions. Fear ripping through his heart he ran from the room.  
  
"Going some where Bradley?"  
  
Hiten's fist had surly broken his nose as his head flung backwards and blood began to run from his nose. After pulling himself off of the floor, Bradley headed for the stairs with Hiten and hospital guards behind him.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
At the sound of Rin's scream Sesshomaru had took to the stairs. The elevators had been jammed with people. Fear gripped his heart once more as he passed a bloodied faced Bradley with Hiten close behind him. Seeing Bradley only made Sesshomaru quicken his pace.  
  
_'Rin, be safe please be safe.'_  
  
Sesshomaru froze in the doorway to Rin hospital room. He couldn't believe the scene that was playing before him. Rin now sat on the floor of her room with his little brother's head in her lap. His left cheek was sport a purple bruise while the left corner of his lip was bleeding.  
  
His name was but a mere whisper on his lips as he looked at the beads of sweat pearling across his forehead, and his pale complexion.  
  
"Inu...Yasha."  
  
**To Be Continued.**  
  
(**A/N:** I know I'm evil but hey it's payback time. For one of my favorite authors who posted a new chapter to on of their stories either on May 19 or May 20 and left it as a cliffhanger. So I figured I'd have some fun of my own as well.  
  
Thanks to the many people who are reading this story. I hope no one had any questions, cause I can't remember if any one did or not. Oh hey if you haven't all ready check out my other Sesshomaru / Rin story Cry of the Heart. I would love to hear from you.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Tainted InuShemeeko) 


	9. Dangerous

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, nor any of the other Inuyasha characters.  
  
(**A/N:** For all of you to which it was unclear, the needle hit Inuyasha, ok now on which the title and then the story.)  
  
Title: **From Ice to Sunshine**  
  
**Chapter 9: Dangerous  
** By _Tainted InuShemeeko_  
  
Sesshomaru's body was frozen inside the doorway of Rin's hospital room. His honey brown eyes were showing such emotion that no one had ever seen. Yes it was true his half brother could be annoying, however Rin had been the one to show him that it was Inuyasha's way of telling him he loved him. Now he lay on the tile floor, in Rin's arms, his face pale as sweat seemed to pour from his forehead.  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
At the sound of Sesshomaru's cool voice, Rin turned tear streaked eyes up to face him.  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru it was horrible. Bradley came and he...he was going to kill our baby, Inuyasha was only trying to protect me."  
  
In one swift graceful movement Sesshomaru was at Rin's side. His honey-brown eyes looked down at his half brother. For the looks of it Inuyasha looked like he could have vomited at anytime. Sesshomaru's eyes hardened as he looked down at Inuyasha's pale face.  
  
"Rin, tell me exactly what Bradley did to him?"  
  
Rin just shook her head, she just couldn't think straight the mere fact that Bradley had come to finish off the life of her baby was too much.  
  
"I...I...don't know. It happened so fast."  
  
Inuyasha blinked his eyes as he managed to look up at Sesshomaru. His head felt like some one had slammed it up against a brick wall, while his stomach continued to roll making him feel nauseous.  
  
"It's not a big deal. I think I can tough it out a little."  
  
Sesshomaru's face showed none of his inner feelings toward his half brother as he looked down at him. There his brother was trying to prove that he was just as strong as he was. He was now in debt to Inuyasha for he had protected Rin from Bradley and surly that was the reason why his Rin was still at his side.  
  
For he now knew there was only one goal that Bradley now wished for, the end of his and Rin's happiness. It would seem that he had succeeded in doing so, their unborn child was dying and it was because of Bradley that all of this was happening to them. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was anything but fine, however he could only hope that it wasn't life threatening.  
  
"Don't be foolish, you are anything but fine. I shall fine someone that can help you little brother."  
  
Inuyasha's mismatched eyes widened as Sesshomaru lifted him up into his arms. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was then that Inuyasha figured that the drug Bradley had injected into him was making him hallucinate and that his head was still resting on Rin's lap, instead of being held in his older brother's arms.  
  
Sesshomaru cast Rin a worried looked as he shifted his ailing brother in his arms. One thing was certain he did not want to leave Rin just yet. Especially after learning that Bradley had been trying to kill their child and probably Rin as well. However, it was Inuyasha who needed his attention. He hesitated at the doorway of the room. His honey- brown eyes locked with Rin's cinnamon ones.  
  
Rin smiled gently at Sesshomaru she understood the turmoil that he was going through. As a husband he wanted to stay with her, but he also had a duty as an older brother to make sure that Inuyasha was cared for no matter how annoying he could become.  
  
"Sesshomaru go with Inuyasha. I'll be fine I promise."  
  
All he did was nodded slightly to her, before he hurried out the door and down the hallway of the busy hospital. Rin sighed lightly as she watched him disappeared. She only hoped that Inuyasha would be alright. If anything happened to him, she would blame herself. The only reason why Bradley had harmed him in the first place was because he had been trying to hurt her.  
  
"Oh God please let Inuyasha be alright. I've lost my mother and now I'm losing our baby. Please don't let me lose Inuyasha too."  
  
Rin then slowly made her way back to her bed. Prior to Bradley's sudden appearance in her room, shortly after Sesshomaru left Dr. Rose had come to discuss Rin's condition.  
  
** Flash back**  
  
_"Rin you have a condition that is hard to work with most of the time, there isn't much we can do."  
  
Rin had looked confused as she had looked up at Dr. Rose.  
  
"What kind of condition are we talking about?" Rin had questioned her.  
  
Dr. Rose remained serious as she continued to speak.  
  
_ _ "Well we call it placenta abruption, it's were the placenta is poorly attached to the wall of the uterus. I know we've talked about this before I was hoping that Sesshomaru would be here so we could discuss it together. I only wish to prepare the two of you for what is to come. The placenta will continue to slowly pull away from the uterus, which in time will result in a miscarriage. I am terribly sorry I wish I had better news to tell you."  
_  
_ Rin had remained quite as she took in the information that the doctor had just given her. It was then that a simple question surfaced in her mind.  
  
"Will I be able to have a child later on?"  
  
Rin felt as if someone had lifted a weight off of her chest, as Dr. Rose smiled at her.  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
Dr. Rose's response brought a smile to her face. There was hope that she and Sesshomaru could have children at a later time in their lives. Even though she was still saddened at the thought of losing the child she was carrying, she couldn't help but be happy that this wasn't the only child she could have.  
_  
**End of Flashback   
**  
Rin then slowly made her way to her bed and back into the sheets. It was then that a sharp pain surge across her abdomen caused her to cry out in pain. Her body bent forward as the sharp pain increased. Rin's right hand trembled as she pressed the call button for the nurse. The pain was so intense at times Rin found it hard to breath, tears pooled from her cinnamon orbs as she felt warm fluid seeping between her legs.  
  
With tear-filled eyes that were also glazed over with pain, Rin looked over at the monitor that had been monitoring her baby's small heart. The needle no longer moved nor was it beeping slowly, it had stopped. It was then that Rin knew that her baby's life had ended before it had ever begun. Rin's uterus muscles tightened once more causing pain to surge through her only again. Just as the last pain came Rin was claimed by darkness as she blacked out from the pain.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Sesshomaru let out a breath that he had been unknowingly holding inside. He had just been told by a doctor that Inuyasha would be fine after he had some rest. Of course the doctor had also said that he would be sick for a few days in order to cleanse his body of the drug that had been injected into his blood stream.  
  
His thoughts drifted to Hiten who still hadn't returned since he took off after Bradley. Yura and Hiten's younger brother Manten had both left, leaving Sesshomaru free to go back to Rin. However once he reached Rin's room he found a startling surprise. Rin was no longer in the room; she had been moved. He continued to stare at the freshly made bed. Where was she? What had happened? She had seemed fine when he left to have Inuyasha cared for and now she was gone.  
  
As Sesshomaru turned to leave the room, his honey-brown eyes widened when he saw Dr. Rose standing in the doorway. He stared at her for a moment and he did not like the look in her hazel eyes as she stared at him. When he looked in her eyes he saw, sorrow, pity, regret, and even a little bit of anger. Rin's beautiful face flashed through his mind's eye surly she was the reason why her doctor was acting so strangely. As Sesshomaru spoke to her, his voice became cold and hard. Making it sound more like an order then a question.  
  
"What has happened? Where is Rin?"  
  
Dr. Rose continued to stare at him, regret and sorrow still visible in her usually bright hazel eyes. Her voice was strained as she answered him.  
  
"Mr. Tenseiga, I sorry but..."  
  
Sesshomaru didn't give the doctor a chance to finish.  
  
"Where is Rin? I wish to know of her whereabouts now."  
  
Dr. Rose saw the panic that was slowly building in Sesshomaru's eyes and quickly answered him. If only to calm him down.  
  
"Rin is fine we moved her to a room down the hall. It will suit her needs better."  
  
Sesshomaru only became more confused at hearing this. Haven't she all ready been in a room that would fit the needs of her and their child? After a few minutes Sesshomaru realized that the doctor was speaking to him.  
  
"However Sesshomaru I have news that may grieve you."  
  
He jerked his head up at hearing this, his once gleaming eyes turning cold and hard with in a few seconds.  
  
"Which would be?" He asked his voice turning cold and lifeless as well.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as she looked away for a moment in order to compose herself before turning back to look at him.  
  
"You see Rin had a condition we call placenta abruption. I was explaining it to Rin earlier. Placenta abruption happens when the placenta starts to tear away from the lining of the uterus. Unfortunately there is not much we can do from it; the end result of this is that the woman has a miscarriage. I am deeply sorry for your loss."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly got a distance look in them, which seemed to worry Dr. Rose just a little.  
  
"This shouldn't keep her from having children in the future. Rin is still very young as are you. Though the pain of losing this baby will never go away, it will lessen and the two of you will be able to slowly move on with your lives."  
  
Sesshomaru only nodded to her.  
  
"What is Rin's room number now? Also I take it that Rin will be able to go home tomorrow?"  
  
Dr. Rose was startled by the sudden change in Sesshomaru. He seemed so cold and distance now. She no longer could read his emotions in his eyes; she shivered as his glared over his shoulder at her. Once getting a hold of herself she answered him.  
  
"Her room number is 223 now, and yes I want to keep her here overnight for observations and then she'll be free to go in the morning."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded once more as he then walked gracefully down the hallway to Rin's room. He stood in front of her door for a few seconds before he pushed the down open. Walking slowly into the room he made his way to the other side of her bed. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be in a peaceful drug induced sleep. An IV was attached to her body; he watched the liquid in the plastic bags drip and run down the tube that entered her body.  
  
His honey-brown eyes narrowed as his thoughts drifted to the one person that was responsible for his Rin's pain as well as his own, Bradley Holmes. That bastard had brought so much pain into their lives. Sesshomaru knew that he would not be satisfied until he paid for what he had done.  
  
He once again stole a glance over at Rin; both his hands were balled into fist as he stared at her. Dr. Rose had said that this kind of thing just happened sometimes and there was nothing he could have done about it. However, Sesshomaru thought differently Bradley had been in Rin's room he had tried to attack her and instead ended up harming Inuyasha as well as Rin. For the way Sesshomaru saw it, had Bradley not just to harm anyone, their child might still be alive.  
  
"My dear sweet Rin, I swear on my life I will make Bradley Holmes regret the day **he** ever came into your life."  
  
Sesshomaru leaned over Rin and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. A small smile appeared on his lips as he thought.  
  
_ 'It would seem that Bradley wishes to make me think that he is dangerous. Perhaps it is time I show him just would dangerous the Tenseiga family can be, especially when lines concerning one's family have been crossed.'_  
  
His thoughts were broken when he sensed as presence in the room with him and Rin. When he turned toward the door he found a girl about Rin's age staring at Rin; the girl's brown eyes glassy with tears, as she continued to stare into the room. After a few moments Sesshomaru realized whom the girl was she was one of Rin's friends from school, then as suddenly as she had appeared the girl that Sesshomaru now knew as Kari Akirko turned and ran from the room.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
A sob caught in her throat as she rounded the next corner. She had come to support her best friend and to only find out that Rin had lost the baby she had been carrying. Kari then glanced down at herself, if one didn't know what to look for not one could tell that she was just about four months along.  
  
Her tears of sadness quickly turned to tear of bitterness. As the memories of the night Bradley kidnapped her, and then forced himself on her. Telling her that if he couldn't have Rin he would have to settle for the next best thing her, Kari squeezed her eyes shut as hot tears fell from them.  
  
_'I'm sorry Rin, I'm so sorry. I should have come to you sooner.'  
_  
Kari shivered as she remembered how Bradley had groped her body with his rough hands.  
  
"I should have come to you sooner. I should have come to you the night he raped me, but I didn't I was to scared that he would kill me if he found out that I told someone about that night."  
  
Kari propped her arms up on her knees as she continued to shed tears for Rin and for herself. At the sound of soft shoes coming around the corner Kari raised her head to see who had stopped before her. Her brown tear filled eyes widened when she saw who was standing before her.  
  
She gasped as his name slipped from her lips.  
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
  
(**A/N:** Ok since I can't remember if I mentioned this in the last chapter I'll say it now. Each time Rin was at the hospital Bradley would go to see her. That's when he learned that Rin was all ready at a high risk for a miscarriage, so he decided to make it happen.  
  
Sesshomaru believes that Bradley had put to much stress on Rin, and that is yet she lost the baby. You'll find out more in the next chapter. **Chapter 10: Lies and Secrets  
  
**Yay, another chapter finished, please read/ review.  
  
** Ja ne!**  
  
_**Tainted InuShemeeko**_) 


	10. Lies and Secrets

Title: **From Ice to Sunshine  
**  
**WARNING:** If you have a thing about underage drinking then do not read this chapter. You have been warned.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters you guys should know this by now. I don't own the song Nobody's Home by Avril Lauigne  
  
(**A/N:** Don't think I have any except thanks to all the wonderful people who have reviewed, and here I didn't think this story was going to make it boy was I wrong.)  
  
**Chapter 10: Lies and Secrets  
** By _Tainted InuShemeeko  
  
_ Kari gasped as she looked up at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
His eyes remained cold as he continued to stare at the young woman with tear streaked cheeks in front of him. He couldn't control the anger that was building inside him. His voice came out harsher then he had planned.  
  
"That monster stole something scared to you as well and you told no one of this deed? You even carry his child within you. Why, why would you want to have that bastard's child?"  
  
Kari stood up and stood her ground in front of Sesshomaru, hot tears splashing to the floor below.  
  
"I didn't plan this, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't end its life; it's just an innocent being, it didn't ask to be born this way. I tried I really did but every time I went to the clinic, I would always end up leaving. I couldn't go through with it. I just couldn't take its life."  
  
Without knowing that she was doing it Kari threw herself into Sesshomaru's arms as she sobbed. Sesshomaru slowly wrapped his arms around her hoping that it would be enough, besides Rin he had never comforted a woman before. He then cleared his throat and blushed as he asked Kari what her name was.  
  
"I believe your last name is Kendoma, however your first name has left me I do apologize."  
  
Kari couldn't help the small giggle that escaped from within her. He was so cute when he was embarrassed no wonder Rin fell in love with him. Her voice soon became soft as she spoke to him.  
  
"My first name is Kari, well I should go. Give my best to Rin."  
  
She then pulled out of Sesshomaru's embrace as she turned to leave. His right hand shot out and grabbed the forearm of her left arm.  
  
"Kari you can not keep this secret from Rin for long you must tell her soon. It is better to give her all the news soon. Bradley shall regret harming you or Rin, I shall see to it that he is put into jail for life."  
  
Kari gave him a small smile as she walked down the hallway. She then stopped to look back at him.  
  
"Sesshomaru I want to thank you for understanding. You really are more caring than you think, and don't worry I will tell her soon, but some how I think she all ready knows."  
  
Sesshomaru watched as Kari Kendoma walked out of the hospital doors. Her last statement was a mystery to him. What had she meant when she said that Rin already knew?  
  
_'How could Rin know about the predicament that Kari is in?'  
_  
That's when it hit him; Bradley had been in the room with Rin minutes before she collapsed.  
  
"Of course how could he not resist in gloating about what he saw as an accomplishment. I can only guess how my sweet Rin took the news, surly she feels betrayed."  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
**  
Sesshomaru remained by Rin's side all night. He was awakened by the bright rays of the sun that filtered in through the curtains in her room. Blinking his eyes Sesshomaru took in his surroundings, he then remembered that he had fallen asleep in the chair beside Rin's bed. His honey-brown eyes quickly looked in the direction of Rin's bed. A small smile was drawn on her face as she looked at him.  
  
"Morning sleepyhead, I was starting to think that you were going to sleep the day away."  
  
Her smile had confused him how could she be so happy this morning? They had just lost their child shouldn't she still be sad? Yet he couldn't find a trace of sadness in her face or in her eyes, the only thing there was this sparkling happiness.  
  
_ 'How can she have that smile on her lips? I just don't understand it; her heart has to be broken.'  
_  
He soon came back to his sense, so he could then speak.  
  
"From the looks of it you are ready to go home are you not?"  
  
"Hai, Sesshomaru I'm ready to go home now."  
  
He nodded as he continued to watch Rin.  
  
"Kari came to see you yesterday. She had come to tell you something yet she never did, she said she had a feeling that you already knew. Is this true?"  
  
Rin's cinnamon eyes widened when she understood what Sesshomaru was talking about. It must have been true and Kari had finally come to confide in her about what Bradley had done to her months ago.  
  
"Hai, I know that Bradley raped her, just as I know that she is pregnant as well."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and remained silent.  
  
"Let us go home then Rin."  
  
She smiled lightly as he took her hand and they left the room and headed down the hall.  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**  
  
The sun was just starting to peek out from behind the horizon. Sesshomaru leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, then her cheek, then her neck. He missed the feeling of Rin's soft skin against his; damn he just missed having her. It had been a month and a half since Rin had had her miscarriage that doctor had told her that she could have sex now and that everything looked good.  
  
He needed her now, there were so many feelings locked up inside him. Yet it wasn't his unshed grief that he was worried about, it was Rin's. She had, had so much grief this year her mother and now their child. What worried him the most was that she had missed his graduation; she wouldn't even go to the party afterwards. No she had tried to go to his ceremony, yet when her eyes fell on Toki, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's baby sister she had burst into tears and left.  
  
Sesshomaru kissed her shoulder, god how he needed her right now yet not once had she kissed him back in fact she shied away from him.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
Rin pulled the sheet up over her shoulder.  
  
"Not now Sesshomaru."  
  
Her response made his blood boil she was his wife he wanted to help her heal he wanted to talk to her, but every time he tried she pulled him away. Sesshomaru pulled the sheet off him-self and climbed out of bed.  
  
"As you wish, I'm going to work."  
  
Fifteen minutes after a cold shower Sesshomaru was dressed in a dark blue- red pin striped suit. A white dress shirt and red tie, and black dress shoes finished up his look. He drank a glass of orange juice and grabbed a breakfast bar as he hurried out the door.  
  
He stopped at the door and turned to see Rin standing in the kitchen. She was still dressed in her peach nightgown.  
  
"Enjoy your day Rin."  
  
With that said he left, the soles of his shoes clicked on the sidewalk as he made his way to his silver Pontiac Grand AM. Sesshomaru tossed his briefcase across the seat as he climbed in slamming the door behind him.  
  
_ [I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it every day  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again]  
_  
He just didn't understand why he couldn't reach her. Why wouldn't she let him in, why wouldn't she let any of them in? Him, Inuyasha, Kagome, his step-mother, his father, even her best friends Kari and Koharu, Rin had turned them away and locked herself up inside.  
  
"Why Rin why do you intend to keep your pain inside. It's not like you to do such a thing. You've never been so reserved with me before."  
  
Thirty minutes later Sesshomaru pulled into his parking spot. He looked up at the huge silver and black building. Huge gold letters sparkled in the morning sun they read "_Antique_ _Finds_". Sesshomaru knew that his father's company name was misleading yet that was how InuTaisho Tenseiga had planned it all along.  
  
Sesshomaru knew that today was going to be a long day. He just hoped he could make it through the day. It was something he wasn't sure he could do. He had wanted Rin this morning he didn't have her this morning. Hell he would have been happy with a conversation this morning, he couldn't even get that.  
  
"Rin I truly wish I knew what was going on in that head of yours."  
  
_ [What's wrong what's wrong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs]  
_  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**  
  
Rin took a shaky step towards the nursery, she felt like this was the first time she was going into it, which in reality it wasn't. Her left hand shook as she turned the key in the lock and then the knob. Why was she doing this to herself, because ever time she did, she was greeted with that happy memory of the night Sesshomaru showed her this room.  
  
Sesshomaru had had on a smile that night. She missed that smile and she was the reason why she hadn't seen it. All she really wanted to do was go back, go back through time to that minute and stay there.  
  
_ [She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside__]  
_  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
**  
Sesshomaru looked up from the stack of papers. From the way things were he couldn't wait for is first semester to start in college. He had already gotten his acceptant letter from Bokuseno University, as well as Yale and a whole bunch of other colleges however Bokuseno University had been his first choice.  
  
"I believe my father sent all of this work to me on purpose."  
  
In truth his father had done it on purpose. It was well known in his family that there was a strained tension between Rin and him. This morning had been proof of that strain; she had turned away from him for the twelfth time, rejected when he needed her just like he was sure she needed him.

_[Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
Now you can't find  
What you've left behind]_  
  
Sesshomaru glared over at the radio, he hadn't really been paying attention to the song on the radio till that verse started playing. It seemed to him that the song was mocking him for it was the second time he had heard it today. It had been playing when he had started his car this morning.  
  
_[Be strong be strong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs]_  
  
He jumped up from his desk as quickly switched it off, as he did so, there was a firm knock on the door of his small office. Sesshomaru cleared his mind of thoughts of this morning as he spoke.  
  
"You may come in."  
  
Sesshomaru's father walked into the office and took in his son's disheveled state. The top two buttons to his white shirt were unbuttoned and his red tie was untied. The tie that had been holding his hair back was falling out and the stack of papers that had been there this morning was still there. This would have been the normal state he expected to see Inuyasha in when he turned eighteen. However he never expected to see Sesshomaru in the state he was, he had always been the perfect set of calm.  
  
"Sesshomaru, Izayoi and Toki will be coming with me on a business trip for a week. Inuyasha will be staying at Miroku's house. It would mean a lot to Izayoi and I if you and Rin would come and stay at the house."  
  
There was no response from Sesshomaru he remain silent. So his father cleared his throat as he looked around his son's office once more.  
  
"Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off and get some rest. These papers can wait another day to be looked over."  
  
In response to his father's words, Sesshomaru walked over and grabbed the jacket to his suit. He then turned his cold eyes to his father.  
  
"As you wish father, I will stay at the house if that is what you desire. When do you leave?"  
  
InuTaisho found his voice as he answered his son.  
  
"They are already at the airport they are just waiting on me to arrive."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and spoke once more as he headed for the door.  
  
"That is good. I hope your flight is a good one. Good day father."  
  
He had been halfway though the doorway when his father's voice stopped him.  
  
"Isn't Rin staying with you?"  
  
The air in the room seemed to grow colder as Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at his father.  
  
"What Rin does is her business. I am sure that my company is the last thing that she wants. I have tried to mourn the death of our child with her and she refuses to let me in, let alone be with her."  
  
He then stormed down the hallway, took a left and headed down the stairs.  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru don't give up on her. She needs you now more then you know."  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
**  
Once inside his parent's house Sesshomaru slid off his shoes, he then laid his jacket on the back of one of the dinning room chairs. He then did the one thing that he thought he would never do, seeing how he had two more years before he was of drinking age. Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen and walked over to his father's mini bar.  
  
Pulling out a shot glass, he then pulled out the liquor that he would need as well as a few other ingredients as he prepared his poison. This entire he did from memory from watching his father make it. He smiled as he recalled what his father had called it.  
  
"San Diego Silver Bullet, perhaps father you did teach me something."  
  
He downed his first shot and then another.  
  
"It's clear that you taught me nothing about women. For it would seem I know nothing about them."  
  
Sesshomaru then abandoned the shot glass on the counter and shuffled into the living room. He gracefully let his body drop into the blue recliner, as his cold honey brown eyes stared into the dark fireplace. A lone tear slid from one of his eyes and then another one.  
  
Lies all lies that's all she had told him. She wasn't fine and things weren't ok and he knew it now he should have seen it sooner, but he didn't because he was trying to deal with his own grief. So in truth they both had pushed each other away.  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
**  
_[Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind  
She's can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place yeah]  
_  
Tears slid down her cheeks for the third time that day, as she hung up the phone with Sesshomaru's father. He had called to see if his son had come home because no one was answering the phone at their house. She couldn't do this any more, she just couldn't keep pushing him away she needed him he was her lifeline.  
  
_ [She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes....]  
_  
Rin flipped the button on her radio as she hurriedly ran out the door locking it behind her. No the song was wrong she did have a place to dry her eyes. She had Sesshomaru that was if she hadn't already lost him. Rin shook her head as she hurried to her car. How could she have been so stupid to think that she was the only one hurting and in pain, he was hurting too only she had been too blinded by her own pain to see it.  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru please be okay...and please forgive me."  
  
She buckled her seat belt as she pressed down on the gas and backed her car out of their driveway. Rin was going with her gut on where Sesshomaru was at she just hoped she was right.  
  
(**A/N:** That's all for Ch. 10. Stay tuned for **Chapter 11: Forgiveness and A Plan**. Don't forget to review. Wow _150 _review I'm so proud that to all of you, who have taken the time to review.  
  
** Ja ne!**  
  
_Tainted InuShemeeko_)


	11. Forgiveness, the Plan

**Disclaimer:** I hold on ownership over the Inuyasha cast. I do however I do own Toki, Kari and of course the evil Bradley Holmes. I do not own the song **Underneath** by _Jessica Simpson_ .

(**A/N:** Wow 177 reviews I never thought I would see one of my stories get this many reviews. Thank you to all those who took the time to read and review it, it really means a lot.)

**Chapter 11: Forgiveness, the Plan**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

Rin breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Sesshomaru's silver Pontiac Grand AM, parked in front of the house. She pulled her hunter green Achieva up next to it, once she had it in park Rin climbed out and closed the door behind her. Then with hurried steps she made it to the front door, her fingers shook as she reached for the door knob. She was afraid, she was afraid of what kind of state she would find Sesshomaru in.

Taking a deep breath Rin turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. The house was dark, which did nothing to comfort Rin's building fear. She walked in closing the door behind her as she did so.

"Sesshomaru, are you here?"

She slowly made her way into the living room when she heard a crunch underneath one of her dress shoes. Rin slowly switched the light on dim as she looked down at the carpet. Glass, that's what she had just stepped on, shattered glass but where did it come from? Her eyes darted up to find Sesshomaru slouched in one of the lounge chairs. His silver locks were wild upon his head; the four top buttons of his white shirt were undone, the sleeves were pushed up to his elbows.

Sesshomaru's disarray brought tears to Rin's eyes. She had made him like this, Rin looked closer at Sesshomaru. Tears, his normally cold honey brown eyes were red and wet from...from crying. He had cried for her, for their baby, this was the first time she had ever seen tears on his face and it broken her heart. The sound of something sloshing inside a bottle shook Rin out of her thoughts.

Her cinnamon eyes widened as she watched Sesshomaru pull a Whiskey bottle from his lips. His arm hung over the arm of the chair as he held on to the bottle. Tears slipped from Rin's eyes as she realized how much pain he really was in. Sesshomaru never drank, not like this; she also knew that he despised whiskey so why was he drinking it?

_[Sometimes it's hard when you're so deep inside_

_To see all you could lose in a blink of an eye_

_Dreams could be shattered, you could be gone_

_How would I survive, cuz you're where I belong_

_My soul believer, without you_

_I don't know who I would be]_

Making her way over to Sesshomaru, Rin pried the whiskey bottle out of Sesshomaru's fingers and sat it on the bookshelf. She then leaned into Sesshomaru a little as she slowly ran her fingers through his silver locks. Fresh tears fell from her eyes as her forehead rested against his.

"I am so sorry Sesshomaru. I've been acting like a child; I've only been thinking how much I've been hurting. I never thought once about how you were feeling."

She brushed a feathery kiss on his still lips; there was no response from the stone statue that was now her husband. So she kissed him once more nothing, so instead she started to talk to him.

"Your father offered me a part time job this summer in between the college courses I'm taking this summer. I thought I would get a head start on some courses before my senior year starts this fall."

Sesshomaru continued to stare pass her, not even responding to her words.

"I boxed up a bunch of the baby's things today. That way when we do have a child, we'll still have it all. Also I was thinking maybe if you wanted too have our wedding for your whole family before I graduate we could. I wouldn't mind it at all."

Rin was startled at first when Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her. His lips meet hers in a soft kiss, his voice soft as he spoke.

"So it would seem that you are not merely a dream. That is good to know."

In one quick motion Sesshomaru was some how standing on his feet with Rin in his arms. Their lips pressed firmly against one another, as he carefully made his way up stairs. Once inside his room, Sesshomaru kicked the door closed and carried Rin over to the bed, he then gently laid her on the bed. Their hands slid in and over each other's clothes as they tried to rid each other's bodies of the garments.

A moan of contentment slipped from between Sesshomaru's lips as he felt her skin slid against his. In each kiss and caress there was a need and wanting, that had been put at bay for too long.

_[Underneath, I can feel you move through me_

_Inside out, you surround me_

_I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath_

_Oh, you're everything I know_

_So how could I let you go?]_

Rin's mind swam with the images of this morning; he had been trying to show her that he was still there for her. Instead she had turned away from him, she let go of all the sweet memories they had and only focused on her sadness. She kept on telling herself that she didn't need him right now, but she had been wrong she did need him.

"Sesshomaru I was so mean to you the last month or so. I can only hope that over time you well forgive my foolishness."

His honey-brown eyes gleamed with a fiery passion, as he captured her tender lips within his once more.

"My sweet Rin, I forgave you the minute your lips touched mine. How could I not? For I had back the one thing I thought I had lost. I am sorry as well Rin; I should have never doubted how you truly felt."

_[Sometimes I listen to a voice that isn't mine_

_I disconnect from anything inside_

_I have made choices, and wasted all the days_

_I could've been with you, when my heart_

_had stayed_

_I know you've waited faithfully_

_Blessing our love even stronger]_

Tears fell from her eyes as she laid her head against his chest, yes she was wrong to doubt his feelings for her yet how could she not? He had been so quite and reserved, it was still hard for her to tell what he was feeling. The mask he wore always covered his true feelings. The memory of this morning flashed through her mind again. He had been trying, trying to reach out and comfort her.

Rin's left hand slid across Sesshomaru's exposed chest, as she clang to him. His natural scent of rain water and cedar was calming to her sense. She sighed as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"Hold me, Sesshomaru, just hold me. I wish I could just stay in this moment and never let you go."

_[Underneath, I can feel you move through me_

_Inside out, you surround me_

_I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath_

_Oh, you're everything I know_

_So how could I let you go?]_

Sesshomaru smiled lightly to himself; yes he had been foolish to think that he could ever let her go. For Rin was in every one of his heartbeats, she had become the reason why he remembered to breath, yet she was also the reason why he forgot at times. He would have never thought it could have happened, but it had Rin had slowly started to thaw out his frozen heart.

"I shall hold on to you until you wish me to let go of you."

Rin smiled as she looked up at Sesshomaru, there in his beautiful honey eyes was the same glowing light, when he had asked her to become his wife and made love to her. Yes it was a gleam that she knew very well; it said that he loved her completely.

"I will never want you to let go of me again."

A small smile played on Sesshomaru's lips when he heard this.

"Then I shall hold on to you, until time itself no longer exists, so that shall be far longer than eternity."

Sesshomaru pressed his nose into the crook of Rin's neck as he pulled in her sweet smell of lilacs and roses. Surly someone had made a mistake, there where times that he just didn't see how he had gotten as lucky as to have found someone as innocent and sweet as Rin.

"Sesshomaru, will you make love to me tonight?"

Yes he was indeed blessed for the feel of her soft skin upon his was just what his heart cried out for. Tonight was the night that the two of them could start to slowly heal one another.

_[I've been blessed with all the best_

_For every gift you have given_

_I've been touched by hands that trust_

_My love that's risen]_

The sound of clothes rustling could be heard as the two star crossed lovers, removed each others clothes. For a few moments Sesshomaru lay pinned beneath Rin's small slim frame. He moaned as each touch of Rin's velvet fingers seemed to heat the fire that was even now burning hotter inside of his loins.

In one quick surprising roll, Rin found herself beneath Sesshomaru. His hot lips pressed against hers, he then moved to the ticklish spot that he had found on her neck, which caused her to giggle lightly as he continued to kiss her in that spot. Sesshomaru then kneaded her breasts, his tongue then wrapping around the tip of one nipple and then the other. The moan he received from Rin was music to his ears.

"So it would seem that I haven't lost my touch."

Rin arched her back as Sesshomaru slowly made it to her navel, his tongue taking in the wonderful sweet salty taste of her skin. As he looked up at Rin he saw a strange wanting in her eyes that he had never seen before. Sesshomaru was now straddling Rin's body, her tender fingers weaving their way through Sesshomaru's wonderful silvery locks, which caused a moan of pleasure to escape from Sesshomaru's lips.

She then leaned forward and captured his lips to hers, drawing his body closer to hers as she did so. After a few seconds the kiss became so heated it seemed as if they were stealing air from each other. The fire in Sesshomaru's loins was now burning hotter, with each one of Rin's velvety touches.

Being afraid that he was about to reach his climax without Rin. Sesshomaru gently started to make his way through her folds. A few minutes later it was like a beautiful dance, Rin's hips moved with each one of Sesshomaru's rhythmic thrusts. It was now that Sesshomaru wished that time could just stand still in this moment and never fade. His voice was husky and filled with passion as he spoke,

"Rin, you have brought warmth into my heart that I have not felt since I was a young child."

He wrapped his arms around Rin as she rested her head against his warm bare chest.

"You see there is a reason for my coldness, I was seven when my mother left me with father and never came back. From that I learned that the world is cold and cruel, and that in order to survive in that world, one must be cold as well."

Sesshomaru proceeded to run his fingers through Rin's shoulder length dark brown hair. Yes she was his reason for living, they had lost a child, but as long as they had each other he knew they would be all right. He then kissed her forehead, his lips then moving to each one of her cheeks before capturing her lips within his own.

Rin's soft voice broke through the silence as the kiss ended.

"Sesshomaru, I wish this moment would never end."

The makings of a small smile were drawn across his lips as he answered her.

"In that case I shall have to see what can be done to have more moments like this."

He smirked as Rin giggled lightly beside him her head once again rested on his chest.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The sound of ice being dumped into a glass could be heard, it was then followed by the shuffle of bare feet walked across a tan carpet. The said figure then made his way to his room. Once inside he made his way to the far right side of the room, he then slowly slid the white wood panel back to reveal a secret hidden room.

For someone who had never seen this secret room the pictures on the wall would be very startling. Every single wall in that room was covered with pictures of Rin Faren, the fist picture dating back to Rin's 8th grade year in Jr. High.

"I'll make you mine again Rin. You will be mine again; all I need to do is take care of that pretty boy Tenseiga. Once he's gone you won't have anyone to turn too."

Bradley looked up from the photo that he had of Rin in his hands. His ice colored eyes glared over at a picture of Rin at the Jr. and Sr. dance. The picture was perfect except for one little eye sore that was in it.

"Sesshomaru Tenseiga."

Bradley's hands started to shake as he continued to stare at the photo.

"You ruined her, she tainted now because you had to touch her. She was living purity and she's been tarnished."

He then suddenly stuck out at the left side of the photo, a knife gripped inside his hands as he screamed at the photo.

"I won't let you keep her she's mine, all mine. You think you've won, but you haven't because this is only the beginning. I know how your days go, what your schedule is like. The first moment that you leave her alone, I will swoop down and take back what has always belonged to me."

Bradley then ran a shaky finger down over the breathtaking young woman who now stood alone in the photo. Her partner having had been ripped apart.

"Don't worry Rin; I'll save you from that horrible demon. He won't hurt you any more. Once you're with me I'll make you into the pure woman you once were, you'll never cry again."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru's eyes glanced down at the sleeping form of Rin. He was in heaven, a feeling he hadn't felt in months. It felt as if nothing had ever happened, and they were sharing their first time together. However, a few minutes later he was reminded of the cruel reality, that Rin was no longer carrying their child that moment had been robbed from her and him as well.

Rin's soft voice broke through his thoughts when she spoke to him.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was taken by surprise as those three words slipped from her lips. Completely confused by what she had just said he asked.

"Why do you feel the need to apologize when you have done nothing wrong? I do not want you to continue to blame yourself for something that you had no control over."

He gently brushed a strand of her hair out of her face as he continued to speak.

"We have suffered a terrible loss, however in time we will heal, for we both still have our lives together to live. Let us focus on that as well as our future happiness."

Rin nodded softly after hearing Sesshomaru's words. They would indeed have to focus on their future together and the happiness that was surly to come.

"Yes, I will do my best to focus on the things in life that I still have, such as you Sesshomaru."

Her lips were soft and gentle at first as they intertwined with his own lips, his left hand trailed down her bare back as his right one cupped her chin. Sesshomaru soon found his lips straying away from her lips to the smooth skin of her neck. The sweet taste and smell of her flesh was pleasing to his very senses.

Rin found that her legs were now intertwined with Sesshomaru's as they lay against one another. Her life would be complete if she could stay like this with Sesshomaru forever. However something always seemed to ruin her happy endings.

(**A/N:** Sorry about the short chapter, I kind of forgot where I was going with this chapter. There shall be a little fluff and citrus, oh if you want the lemon for this chapter you'll have to go to , It will be posted by Friday I hope if not before, look for me under Tainted InuShemeeko. Same thing will stand for **Ch. 12: Coldness Inside**.)

(**A/N2:** Anyone who is brave enough to do a fan art of their favorite scene in From Ice to Sunshine or any of my other stories. Email it to me and the people who give it a try will have a chapter dedicated to them. By the way no one has to do this I was just wondering how many people would be interested in giving it a try.

Ja ne!

_Tainted InuShemeeko_)


	12. Coldness Inside

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha, nor to I own Sesshomaru it's just some thing I will have to learn to live with.

**WARNING: Brief moments of slight nakedness.** There you guys have been warned, if you don't want to see or read it then don't read it. And wait till you see these **888 **everyone cool with that I hope so.

(A/N: To **JadeGoddess**: _yes_ the obsessive guy is Bradley. Sorry** Sakura Harusame**: thanks for trying, but you were review 193 I want thank _all of you_ who have taken time to review this story, it means a lot to me.

Wow that's all I can really say, _200 _reviews I could never imagine that in my wildest dreams, ok well..._maybe_ in my wildest dreams.)

**Chapter 12: Coldness Inside**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

Stretching as the warm morning rays of the sun, peeked through the dark blue cotton curtains; Sesshomaru could help but smile, a bit as he felt soft warm flesh move closer to his body. Last nights events blinked on and off in his head as he tried to place them all together. There was a dull ache in the sides of his temples. His honey golden brown eyes looked over at the sleeping beauty that lay beside him.

That's when all of the wonderful points of last night came to mind in one swift rush. He had spent the rest of the night, in the arms of this beautiful angel. Yes that was indeed what she was; Rin was his angel. A feathery kiss found its way to his shoulder and then his neck.

"Good morning Sesshomaru."

Rin's cinnamon eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked into her husband's eyes. His voice was harsh yet gentle as he asked a simple question.

"I trust you slept well."

Rin responded with a yes as she brushed a few strands of his silvery bangs out of his face.

"What, about you Sesshomaru? Did you sleep well as well?"

Sesshomaru absent-mindedly ran his fingers through her dark brown tresses, before he chose to answer.

"Yes, I slept very well I believe, however I regret some of my actions from last night. If I had not been so foolish last night, I would not have the headache that I do now."

Rin couldn't help but smile at him.

"Just try not to do it again and I think you'll be ok."

At hearing her words Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile a small unnoticeable smile. Yet he once again found himself wondering, why he had been so judgmental? Shaking his head clear of those thoughts he moved on to something else as he spoke to his Rin.

"Last night, you said something about my father offering you a part time job in between your College courses."

Shifting slightly in the covers so she could lean her chin over his shoulder, Rin began to draw with her nails on his back. Sending sensual shivers up and down Sesshomaru's spine, as she continued to drawn hearts and other shapes there as she began to speak.

"Yes he did, does it upset you that he did?"

Rin questioned. She then waited to hear his response, hoping that he wasn't displeased with his father's offer. Sighing as Rin combed her finger through his hair; he could then feel her gentle pulling and knew that she was braiding his hair.

"No, it does not upset me. I will enjoy getting to see more of you this summer. I however would not want this job to get in the way of your college studies."

Rin giggled lightly at the concern she heard laced in his voice as he spoke. Wanting to make him feel more comfortable about her choice, her reply was simple.

"I rank eleventh in my class; sure it's one number from being in the top ten. Then again we all have to start somewhere. So I'm sure I'll be fine and if it gets to be too much, your father told me to let him know and he would just keep it open for me."

Now that his thick slivery-white hair was out of the way, Rin draped the braid over his right shoulder, so she could kiss the back of his neck.

"You on the other hand were what fifth in your graduating class and moved up to first so we all have to start somewhere." She spoke as she playfully stuck her tongue out. To which Sesshomaru replied.

"You are mistaken I ranked second in my class."

Not liking the playful tone he had just spoken to her in. Rin questioned him with her eyes, before asking.

"Sesshomaru, just what are you thinking about in that head of yours?"

Without giving Rin time to react, Sesshomaru turned quickly in the bed. Startling Rin and causing her to scream in surprise.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

A smirk appeared on his lips as he looked down at her. His hands gently pinning her wrist to the bed, as he glanced over every inch of her body. Sesshomaru's voice became stoic and cold, yet still managed to remain gentle as his answered her.

"You wish to know what I am doing. I shall tell you, I am preparing to be late for work. I'm sure my father will understand, for I am planning on spending the entire morning with you."

Catching on to what Sesshomaru's intentions were, Rin decided to play along with him.

"Oh really and just how were you planning on spending the morning with me?"

There was a strange twinkle in his honey golden eyes, as he spoke.

"Perhaps I should give you a demonstration of what I have planned for us this morning."

Rin giggled lightly as Sesshomaru leaned closer to her, pulling her lips closer to his as he did so. Enjoying the feel of her lips against his, he deepened the kiss causing a moan of pleasure to slip from Rin's lips. Sesshomaru's then playfully nipped at the side of her neck causing her to sigh.

"Do my plans for this morning satisfy you, my Rin?"

Feeling that all familiar warmness as it warmed the inside of her stomach and then rushed to her center, Rin was unsure if she was going to be able to answer him. It had been so long since he had touched her as he was doing now; she had forgotten what a mere touch from him could do to her body.

Last night had been wonderful, however it failed to compare to right now. Their love last night was rushed for both had been starving to touch and feel the other. That it just wasn't the same as right now. Now was like a fantasy, each kiss, touch, or caress was done slowly. It was done so to build up the passion from within. From the reactions he was receiving from Rin, were telling him that he was doing it perfectly.

Not wanting to be the only one in complete and wondrous bliss. Rin leaned into his bare chest, her own chest being crushed against his. Her own lips trying to explore Sesshomaru, kissing the side of his neck, she then began to playfully nip at his right ear. This action caused him to respond in a low husky moan.

The feel of her nails raking across his skin caused a shiver to run down his spine as he felt his manhood harden with the want of the woman who lay before him. Yes this is how it wanted it to always be between the two of them; never did he want it to end. His father was out of town, so by all rights he was the boss today, and when he went to work today Rin would be at his side.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**THREE and a HALF HOURS LATER**

Rin smiled as she closed the door to Sesshomaru office inside _Antique Finds_. Before they had even left the house Sesshomaru had explained to her what it was that went on at his father's company. She had learned that Antique Finds was one of the top businesses that work on international trade.

She had been taken by surprise when Sesshomaru's father had offered her a part time job. Then again she was kind of happy that he had, it gave her and Sesshomaru time to see more of each other. Which would be good for the two of them as a whole, they needed to be near each other yet at the same time be separate.

Rin continued on her way down the hallway, went she thought she caught the sight of something familiar out of the corner of her eye. Stopping in her tracks she looked in the direction she thought she saw the person head in, however when she looked in the same direction there was no one there.

"Hmm, I must be seeing things. I don't even know why I even thought it was him."

Shrugging off the eerie feeling she was having Rin continued down the office hallway. When a cold chill shot down her spine, her cinnamon orbs locked with two all too familiar ice blue eyes. Taking a quick detour to Sesshomaru's office, Rin took a right as she quickened her pace. Her heart was beating so fast, she was sure that it was about to rip its way out of her chest cavity.

Panic seemed to be coursing through every vein in her body as her feet rushed toward Sesshomaru's office door. Turning the knob on the door, Rin pushed it open, and pushed it closed as her body leaned against it. Her breathing was coming out in short pants as she tried to calm herself.

Lifting her head Rin noticed that she didn't see Sesshomaru anywhere in his office.

"He's not here. Oh Sesshomaru, please hurry back."

Rin raised a shaky hand up to the door knob and turned the lock. She then slid down the door until she was on the carpeted floor of Sesshomaru office. Rin then felt a tear slid down her face as she hid in the corner behind the door.

"Oh, Sesshomaru what are we going to do? Why won't he leave us alone?"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Reaching out to turn the knob on his office door, Sesshomaru became puzzled when his door wouldn't open.

"That's odd; I don't remember locking up my office before I left to see Ruri."

Not giving it a second thought he reached down into his pants pocket to fish out his keys. Nothing could put a dampener on his day, this morning had just been to perfect for any one to be able to ruin his mood or so he thought.

Making his way to his desk, he was startled when he noticed that someone was sitting on the floor of his office. Sesshomaru was just about to call for security, when he noticed that the person's form looked familiar to him. Wanting to be sure he was right about whom it might be, he tested a name on his lips as he wait to see if they were going to respond to it.

"Is that you Rin?"

The person in question slowly raised their head so Sesshomaru could see who they were. Sesshomaru's golden honey brown eyes widened as he saw a sad eyed Rin looking back at him. Letting his papers fall to his desk Sesshomaru took quick strides to get to Rin's side. Dropping on his knees beside her, he could now tell that she was shaking something must have frightened her.

Feeling Sesshomaru arms wrap around her in a protective hold, Rin let go of all her fears as tears poured freely from her cinnamon orbs. She continued to sob into Sesshomaru's shoulder as he rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"Shh... it's all right I'm here now. Tell me what happened."

Rin continued to sob uncontrollable, as one thing entered her mind. His eyes they were filled with so many things that it scared her to death. Those piercing ice blue eyes filled with anger, need, and lust. Not once had she ever seen such a cold heartless wanting in a persons eyes before, not even in Sesshomaru's for his coldness was completely different from what she just saw.

"He's here Sesshomaru; he's in this very building. Why can't he leave us alone? Doesn't he know that he has caused us enough pain? Please tell me that you believe me when I tell you that I really did see him, his ice blue eyes were so cold."

At first he was completely confused by Rin's words and then his mind started to soak up the words ice blue eyes. That's when the young man's face flickered inside his minds eye.

_'Bradley Holmes, how dare he come into my family's place of business? What kind of game is he playing at? I will have to watch him very carefully, it would seem that his earlier plan to drive a wedge between us, did not work out as he hoped it would.'_

Pulling Rin into his lap, he gently soothed her fears away as he continued to talk softly to her.

"It will be all right Rin. You are safe here at work. I promise that as long as I am here with you no harm will come to you. I shall not allow it too."

Lifting her chin so then her face was facing him. Sesshomaru ran a thumb under her eyes, wiping away any tears that were left there on her cheeks. Holding her face gently in his hands he then leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I trust you are feeling better now? Perhaps the two of us shall call it a day. I'm caught up with all of my paper work and my two meetings have been moved to later on in the week."

Rin answer was a simple smile as she leaned into his chest.

"That sounds wonderful Sesshomaru that is if you're sure you won't get in trouble for leaving."

"I have never been in trouble before Rin. Besides I am in charge for now, and I answer to no one beside my father, who is currently not here."

There was no hiding the smile on Rin's face as she and Sesshomaru head toward the elevator, she was with Sesshomaru she had nothing to worry able. She kept reminding herself over and over again that there was no way Bradley was that brazen to try something with so many people around.

_'He's not that stupid. Then again if he was stupid I wouldn't be in the mess that I'm in now, now would I?'_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Halfway to the parking lot that belonged to the _Antique Finds _building An idea came to Rin as they both started on their own ways to their respected cars.

"Sesshomaru, why don't we take each other's car home tonight? That way on the drive home we can still be with one another in a way. What do you think?"

Not hearing a response for Sesshomaru, Rin decided to answer for him.

"Sorry, it was kind of a stupid idea wasn't it?"

She then felt Sesshomaru's fingers brush against her cheeks as he then lifted her chin up once more, so then her cinnamon orbs locked with his golden honey brown orbs.

"If you wish to take the Grand AM home you may, and I shall drive your Achieva home."

A bright smile beamed on her face as she kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek. She had been unsure at first on how he would feel about taking his car home. However, in the end he didn't seem to mind at all. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Sesshomaru pulled the keys to his car out and handed them to Rin. She did the same thing for him as she fished her keys out of her purse.

Placing a kiss on each other's lips, they both turned and started to walk toward their parking spots. Sesshomaru was half way to Rin's car when a warning bell went off inside his head. Rin had said she had seen Bradley today inside the building. So what purpose did he have for being there?

Sesshomaru then started sprinting toward the area where his car was parked.

"Rin, Rin, stop don't unlock the doors!"

Just as her thumb slid over the lock, she turned to see Sesshomaru running towards her. Just as Sesshomaru grabbed her in his arms and started to run away from the car. There was a clicking sound, right before a loud _BOOM_ exploded from within the car. The explosion threw both Sesshomaru and Rin onto the assault, as hot pieces of debris showered down on them.

Sesshomaru's motionless form lay over Rin's acting like a human shield, as one last explosion was given off by the fiery car. Scattering pieces of burnt and twisted metal in every direction, frantic voices could be heard as several people ran out of the building to see whose car had just caught fire and then exploded. The shock that greeted anyone was that the car that was a flame was the car of their boss's son.

"Quick someone call nine, one-one. We need an ambulance, someone one's been hurt in the explosion."

Rin did her best to fight off the pain that was now throbbing in her head. Why did her head hurt any way? It was then she realized that some one was lying on top of her. Catching the sight of slivery hair, Rin new it had to belong to her Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what's going on? Why did you grab me like that?"

Struggling to pull her self out from underneath of Sesshomaru. Her heart turned cold as she felt his grip go loose around her.

"Sesshomaru?"

Pulling herself out from under him a little bit more, Rin then place a hand to her fore head. When she brought it back down, her fingers were sticky and covered in blood. Her eyes then glanced over at Sesshomaru, whose graciously handsome face was now covered in ash. Rin noticed a small gash on the side of his head was starting to stain a few of his slivery locks a crimson color.

Her cinnamon orbs widened in horror as she noticed the crimson color that was blooming out from the huge gash that had been made on his back. With shaking fingers Rin ripped a strip of cloth off of the skirt she was wearing. The hot assault burned into her hands and knees as she crawled over toward Sesshomaru.

Hot tears streamed down her face as she took in the seriousness of the wound on Sesshomaru's back. Rin's stomach did a flip-flop when she saw the piece of metal that was caught inside of the wound. With gentle fingers she applied as pressure as she dared. She knew she had to stop the bleeding some how or Sesshomaru wouldn't make it

A small moan escaped from within Sesshomaru as Rin did her best to stop the bleeding. The throbbing in her head was becoming worse as she fought to stay conscious, which was a battle that she saw that she was losing fast.

"Please Sesshomaru, please just hang in there."

Crimson tears dripped down onto Sesshomaru's bloody shirt, as Rin did her best to keep herself steady, the whole left side of her face was now sticky with blood. When at last she felt her own body failing on her and she collapsed once again to the ground.

**TBC**

(**A/N: Holds shield up as she talks from behind it **Please don't kill me if you kill me you won't find out what's going to happen next. This story still has several more chapters to go through so bare with me please. You guys are the best, I love you.

**Ja ne!**

_Tainted InuShemeeko_)

26


	13. Hanging on, Mask of Guilt and Rage

**Disclaimer: **Hi there, I'm sure if you guys read enough of my stories then you already know that I have no ownership over any of the InuYasha characters.

**Chapter 13: Hanging on, Mask of Guilt and Rage**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

Sesshomaru was awakened by the searing pain that was shooting down his back. All around him he could hear people screaming and crying. He slowly lifted his head from the asphalt as he did, the memories from minutes before can rushing back to him. Making him forget all about the pain that was shooting down his spine, right now only one thing mattered finding Rin. Sesshomaru's honey brown eyes were now glazed over with pain as he tried to pull himself across the hot ground.

Rin had seen Bradley Holmes inside of the office building so the two of them had decided to go home early. When they both walk to the parking lot, Rin had suggested that they take each other's cars instead of their own. He had been half way to Rin's car when a feeling came over him, something just didn't feel right. Sesshomaru then realized that there was no way for Bradley to know that Rin would be there. So Bradley's one purpose for being there would be for one thing to get rid of him.

Just as he had reached Rin and pulled her in front of him, Sesshomaru remembered hearing a strange noise coming from his car. Which only made him run faster with Rin and then there was nothing his memory was blank.

Sesshomaru ignored the pain that was ripping through his body as he continued to pull himself along. It was then that he realized that something was lying on top of him. He looked to his right and realized for the first time that Rin wasn't beside him. This knowledge caused Sesshomaru to try and look behind him, which caused the pain in his back to increase.

Through the veil of pain in front of his eyes he caught sight of Rin's dark hair.

_'No not Rin, please kami not Rin.'_

Sesshomaru looked over to try and get to Rin all he could see was red. It blinded the sight in his right eye, as well as the ground. He then suddenly noticed the blood that was caked to the left side of Rin's face. Rage coursed through his whole body as he reached a blood covered hand toward Rin. The action caused streams of uncontrollable pain to spread through out his body. He then screamed out in pain and anger,

"Your day will come Bradley I will make you pay for all you have done to us."

Unable to fight the pain anymore, Sesshomaru passed out and gave himself back to the darkness.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Bradley ran his fingers through the wild dark mop on top of his head; uncontrollable panic was etched all over his face. None of this was suppose to happen, Rin wasn't suppose to get hurt just the demon that she was married too.

"Oh god, oh god, why Rin, why did you go to his car? You were supposed to go to your car not his. Just look at what you made me do to you this isn't going to do at all."

Afraid that someone might see him, Bradley dared not stay on the grounds for too long. Someone might realize that he didn't belong there and then he really would be in trouble. So he did the one thing that his uncontrollable fear would let him do, he ran. Not once did he look behind him, as he ran, he just had to get away and pray that Rin was not hurt that badly.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rin's head was spinning as she tried her best to open her eyes. On both sides of her, she could faintly hear a man and a woman speaking too her. At first she was surprised that they even knew her name, then again she was a family member of the most well known family in the town.

"Mrs. Tenseiga, can you hear me? Just take it easy you were caught in an accident, don't worry everything will be alright we'll take good care on you."

She knew they would, even though she wasn't fond of hospitals. Rin had started to relax a little when a starling thought came to mind. Where was Sesshomaru? Was he even alive still?

"My husband, where's my husband? Where's Sesshomaru?"

The female EMT did her best to calm Rin's fears as she spoke.

"He's been air lifted to the hospital, but don't worry he's in good hands."

Rin did her best to relax, but she couldn't it didn't matter. She was hang on the end of panic, didn't they air lift people when they were really bad off. Rin laid still as the EMTs continued to work on her. She wasn't about to believe that she was going to lose Sesshomaru. There was no way, he couldn't leave her. He was her everything and now he was fighting for his life.

_'Please Sesshomaru you can't, please don't leave me.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru did his best not to cry out in pain; however the pain was like nothing he had ever felt before. He could feel something poking him in the back, it was sharp and thick. A voice to the right of him spoke,

"Take it easy young Mr. Tenseiga; there is still a piece of metal lodged in your back. It will have to be surgically removed when we get to the hospital."

Then a woman about twenty eight started to talk to him.

"Mr. Tenseiga, do you know why you're here?"

He thought about it for a moment and then answered,

"I know that I was injured in some way…"

It was then that everything came back to him, causing his breathing to become difficult.

"There was an explosion in the parking lot; my wife and I were caught in it."

For the first time in his life Sesshomaru felt himself panic, which he did not like at all but it couldn't be helped.

"Rin where is she, I must know how badly she was injured."

Sesshomaru did his best to ignore the pain in his lungs as he snarled out his question. The woman riding with him spoke to him as softly.

"She'll be fine, but right now I need you to try and calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

She then slipped an oxygen mask over Sesshomaru's nose and mouth, which would aid him in breathing better. Somehow she knew that some of the words she spoke were false, for she truly had no way of knowing how things would turn out in the end. Only the doctor that was standing and waiting for news from the OR could tell.

There was one question running through both of the EMT's as they watched Sesshomaru's vitals. Why and who would be mad enough to try and kill the eldest son of InuTaisho Toga Tenseiga? It just didn't make sense, however in a world like today it was hard to say. There were people out there that their minds had actually gone south.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuTaisho's hand shook as he hung the phone back down on the receiver. Right now he felt as if a piece of his heart had been ripped out of his chest. No, it couldn't be it was impossible; there was no way that the person on the other line could have been right. Then again Myoga had never been wrong before, he always took pride in all the information he bought to InuTaisho.

He stiffened when he heard Izayoi walk into the room.

"InuTaisho, who was that on the phone?"

InuTaisho did his best to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke to his wife.

"Is Toki asleep?"

Izayoi took a cautious step toward her now solemn husband.

"Yes she is InuTaisho what is it? What's wrong?"

Standing quickly on his feet, InuTaisho looked out the window at the evening sky. How was he supposed to tell her? Izayoi wasn't Sesshomaru's true mother, yet it had never really mattered to her. For she thought of him as if he was her own. Hearing this new he knew would wound her soul just as much as it had his.

"We will be leaving for Tokyo soon. There are matters there that need the both of us."

InuTaisho's words confused her and they didn't make any sense.

"InuTaisho, what's going on you're not making any sense."

He then turned to face Izayoi; his honey brown eyes were filled with a sadness she had never seen before.

"There was an explosion in the parking lot of our building. Someone planted a bomb on one of the cars."

"Oh, InuTaisho that's horrible."

The late summer breeze caught the ends of his long silver hair, as he walked toward his caring wife.

"There's more Izayoi, the bomb was attached to Sesshomaru's car."

InuTaisho watched as she gasped and placed a hand to her mouth as he continued.

"Both he and Rin where caught in the explosion."

He had almost never cried in his life, yet when he saw the liquid streams flowing from Izayoi's eyes he felt a crack in the wall. Somehow he managed to continue to tell her what he had just heard from Myoga.

"It turns out that Rin's injuries aren't that bad. Sesshomaru used his body like a shield and protected her."

Izayoi was half afraid to ask, but she had to know she just had too.

What about Sesshomaru? What did Myoga say about Sesshomaru's injuries?"

InuTaisho blew a breath out of his nose, as he took his wife's hands in his. He then fought to have the courage to tell her what he didn't want to tell her.

"Sesshomaru is still in surgery. There hasn't been any word on how he's doing yet."

That right then was enough to make InuTaisho lose his mind. The waiting, he didn't want to wait he wanted answers. Which made him leaving for home as soon as he could a big must, he needed to be here, he just had to see his son.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

With her head wound stitched up and her left arm in a sling, Rin made her way down the hallway. She just had to know she had to find out how bad Sesshomaru was hurt.

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away._

Rin's cinnamon orbs widened as she watched them roll Sesshomaru into the operating room. There was only one thing that ran through her mind when she saw him.

_'Please lord; don't let me lose him, not after everything we've been through.'_

_I didn't know that it was so cold_

_And you needed someone_

_To show you the way_

_So I took your hand and we figured out_

_That when the tide comes_

_I'd take you away_

She had just gotten over one sadness in her life, and she knew that she could bear to lose Sesshomaru as well. Just like she had been the one to melt some of the ice around his heart, he was the stone in her life that kept her from falling. They had just started a life together surely it was his time to leave her not yet.

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted _

_was somebody who cares_

Time was slowly slowing down as Rin paced the hallway. Why hadn't they came out and told her anything about Sesshomaru yet. Just why hadn't someone came and told her yet what was going on? That's when a doctor with red hair and azure eyes started to walk toward her.

"Mrs. Tenseiga?"

Rin took a step toward the doctor as he walked from the OR.

"Ye-ssss, I'm Mrs. Tenseiga. How is my husband, how is Sesshomaru?"

She didn't like the grim look that the doctor was giving her. It only meant on thing, something bad must have happened to Sesshomaru. Rin braced herself for the doctor's words as he spoke.

"Mrs. Tenseiga, I wish to tell you that your husband made it through the surgery all right. We were about to remove the metal debris from his back. However there appears to be a small amount of nerve damage in his back that send messages to his legs."

There was no stopping the trail of crystalline tears that were running down her cheeks. At this very moment Rin felt like she was falling, none of this was possible; no it just couldn't be real.

_I'm sinking slowly _

_So hurry hold me_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me_

_hanging on _

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

The doctor continued to explain thing to her, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"However, the damage doesn't seem to be permanent. In a few months I'm sure Sesshomaru will be able to walk again. Let's not forget that he is still very young."

The young doctor shifted on his feet as he looked at Rin. He didn't know what else he could tell her.

"Well I should get back inside. I will check back in with you, if there are any changes."

_If you want to _

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted _

_was somebody who cares_

Rin watched as the doors to the OR swung closed. She felt as if the wall to the world she had known was crumbling apart on her. None of this seemed real, no it just couldn't be real all of this had to be a dream of some kind.

Inuyasha became stunned as Rin started to fall toward the floor. His sneakered feet slid on the tile floor in the hospital, as he hurriedly made his way to Rin.

"Rin what happened? Where's Sesshomaru?"

Her knees gave out on her the minute Inuyasha's hand touched her shoulder. Which caused the fifteen year old to brace her as her knees sank to the floor.

"Rin, talk to me please, do you know what's going on with Sesshomaru? I mean he's a pain in my ass but he's still my brother.

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you need me you know I'll be there_

_Oh, yeah_

Somehow finding the strength Rin managed to pull herself to her feet. She then watched as the doors to the operating room swung open and Sesshomaru was rolled out. Rin bit her lip as she watched the nurses push him down the hall. Her cheeks were stained with tears as the doctor walked toward her.

Rin was only half aware of what the doctor was say to her. All she really cared about was seeing Sesshomaru.

"When can I see him?"

"We're working on getting him into a recovery room. As soon as he is settled in we'll let you go into see him. Just try not to stress him out to much, we did him as calm as we can get him. It will help out his recovery a lot."

Unsure on how to word her question, Rin just came out and asked it.

"Does he already know about his condition?"

The doctor stuffed a pen back into his pocket of his lab coat as he continued to speak to Rin.

"No, however there is someone waiting with him now. As soon as he is awake more, his condition will be explained to him. You may go see him in a few minutes."

Rin's eyes glanced at the name tag that was on the doctor's coat as he turned and led Inuyasha off to talk to him. It read Dr. K. Jin, she then watched as a nurse walked up to Dr. Jin. He smiled as he walked up to her.

"The nurses tell me that he has been asking for you non stop. You may go see him now, he's in room 221."

Rin nodded and bowed as she made her way to the elevator, she was going to get to see Sesshomaru now and that's all that matter.

_If you want to _

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_was somebody who cares_

Time seemed to slow as Rin stood in front of the door that had two twenty-one on them. Here it was the one moment she had been wanting and now she was afraid. She was afraid if she opened the door that Sesshomaru would disappear on her. Pulling in a shaky breath Rin placed her right hand on the door as she pushed it open.

As she walked into the room, Rin took in Sesshomaru's resting form. Pure white bandages where wrapped around Sesshomaru's head. All types of tubes and wires were attached to his body telling Rin and anyone who were to walk into the room that he was indeed alive.

Taking slow gentle steps Rin made her way to Sesshomaru's bedside. She then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his left cheek.

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see _

_Where you go when you're gone_

A soft smile and more tears followed as she watched his honey golden brown eyes flutter open. It was one thing she had hoped to see his eyes, and her wish had been granted to her.

"Please Sesshomaru don't ever leave me like that again. I thought I was going to lose you."

Sesshomaru moved his left hand to touch her right cheek. He then brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"I have no intention of leaving you anytime soon. However I was concerned that you might have left me as well I am greatful that you have not. I am not sure if I could make it through this alone. For you are my reason for living."

Rin smiled as she gently placed a gentle hand on his bruised and scraped right cheek. She then leaned in to place a kiss on his lips.

"As you are mine; Sesshomaru, so much has happened to us this year. What did we ever do to deserve all of these horrible things?"

Sesshomaru's voice remained steady and calm as he answered Rin.

"You are speaking of my current condition. It is nothing we will make it through together and will make the best of it. The temporally lost of movement in my legs is merely an obstacle for us to over come."

Sesshomaru squeezed Rin's hand; to show that things would work out for them it would just take time and lots of patience. Their lips touched in a passionate kiss, each one shriving to please the other. For the both knew that they would always have each other.

(**Quick A/N:** Next time in **Ch. 14. A Gift for the One I Love**. Summer is over and November is coming to a close as well, the coldness of winter is coming and Sesshomaru is adapting to his life in a wheelchair. At the same time he promises Rin that he will be walking again by the New Year. Rin however has a Christmas present that no one expected.

Ok now on to reviewer responses: To **AntarsStarChild:**_ I shall fix this, how soon I can not saying when my plot just keeps growing. _

**To all of you who asked about Sesshomaru:**_ You now see that he is alive._

**Thank you**_to all of you who have taken to read and review this story. It makes me over flow with joy._

Until Next Time,

Ja ne!

_Tainted InuShemeeko_)


	14. A Gift for the One I Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the InuYasha Characters. The song _Hide Away_ belongs to **Hilary Duff**.

(**A/N: **(Tears flowing down face.) _I want to thank all of you who reviewed this story it means a lot to me._

**AntarsStarChild: **_I really can't say if he will die or not, who know he might hard to say. As for Sesshomaru he will get better I'm just not going to say when, seeing how injuries like the one's he has takes time. _

**Devon Masterson-Bond: **_A beat down uh, well yeah just not yet. _

**Vikki:** _I'm glad you_ _are enjoying this story, seeing how I put a lot of heart and Soul into my writing._

**Imagine-me:**_ Sorry for putting you in the hospital hope you get out soon. _

**Kikyou: **_Thanks for the praise; I'm glad you liked it._

**Angelwarrior1: **_Nope I'm still writing; it just takes me a little while._

**zeddy200:**_ I'm sure he will walk again it's just going to take more time that what Sesshomaru wants it too. _

**fairyskye: **_I am very happy to hear that you are enjoying it, I hope my future chapters don't disappoint._

**Foxy Fire: **_Nope I'm still writing, I just have a lot that I'm writing that's all._

**Kikyo102: **_I'm glad you are enjoying the story hope I don't disappoint with this chapter, I think it's a good one._

**Otieohnee: **_I'm glad you liked this story and trust me, I have thought about writing as a fulltime job its what I'd love to do._

To **JadeGoddess/New Fan and Valese: **_Sorry_ _I can't say whether or not Rin will be pregnant sorry so you'll just have to hang in there with me to find out._

_Thanks goes out too:_** InuSpirit, rin91, InuShemeeko's Big Fan, g27, Keiko89, PurpleOceanFairy, agrias-101, Spiral576, essis, and Inuyasha's-Brown Eyed Goddess.** Without all of your wonderful reviews I wouldn't see the need to keep this story going. Thanks again.

**Chapter 14: A Gift for the One I Love**

_By Tainted InuShemeeko_

Two honey brown eyes stared out the window at the falling snow. It wasn't even winter yet and here it was the last week in November and it was snowing. Snow what was so great about it? Other then the fact that it was cold, wet and it blocked roads and made going outside impossible. There were times that he knew that he felt like he was just like the snow at times, cold and uncaring. Then she had come into his life and had helped him push away the snowdrifts that had built up around his heart.

He had tried not to hurt her feelings; he knew she was only trying to help. As much as he loved her he hated having to ask her for help. Not only did it make him feel like he had no pride left, it made him feel worthless and he hadn't felt like that since his mother had left them when he was six. He continued to stare out the window as the harsh winter continued to blow the heavy snow around, snowdrifts were starting to form around their house making him feel like he was truly trapped in the spot he was in forever. That's when her soft and caring voice broke through his thoughts.

"Sesshomaru, breakfast is almost ready. Oh and your father called a little bit ago, he said he would fax those reports you wanted to go over for the meeting on next Tuesday."

He was silent for a moment, which didn't concern Rin anymore, she had gotten used to it. Sesshomaru had always been a silent person, but after the explosion he became even more silent. That didn't bother her at all what bothered her was that he never wanted to spend time with her. She knew what he was afraid of he feared that he wouldn't be as vital as he once had been. Even though the doctors had told him that that part of his body was unharmed, the never wavering Sesshomaru was afraid that he would not perform as he once had. So she never pushed, she knew that he in many ways was still adjusting to his new life in a wheelchair.

Rin knew that he hated it and at first he had hated her when she had started to home school herself and then fax, email, and take her work to her teachers. He had hated her because she was pushing herself too hard in order to graduate early and he was angry at her because of everything that she would be missing out on. This time it was Sesshomaru who broke through her thoughts as he spoke to her.

"Thank you Rin. I'll be there in a moment; I'd like to sit here a little longer."

Rin's soft voice then spoke its reply as she slowly turned to walk back into the kitchen.

"Alright, just don't be too long I don't want your omelet and misao getting cold."

He simply nodded his head at her and continued to watch the snow fall. A few minutes later he placed his hands to the wheels of his chair and turned himself around. Sesshomaru's honey brown eyes glanced down at the chair he was now forced to sit in. He glanced soon fell to his motionless legs.

_'Am I to be like this forever, were the doctors wrong? I've become the on thing I despise as helpless human being, who feels worthless. I however am not worthless, I must continue believing that this is merely a simple challenge for me to overcome.'_

Sesshomaru however knew better, when the doctors had told him to give it time. He had not believed that it would take this long. The rest of the month of September and part of October had been nothing but pain and anguish, and during that time he had hurt Rin more then he had wanted.

**Flashback**

_After several weeks in the hospital Sesshomaru was released on September 28th. Classes had already started for Sesshomaru and his father had pulled some strings and fixed it so Sesshomaru could get caught up with all his classes at home. _

_"We're home Sesshomaru. It's so good to have you home again."_

_Yes he was home and at that moment he was sure that things would start to get back to normal. That's went his eyes fell on the new edition to their house. A second walkway had been added and build on to it was a ramp. That was the slap to the face that made him realize that nothing would ever be the way it was before the explosion in the parking lot of his father's business. However he soon came to realize what he hated the most was the self-loathing he felt for himself. He had never felt this not once, which only made him angrier with himself._

_At first he didn't mind Rin's help then as time went on, he grew to hate it. For every time she had to help him do something he felt less like a man. However his true challenge lied in whether or not he would ever feel comfortable sleeping with Rin, he couldn't help but think that he would never be able to felt her warm core closing in around him as the two of them climaxed together._

_What Sesshomaru wanted was to have the life they had, had before Bradley Holmes came into the picture. His father had sent special investors out to find him, but every trail they found turned out cold. It was like the man had disappeared from the earth. _

Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he then wheeled into the kitchen where Rin was waiting for him. They then ate their breakfast in silence; this is how they had eaten for the last few months, in silence. Rin's cinnamon orbs glanced over at Sesshomaru a few times as she watched him eat.

_Hiding away_

_Losing the day_

_As if it doesn't really matter_

_Saying good-bye _

_Scared to say why_

A few days ago she had watched as he stopped his wheelchair in front of the room that once was going to be the baby's room. Rin had then watched as he dug his keys out of his pocket and place one into the lock. After pulling the key out, he then turned the knob and used his chair to push the door open. She however didn't say anything to him nor did she follow after him.

It had taken her a little while to realize why he had gone into the empty bedroom and then it came to her. He was afraid, her Sesshomaru was truly afraid. He was afraid that he would never be able to make a child with her. Rin knew those were empty fears, however every time she tried to talk to him about the test result, he would always brush her off.

_Afraid it will shatter our world_

_Show me some faith now_

_Trust me somehow_

_'If he would just listen to me, why does he have to be so set in his ways?'_

Rin had read the papers over and over again, all of his test came back looking good. Blood pressure, organ functions; even his sperm count and mobility came back looking good.

The nerve damage that was in his lower back had healed and he had feeling down there. Yet at the same time Sesshomaru still swore that he still couldn't feel his legs yet. Rin was even starting to wonder if it all was in his head now. Still deep down inside she didn't want to believe that it was true.

Her Sesshomaru would never want that, Rin knew that he didn't want to remain in a wheelchair. So maybe they were just rushing it, maybe it was going to take longer then the doctors had first though. She didn't want to sound selfish, but she wanted her husband back; to feel like he was there. She wanted to kiss him and make love to him, but no matter what she said or tried he wouldn't hear of it.

_Why are we keeping our secrets?_

_Why are we hiding ourselves away?_

_Any way we can hide away _

_I don't want to fake it_

_I want to make you believe what I say,_

_I won't let you hide away_

Clearing the table of the breakfast dishes and placing them into the dishwasher. Rin then thought of going to the office however, with all the snow and no four-wheel drive she knew she was just as stuck as Sesshomaru. She knew for a fact that her father-in-law wouldn't be happy with her if she tried after he had told her to stay home.

_'I want to be with him, I really do. It's just these last few weeks he's been so cold to me. I'm not sure if I can stand it.'_

Looking up from the sink, Rin then walked into living room. Once there she saw that Sesshomaru was once again in the same spot she had found him before. Staring out the window at the raging snowstorm, managing to find her voice she spoke to him in a soft and depressing tone.

"I'm a little tired; I'll be in our room if you need me for anything."

She had hoped she would get a moving response from him. Sadly, the only thing she received was a,

"As you wish, Rin."

_Where do we go?_

_How do we know_

_What we're ever really after?_

Sesshomaru's response caused her to bite her lips as she turned away from him. Rin then slowly made her way to their room. She looked down at the bedroom floor that was a deep red, then to wood finish on the dressers and bed stand that was a deep dark cherry. Rin's gaze fell to the cherry leaf patterns in the dresser and other furniture matched the leaf pattern in the metal headboard and footboard of the bed. Then to the comforter that had oversized leaves on it done completely in earth-toned colors. The satin pillows covers and sheets were a deep ivory color with a maroon border, with green and ivory leaf prints.

Her cinnamon orbs then looked up at the ivory walls in the room. A chandelier-like light hung from the ceiling. There was one thing that seemed to catch Rin's eye more then anything. There hanging on the wall above their bed, was Rin's maroon comforter with the jewels her mother had placed on it. A weak smile spread on her face as she thought of the day he had presented the newly finished room to her. It had been a wonderful gift to receive.

Now however, after everything that had happened to them it only seemed to bring tears to her once bright sparkling eyes. Rin flung herself onto the bed and clutched a pillow in her arms. As fresh tear fell from her eyes, she then did something she had been holding out on. Rin cried, she cried until there were hardly any tears to cry.

_Sometimes it's clear_

_When you are here_

_Nothing can shatter our world_

_I need some faith now_

_To trust you somehow_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru's trance was broken, when he thought he heard sobs coming from their bedroom. Wanting to make sure he wasn't hearing things he wheeled himself into the hallway and then stopped in front of their room. Leaning toward the door soft muffled sobs, reached his ears and then vibrated inside of them.

"Rin?"

When there was no response he reached from the doorknob and turned it. Then using the foot pedals he pushed the door open. The room was dark expect for the grey blue light coming from outside where the snowstorm remained. Sesshomaru's honey golden eyes took in Rin's crumpled form on the bed. Her body shook with every sob she released. Right now there was one thing that Sesshomaru was sure of; he was the source of her pain. He knew this because he himself had been there as well this year, and here he was doing the same thing to her.

_Why are we keeping our secrets?_

_Why are we hiding ourselves away?_

_Any way we can hide away_

_I don't want to fake it_

_I want to make you believe what I say_

_I won't let you hide away_

Locking the wheels on his chair, he then pulled himself out of it and into the chair that now sat beside their bed. He sat there for a while mulling things over in his mind. Sesshomaru's voice was soft and gentle as he spoke to her.

"Rin tell me what's wrong? What is it, what's on your mind?"

Her sobs stopped for a brief moment, and at first he was sure that she wasn't going to answer him. Tears streamed from her eyes as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Why, Sesshomaru why are you turning away from me? Please let me in, talk to me again. Say anything you want, but please don't drift away from me again."

The emotion in her voice and the hurt he could see in her eyes. Pierced his heart like an arrow, after every thing they had been through had he really turned her away?

_Maybe I_

_Maybe I_

_Maybe I'm losing?_

_Maybe I_

_Maybe I_

_Maybe I'm okay?_

That's when it hit him, of how truly selfish he had been. The whole time after the accident she had been trying to help him heal. He however, had wanted to heal her when in truth he had been blinded. For he had been the one who truly needed the comfort, why had it taken him so long to see it?

After his mother had left he had spend all his time and energy to build a wall around his heart. It had worked for the longest time too, that is until he had met her. Finding a reason in himself once again, Sesshomaru started to lift himself off of the chair he had been sitting on. Once feeling the softness of the bed beneath him, Sesshomaru then pulled him-self up on the bed the rest of the way.

The muscles in his fore arms ached as he sat beside Rin. Her back facing away from him as she lay on the bed.

_We turn around_

_Look around_

_Go around in circles _

_Don't run away_

_Drift away _

_Don't hide away_

He didn't want to hide from her, it wasn't who he really was but he was ashamed. He was Sesshomaru Tenseiga, but he didn't feel like it. Sesshomaru sighed as he fought the urge to cry. He was not scared easily, but that went he woke up in the hospital he froze. It was like time itself had stopped, he felt like he was missing something and in truth he was.

**Flashback2**

_Sesshomaru slowly started to open his hazy honey brown eyes. His eyes felt tired as he slowly took in the room he was in. As he slowly tired to shift positions, a heart piercing pain shot up his back only serving to confuse him as he tried to clear the haze from his vision, it was then that the gentle voice of a woman drifted to his ears._

_"Welcome back Young Mr. Tenseiga, how are you feeling? My name is Karla, I'll be watching over you for a bit"_

_His eyes drooped once as he tried to remember how to form words, his voice was a harsh whisper as he answered her._

_"I am a little tired."_

_His tongue licked is parched lips, he felt like someone had put cotton in his mouth. The nurse must have seen it, because she disappeared and then returned with a small cup of ice._

_"Here you are."_

_She then ran an ice cube over his lips she then let him suck on one for a little bit._

_"There does that feel better?"_

_"Yes, thank you."_

_Sesshomaru then felt his eyes drift close once more. That was when he realized that something else was wrong. Why did his legs feel numb and why could he not feel them move? His honey brown orbs shot open as he looked at Karla and asked,_

_"My legs why is it that I can not feel my legs?"_

_Karla took a breath as she slowly started to tell him, just why he couldn't feel his legs. At that moment he seemed to drift away to somewhere else. He returned for a little while when Rin came into the room. Her forehead bandaged and her left arm in a sling. She was alive and at that moment that was all that had mattered. That was until doctor came and told him that there was a chance he would never walk away, they however believed that in time he would recover. _

_His recovery had not gone as fast as he had wanted. Hiten and Yura as well as Jake had come to see him. However, the only one who didn't treat him different was Jake. Both Hiten and Yura couldn't hide however uncomfortable they were around him now._

**End Flashback2**

He didn't want to say it but it was true. He was afraid, he was afraid that he would never truly be the same and then in many ways, Sesshomaru knew that he would never be the same. The one thing he wanted the most was to _walk_ up behind Rin and wrap his arms around her like he use too.

_Why are we keeping our secrets?_

_Why are we hiding ourselves away?_

_Any way we can hide away_

_I don't want to fake it_

_I want to make you believe what I say_

Sesshomaru then gently touched Rin's arm as he sat on the bed. The same heated desire that he had, had for her when they had first made love on that rainy day months ago seemed to be rushing though his veins, the minute he got close to her warm body. It wasn't until just then that he realized how much he truly did miss her.

"Rin, I have hurt you. That was never my intention; however nothing can be done about it now. I love you Rin. I'm lost Rin, I want to get back to you I am not sure how to do it.

_Oh, what I say_

_Believe what I say_

_I won't let you hide away_

Rin slowly turned to look at Sesshomaru, he was there sitting on the bed with her. He was here really here. Tears continued to flow freely down her cheeks as she slowly slid into his arms.

"I have wanted to hold you like this for so long, only I was a coward. I was afraid that you would not let me embrace you. I am ashamed of what I am now, it is because of this that you had to give up high school and do your work at home at night. As it is because of me that you work now instead of me."

Rin's cinnamon orbs glazed into his honey brown as she caressed his left cheek with her right hand. She then grazed his lips with her own lips.

"Oh Sesshomaru I could never be ashamed of you. You were the first to treat me as a true person. I love you and I could never not love you. You, Sesshomaru are the reason I have continued to live."

_Hiding away _

_Losing the day _

_As if it doesn't really matter_

The minute Rin's lips brushed against his, Sesshomaru felt as if a slow burning fire had been stoked inside of him and was not burning hotter. This is what he had hungered for the last few months, so why was it that he had been afraid to go after it. Did he really believe that he would fail and not be able to perform the duties of a husband? Yes, that was what he truly was afraid of.

Yet with Rin being here and teasing him with her sweet scent, as she slid her tongue between his lips to explore the cavern of his mouth; Sesshomaru found himself not caring as he slowly gave into his desire at last. Knowing how much Sesshomaru desired to be in control, Rin slowed her pace and became a little submissive. She needed to see if Sesshomaru would take the reins now. Rin smiled at herself as Sesshomaru pressed a heated kiss to her lips.

Sesshomaru cradled the right side of her face with his left hand as he continued his heated assault on her soft full pink lips. This is what he had needed he had needed, he had needed her all along. Yet he had been to blind by his own pride to see it. Sesshomaru's right hand soon wandered down her neck and then caressed the skin of her left shoulder.

He then removed his hand from her shoulder, only to snake it up her shirt.

With practiced ease Sesshomaru then pulled Rin's shirt up over her head. He nibbled on one of her earlobes, as he then slid the straps to her bra off of her shoulder. His skilled fingers then popped the snaps in the back of the bra. It was then that he decided that no matter what happened Rin would always be his heavenly angel.

Rin's soft delicate fingers wandered down to Sesshomaru waist. She smiled as she watched him shiver in ecstasy. Taking her time Rin then undid the button and zipper as she helped him remove his pants. The minute he went to speak Rin would stop him by placing a slender finger to his lips, causing him to be silent.

"Shhh…no this is our time together, besides I'm not going to have you voice your doubts. Just let me be the one to give you pleasure."

Sesshomaru just about to object when he realized just how serious his wife was, after realizing that he knew that there would be no changing her mind. He sucked in a breath as Rin's hands glided over his lower extremities. Sesshomaru's honey brown eyes widen when he realized that he could feel Rin's hands on his manhood, causing a strange thrill to rush through his body.

A gentle smile appeared on Rin's lips, as she saw the spark of life in her husband's eyes. Followed by the look of wonder on his handsome features, they were two things Rin had started to wonder if she would ever see on Sesshomaru again. Both things filled her up with happiness and joy for her husband.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Hours later Rin snuggled closer to Sesshomaru's bare chest. She was sure that today would be a day that she would never forget. For what she and Sesshomaru had just shared was truly beautiful, it was beautiful for the mere fact that both lovers had been unsure if they would ever share such a moment ever again.

Sesshomaru found himself combing his fingers though Rin's dark brown hair. Her shoulder length hair he now noticed was no longer shoulder length, it now hung down over her shoulders making her even more beautiful or at least Sesshomaru thought so.

The two of them just lay there for a while in each other's arms. That was until Sesshomaru's cool voice cracked through the silence.

"The tree looks stunning Rin, I apologize for not helping at the time I myself was not in much of a merry mood."

Rin couldn't help but giggle at Sesshomaru attempt to make a joke. She then placed a kiss on one of his cheeks.

"It's ok, I understood. The important thing is that you have a little bit of it now."

"Indeed."

He then placed a kiss in the middle of her forehead. Yes he almost realized yet again just how blessed he was to have Rin with him in his lifetime.

"Rin, I have a gift I wish to give you for Christmas. However I'm afraid it maybe New Years or after before you receive it."

Rin just smiled at him.

"That alright, it's the thought that really counts any way."

Sesshomaru nodded as he felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep with Rin still in his arms. Yes for Rin he would make sure he was at least walking by New Years, if not walking at least he hoped to be standing on his own.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuTaisho stood in front of the wooden door to an apartment for a moment before he knocked.

"I hope I didn't come at a bad time, I only want to have a moment of your time."

The person at the door just stood there and listened as Mr. Tenseiga continued to speak in a gentle voice.

"My wife and I would like you to come and share Christmas with our family. No one should spend Christmas alone."

As he stood just inside the apartment, InuTaisho realized just how cold it was inside the apartment, making him change his decision a little.

"On second thought, I want you to come with me today. I'll help you pack if you like. It's too cold for you to say in the apartment. I'll go speak to your landlord and get some one in here to fix your heater."

Once InuTaisho was sure that his guest had everything they would need, he took their hand along with their things and walked out of the cold drafty apartment. Once the two were in the car it headed off in the direction of Mr. Tenseiga's home. InuTaisho had a feeling that this Christmas was going to be an unforgettable one. He just hoped his family could get through the next three weeks before Christmas.

TBC

(**A/N: **Well that's it for this chapter, the next one will be longer I swear I have a lot of stuff to cover. Next time: **Chapter 15** **A Gift for the One I Love Part 2: Christmas Surprises**. Rin's surprise gift isn't what Sesshomaru expected; Sesshomaru himself finds that he just might not be able to give Rin what he planned. Rin finds herself with two surprises she never could have guessed.

Thanks for reviewing.

Ja ne!

_Tainted InuShemeeko_)

15


	15. A Gift for the One I Love Part 2:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the InuYasha characters. I do own Toki, Bradley, Kari and Kari's baby. Of course you know that already.

(**A/N:** Wow sorry major writers block along with being busy with life as well as other stories that were calling out to me. A few reviewer responses and then a recap and then on with the new chapter, hope I don't disappoint you.)

**Kikyo120- **_Thank you for your kind comments I'm glad I could help._

**Cammy Rammy- **Thanks

**Kenshin- gotenks- **_keep reading to find out. (wink)_

**Jade Goddess- **_Just wait and see _

**FoxyFire92- **_Sorry you feel that way, however you'd be surprised what a person may do to get rid of their grief._

**Yuki-Kiri-**_ You'll just have to wait and see._

**Dr. Animelover- **_My mojo has returned._

**Syaoran03, fluffystwin, Sesshomaru fan-4-life, and every one who took the time to review my last update- **_I want to thank you all very much for all of your kind words._

_**Last time in From Ice to Sunshine:**_

_InuTaisho stood in front of the wooden door to an apartment for a moment before he knocked._

"_I hope I didn't come at a bad time, I only want to have a moment of your time."_

_The person at the door just stood there and listened as Mr. Tenseiga continued to speak in a gentle voice._

"_My wife and I would like you to come and share Christmas with our family. No one should spend Christmas alone."_

_As he stood just inside the apartment, InuTaisho realized just how cold it was inside the apartment, making him change his decision a little._

"_On second thought, I want you to come with me today. I'll help you pack if you like. It's too cold for you to say in the apartment. I'll go speak to your landlord and get some one in here to fix your heater."_

_Once InuTaisho was sure that his guest had everything they would need, he took their hand along with their things and walked out of the cold drafty apartment. Once the two were in the car it headed off in the direction of Mr. Tenseiga's home. InuTaisho had a feeling that this Christmas was going to be an unforgettable one. He just hoped his family could get through the next three weeks before Christmas._

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 15:** **A Gift for the One I Love Part 2: Christmas Surprises**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

The large manor was full of life, as people, servant and family alike busied themselves for the up coming Christmas celebration. Not only did the Tenseiga's celebrate Christmas as a family, but InuTaisho always had a dinner party for friends and business partners. Rin ducked down a large sprig of holly that two of the servants were carrying. Just were had Sesshomaru run off too? She'd checked the kitchen, living room, dinning, game room, parlor, and the study. So that just left the…

"The library that just has to be where he is hiding at; I can't think of everywhere else in this huge place for him to go."

Just as Rin turned toward the library Izayoi stopped her for a second.

"Rin dear would you mind watching Toki for a little while? It would seem that, that husband of mine has added someone new to our guest list. So I have to run into town and make some changes fast."

At first Rin bit her lip, there were so many things that she and Sesshomaru were hiding for this wonderful woman. In the end however, Rin remained quiet and she just smiled up at Izayoi as she answered her.

"Sure not problem at all, she can help me look for that…for that big, big brother of hers."

Rin could only pray that Izayoi didn't notice Rin's almost fatal slip up of that husband of mine. As far as she knew Sesshomaru's father and the minister that did the ceremony were the only one's who knew she and Sesshomaru were married. Taking the eight month old from Izayoi as she placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, Izayoi then turned to sad violet eyes to Rin.

"Thank you so much Rin. I'm really grateful to you; maybe Toki will be able to help you lift Sesshomaru's spirits."

Then without another word Izayoi was lost from sight in a wave of servants, who were decorating the house. Rin smiled down at Toki who seemed hand enough in her arms. Her deep little amber pools seemed to be smiling up at Rin, causing Rin to smile back at her.

"Come on Toki; let's go find your big brother Sesshomaru."

She didn't know what to expect when she found him, Rin could only hope that his spirits were higher today. Sesshomaru always seemed to have something on his mind, and yet he never seemed to want her to know about it.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru's head was barely visible over top of the stack of large volumes that surround him. Wanting to kill time and at the same time get away from all of the hustle and bustle of Christmas. Before he knew it he was reading up on the past and getting to know more about his ancestors. Sesshomaru turned the page in the large text he had been reading. He ended up staring at a picture of himself, ok so it really wasn't him per say. It was in fact a picture of his name sake**, InuTaisho Sesshomaru** of the **Western Lands**, is what was written on the bottom of the page.

The thing that stunned Sesshomaru the most was the uncanny resemblance between his self and the Sesshomaru in the text. In truth all that he had to do was to remove the stripes and the crescent moon on the Great Inu Demon and Sesshomaru was looking a picture of himself.

"So this is why father named me as such."

There in one of the books he had been reading was a picture of what almost appeared to be him. All but the blue crescent moon on his forehead, and magenta stripes on his wrists and cheeks. His focus was torn away for the demon lord in the book, when the doors to the library opened.

"There you are, I was wondering where you disappeared too."

Sesshomaru quickly closed the book he had been reading as Rin came in the room farther.

"I apologize Rin I did not mean to worry you."

Rin just smiled as she cradled the eight month old in her arms. She then glanced toward Sesshomaru her cinnamon orbs taking in every inch of him. There was defiantly something on his mind. He was sitting in the same room with her, yet his mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Sesshomaru is there something you want to talk about you know I'm here to listen."

Sesshomaru however remained silent.

Just when she thought she was going to get the silent treatment. Sesshomaru found his voice again.

"Indeed, I have much on my mind as always. However it is not that important. You needed me for something Rin?"

At that moment Rin froze, talking to him shouldn't be that hard but it was. Still holding Toki in her arms Rin made her way closer to Sesshomaru. Her eyes drifted to the books Sesshomaru had been going through.

_**Tenseiga Family Tree, Ancestry Ties**_

There where many more titles that followed including a few that were in Latin, a language that Rin had never fully mastered.

"Sesshomaru, everyone is getting ready for your father's Christmas banquet."

"I am already aware Rin, thank you though."

His words and actions were starting to scare her all over again. He seemed to be sinking once again into a deep depression. It was something Rin was unsure if she could deal with again. She had just gotten him back a few weeks ago and it seemed like she was going to lose him all over again. Tears started to pool in the corners of her beautiful cinnamon orbs.

"Please Sesshomaru don't pull away from me again. We just found each other a few weeks again and now you're drifting away from me again. I can't, I just can't do it again it hurts too much."

Sesshomaru's golden orbs widened when he realized how cold his voice had sounded. However his realization of his words came too late.

"Rin, wait a minute, don't leave."

His soft cold voice fell to deaf ears as Rin ran out of the library with Toki still in her arms. Halfway down the hallway Rin thrusted Toki into the arms of the first person she saw. However, that person just happened to be InuYasha.

"Hey, Rin what's you're hurry?"

InuYasha then looked down at his baby sister who was now in his arms.

"Rin what's the big idea, hey don't leave Toki with me, come on Rin."

A few seconds later Sesshomaru came rushing out of the library in his wheel chair, nearly knocking InuYasha over in his hast to catch up to Rin.

"Rin allow me to explain, please."

He caught the door with his chair before it could go closed on him. Ignoring the snow that lay on the ground Sesshomaru continued to wheel after Rin, as she walked hurriedly down the side walk. After a few minutes Rin stopped in her tracks, making Sesshomaru grab onto his wheels quickly to avoid running into her.

"I apologize for my earlier words and actions. Christmas has never really been my favorite time of year, being seemly trapped in this chair has not helped me either. However, I have no right to pour my ill feelings on you forgive me."

Rin stood still for a moment taking in everything that Sesshomaru had just said. She then spoke words that shocked Sesshomaru to his bones; he just had to be hearing her wrong.

"There is nothing to forgive, but I can't do it anymore Sesshomaru. I can't lie about us just being engaged when in truth we're married."

A stressed, sorrow filled sigh slipped from Rin's lips.

"We made a vow, through sickens and health, but of late you've been pulling away again. I realize that you're a man and you have your pride Sesshomaru, but you forget that you're not the only one that's been hurt this year. It seems of late the only thing we know how to do is hurt each other."

Bending over Rin placed a kiss on Sesshomaru's forehead, before heading back into the house. It was then that Sesshomaru realized something, the young spirited woman who he had rescued from her abusive boyfriend, was slowly disappearing. Most of it he knew was because of him and his selfish ways.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Christmas, who needed it, it was a waste of time. People rushed around like mindless drones, buy this and that half of what no one really wanted or needed. Then again Christmas time was the perfect time to find things you couldn't find any other time.

"They are all against me, all of them. They'll see I'll show them, I will have what I want and if I can't then no one will. I'll show them all sorry especially her, how could she do that to me? Damn, you Rin you ruined my life you're the reason I'm like this it's all you're fault."

Bradley once clean shaved face now was shaggy with brown whiskers. His normal bright ice blue eyes looked dull and with out life. Why, why had all this ever happened to him? He couldn't ever remember being jealous over the people in Rin's life. So why was it that, that one day he snapped at Rin, he had hurt her but why was it he had done it?

"When Rin when did it go wrong for us? Where did the two of us go wrong?"

Bradley's body then slide silently down the wall in his secret room; both of his hands clutched the sides of his head. His once stunning wavy blonde hair was no longer stunningly beautiful, but a dull drab mop on the top of his head. An image of Rin flashed through his mind's eye, causing him to grip the sides of his head. Afterward a vicious voice was then heard.

_"You know when it all went south, it was the day she started having eyes for him."_

Bradley then did his best to turn him self into a ball and _disappear_. The voice however continued to taut him.

_"Sesshomaru Tenseiga, he's the one that threw you into hell. It's all his fault that you lost Rin, but she's the one who started to look first she might as well but a knife in you're heart."_

"NO, you wrong I'm the one that's at fault, I hurt her so many times."

Bradley's voice then caught in his throat.

"I'm the one responsible for taking an innocent life, and then I almost killed her. I should be happy I'm going to be a father in a couple of weeks, so why won't you leave me alone."

This however only encouraged the voice inside of Bradley's head.

_"Leave now why would I want to do that Bradley my boy, you're the one that made me. As for the rest, Rin had it all coming to her she's the one that hurt you first remember. That starry look she got when Sesshomaru walked into the room. As for that other little tart you knocked up, who cares she was nothing but a good time. If you asked me they all are better off dead._

Bradley shook his head back and forth, as he then beat it against the wall.

"No, I won't do it I won't be the one to take another life."

_"Bradley my man I never said you'd be the one doing, you didn't do it the last time it was all me baby."_

"I let you do it; I did nothing to stop you."

_"Come on Bradley you have everything we need, you're a genius we can't let all of that C-4 go to waste now can we. As soon as they're all gone there won't be a single soul to be against you."_

It wasn't long before Bradley lost his battle with his self, his fingers then returned to their nimble job building an explosive.

"Yes, I'll make it quiet, soon they won't be able to reject me they'll be begging me for their pitiful little lives."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Once Rin reached their room she felt the tears that she had been trying so hard to hold in, spring from her eyes. She was tired of crying it seemed to be all that she had been doing lately.

"Why is it that Sesshomaru has to be so stubborn?"

A sigh slipped from her lips as she let her body fall onto the bed.

"Then again I can be just as stubborn as Sesshomaru when I want to be."

She missed the simple little life she use to live, and then again her life had never been simple or had it? The happiness in her life seemed to come and go so sometimes it was hard to remember.

"As much as I hate to say this, there was a time that Bradley and I had been happy. Then it disappeared and Bradley changed into this person I didn't know any more."

Wrapping her arms around her pillow, Rin soon found herself drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Just what was it that she had done to deserve all of this?

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

His breath continued to make smoke as he sat out in the cold, his whole body felt numb but it wasn't because of the cold. Hearing his father's car pull into the drive, Sesshomaru hurriedly turned his chair toward the house and wheeled it inside. If there was one thing he was unsure of it was if he could put up with his father's words of wisdom.

Yet there was a reason for this, he knew that whatever his father said to him he would be right.

At this thought Sesshomaru wondered if his life would have been better, if they had never met. Then again he knew that the answer would be no as well.

"Perhaps Rin is right; it's time I let go of some of my foolish pride?"

That's when Sesshomaru heard an all too familiar voice he had hoped to avoid.

"Surely your pride is not all that foolish, my son. Though tossing some of it to the side would not be a bad idea."

Sesshomaru's honey brown eyes looked up into a mirror of his own eyes which belonged to his father. InuTaisho's long sliver grey hair blew with the winter wind. InuTaisho continued to look at his eldest son as he spoke.

"I realize my son how bad you wish to walk again; we all want that for you. Rin especially she still blames herself for your injury; she feels that if you had never came to her aid that day that none of this, would have befallen you. Is that how you feel Sesshomaru did you regret saving her that day?"

Sesshomaru was silence for a moment before answering his father.

"I have no room for regret now, for it is already behind me."

InuTaisho sighed as he turned away from his son.

"I see just remember that she hasn't, and her big heart still loves you very much. As big as it is, I will assure you that it can't stand to be hurt much more. Just try not to push yourself to hard; I am unsure of what this family would do with out you."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sound of his father's words. His own words were cold when he spoke.

"I am not your only son, so why would it matter if I was here or not?"

InuTaisho gave a light chuckle before he became serious.

"It is true that you are not my only son, however you are the one who will have larger shares in the family business one day. InuYasha has no true interest in the business; you on the other hand seem to thrive on it. Now go to your wife, and see if she will speak to you; I have a special surprise waiting for her in the parlor lobby."

Sesshomaru raised a curious eyebrow at his father but it did nothing to make his father say what the surprise was. If it was meant to be a surprise for Rin then that's what it would be, a surprise. Without giving it another thought, Sesshomaru wheeled himself away from his father. When he was only a few inches away his father called out to him.

"Sesshomaru, remember my words my son. She will be happy just to see you stand, then is no reason to push yourself so hard."

As much as he hated to admit it but his father was right, no matter how bad he wanted it he couldn't rush things. Then again it didn't mean he couldn't try and he would succeed.

_'I shall make this Christmas one you will never forget. Something tells me that it will be very eventful.'_

Sesshomaru Tenseiga would soon see just how right that feeling of his would turn out to be true, for better or worse.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Using the elevator his family had installed in the large mansion, Sesshomaru made his way toward his and Rin's room. Bringing his hand up to the door he knocked on it gently, and waited for Rin to answer.

"Rin, may I come in I realize I am the last person you wish to speak to right now. However, there is some thing I must say to you."

After a few minutes of silence and no response from Rin; Sesshomaru made his way into their room, pushing him-self through the door. Sesshomaru then noticed Rin's form lying on the bed. The closer he got to the bed; he could make out the faint traces of tears running away from Rin's closed eyes. Sesshomaru gently ran his fingers through some of Rin's hair brushing it out of her face.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier; it was never my intention to hurt you again."

Unable to lay there and listen to Sesshomaru's words any more. Rin slowly sat up to look up at Sesshomaru. Her words were words that Sesshomaru never expected to hear.

"May it would be best if after the Holiday Season, the two of us go our separate ways for a little while; just until we figure out if there is a _us_ anymore."

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment before speaking to Rin.

"If this is something you truly want then so be it."

Without another word he turned his chair to leave. He had to leave now, there were so many emotions eating away at him right now. If he stayed here with her any longer he would lose all of his composer, his hands were shaking even now. Rin's panicked voice stopped him in his tracks.

"No, it's not what I want; it just seems to be what you want."

_'I am not the only fool here Rin, if you truly think that is what I want.'_

His voice held it's normally cold tone as Sesshomaru answered Rin one last time.

"We shall continue this later on. As for right now my father has a surprise wanting for you down in the parlor lobby. You should go now and see what it is."

Rin was completely dumbfounded; he was so damned unreadable at times. Yet there was no doubting how much she cared for him. Her mind then ran through the words he had said before he left.

_'As for right now my father has a surprise wanting for you down in the parlor lobby. You should go now and see what it is.'_

It was the reason of giving, but what kind of surprise could her father-in-law have for her?

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rin pulled in a shaky breath as she mad her way to the parlor lobby. Keeping a calm composer, she reached a delicate hand out and slowly pushed the door open. She was confused at first; there was no one in the lobby. Just as she was about to leave, Rin caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Her cinnamon orbs then noticed the back of a young woman standing in the lobby.

"Excuse me Miss are you waiting to see Mr. Tenseiga?"

At the sound of Rin's voice the young woman turned around to face her. Her dark eyes smiling as she saw Rin.

"Rin it's so good to see you. I'm glad you're doing well, Mr. Tenseiga invited me to spend Christmas with you."

Rin's voice seemed to freeze inside her throat, the air ways to her lungs didn't want to work correctly. She then felt her lungs scream for air, why couldn't she breathe anymore? Rin managed one word before her body decided not to support her weight anymore.

"K-Kari."

A startled scream made its way from Kari's lips as she watched her best friend from High School collapse to the floor.

"Oh my god Rin, what's the matter. Rin answer me please."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru had been on his way to the study; when the sound of a woman's scream made its way to his ears. There was only one person who came to mind.

"Rin," her name was a mere whisper as he changed his course; back to the parlor.

He was then greeted with the panicked voice of a young woman, he knew to be Kari.

"I don't know what happened, we were talking and then she just collapsed. I knew that coming here was a bad idea, but your father insisted that I come."

In one brief moment Sesshomaru forgot everything. His pride, the accident, his wheelchair, and the lose, of feeling in his legs. The only thing that matter was making sure that Rin was ok.

"It is not your fault, just go get a damp cloth, and bring my father. I'm sure he is in the kitchen tasting the Christmas dinner."

"Yes of course," It took Kari a few seconds to pull herself up on her feet. Sesshomaru in the end ended up helping her get onto her feet.

Once Kari was out of sight, Sesshomaru made his way out of his chair and onto the floor. Within a few seconds, he had Rin's head resting on his lap.

"Rin can you hear me?"

There was no answer at first, which worried him at first and then a soft moan came from Rin. InuTaisho rushed into the room next with Kari a few hurried steps behind him.

"Sesshomaru, what happened?"

Sesshomaru's honey brown eyes glared draggers at his father.

"It would appear father, that Rin's surprise at seeing her friend; was so great that it cause her to faint."

Kari winced at the harshness of Sesshomaru's voice. Yet she knew he was right, she had no right being there. Whether she had wanted it or not, she was having a baby and Rin had lost hers. Without making a sound Kari slowly slipped out of the room and headed for the front door.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuTaisho looked down at his son as he lifted his daughter-in-law into his arms.

"Are you alright son?"

Sesshomaru refused to answer his father, as he worked on pulling himself back into his chair. InuTaisho shook head as he walked toward the sofa. He then felt Rin move in his arms causing him to look down at her. Rin slowly opened her eyes as she was greeted with two intense honey golden brown eyes. At first she thought it was Sesshomaru she was looking up at, but after blinking her eyes Rin knew whose eyes she was looking into. She then took in her situation.

"Oh, InuTaisho how did I?"

InuTaisho smiled at his daughter-in-law as he gently helped her to her feet.

"It would have appeared that my Christmas surprise was a little much for you."

A familiar hn, was heard from behind them. At InuTaisho's words Rin remembered that Kari had been there.

"Oh that's right Kari's here."

Sesshomaru monotone voice then replied to Rin's words.

"No, Rin it would appear that she was here. She may have heard me talking with father. Though I had not meant to offend her, but it appears that I did."

Rin's cinnamon orbs widened at hearing Sesshomaru's words.

"What did you say that would have offended her? I don't under…"

Her words trail away as she continued to look at Sesshomaru, as he lowered himself back into his seat.

"Sesshomaru, you got out of your chair to check on me didn't you?"

Sesshomaru however fused to meet Rin's gaze. Which only served to give her the proof she needed, a smile crept across her lips as she continued to gaze at her. Rin's thoughts were shattered when one of the house maids hurried towards InuTaisho.

"Mr. Tenseiga sir, I just thought you would like to know that the young Miss Kari; slipped out of the house a little bit ago. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. A young woman in her condition shouldn't be on the streets alone; especially with that mad man on the loose."

At hearing those words a different mad man came to Rin's mind.

"Sesshomaru, we have to find her if Bradley gets to her before we do there's no telling what he might do to her."

The walls of the house shook suddenly as a great force seemed to make them tremble.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"_Well, well, well Bradley my boy. Look at what we have here. A lost little lamb, that's just about to walk into the wolf's lair. I couldn't have asked for anything better."_

"No you wouldn't you can't!"

_"Oh but I can Bradley and so can you. She turned away from you after all those times of her secretly wanting you and then she spits on you like old news. If you end it with her then you won't be in pain."_

"No I can't do it I won't let you. She truly was there for me when Rin left me. Then you had to come and ruin it all."

_"After all the time we spent making all of our fun toys now you don't want to use them. Well fine then if you're not then I will. Kari sweet heart the lights are on you time to go out with a little bang."_

"NOOOOO, you can't, you BASTARD!"

Bradley clutched the sides of his head and fell to his knees as a car bomb went off near Kari.

"Oh dear god what have we done."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rin muffled a scream as she realized what had caused the house to shake. She knew know that Keri was dead or she was injured badly and being pregnant didn't make her feel any better.

"Oh my god Kari, no it can't be."

Without giving it another thought Rin raced toward the front door, leaving InuTaisho and Sesshomaru to catch up to her. Looking out into the street the DoMorre house across the street was smoking from the car that was now ablaze in front of it. That's when she saw her lying two feet in front of their door."

"KARI!"

Without even worrying about her own safety Rin ran too her. Knowing that her husband was close behind her, she called out to him.

"Sesshomaru, quick call 911."

InuTaisho came running towards her with a heavy blanket.

"With all this snow out here, I don't think much will catch fire. The main thing we can do for Kari now is to keep her warm until help gets here."

Rin however, didn't even seem to notice that InuTaisho was there beside of her,

"Just hang in there Kari, you can't give up yet. You have a beautiful little baby inside that needs you so he can see what this world is like. So it would be unfair if the two of you were to give up now."

Crystalline tears escaped from Rin's sad cinnamon eyes, she was so tired of crying but right now it seemed fine to do so. InuTaisho's firm and gentle voice caused Rin to look up at him.

"I think she will be fine Rin the only injury I can see is that cut on her head. She probably was thrown in the explosion. I wish I could say the same thing for the baby she's carrying. Being thrown with that much force there's a chance that…"

Rin shook her head at him as she continued to cradle Kari's head.

"No don't talk like that, we can't think like that. It's an innocent child, it might not have been brought into this world the right way, but I do no one thing. No matter what wrongs Bradley did against her, Kari was always his friend and she loved him in was that I never could. That's way I know that this baby that Kari has inside of her is special to her, just like the baby Sesshomaru and I lost this spring was special to me."

_'Please Kari stay with me.'_

Rin pulled in a breath as she watched Kari's eyes start to flutter open.

"R-Rin…what happened why are we; in the snow?"

Giving her best friend a gentle smile she brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face.

"Sshhh, don't try to talk too much. You were just in an accident but you and the baby are going to be fine, so just hang in there ok Kari."

InuTaisho was watching the two with very intent eyes, that's when he noticed the slight discomfort that Kari seemed to be feeling.

"Kari, are you all right what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

A smile was the first then that appeared on her lips.

"No, no I'm fine the baby just kicked me, which means that he's ok right?"

InuTaisho just gave her a small smile as he gently squeezed her hand.

"Yes, that is a good sign of that, of course it could also mean…"

However he never got to finish his words because Kari decided to finish them for him.

"That he's decided that he's ready to come out now. He can't I still have a few more weeks to go."

InuTaisho did his very best to keep Kari calm.

"Now don't you worry about a thing, everything is going to be fine. He's just a little worked up after all the excitement that has happened that's all."

Kari did her best to smile at Mr. Tenseiga; however her smile was cut short as a sharp pain shot up her back. Making her pull in a quick breath to help her; deal with the on coming pain.

Mr. Tenseiga however seemed to be pleased with Kari's strong resolve. However, the fear he saw in Kari's chocolate orbs reminded him very much of his Izayoi when she had had complications carrying Toki.

"There you see you're doing fine. I promise you Kari your little boy is going to be fine. In fact InuYasha came into this world three weeks early as well, it just means that you little boy is strong and he's ready to see you."

InuTaisho however could only hope that the words he was telling Kari were true.

"Rin, why don't you go inside and see if Sesshomaru has gotten a hold of that ambulance yet. That way you can tell him of our new situation."

InuTaisho's demanding voice seemed to snap Rin back to reality; she nodded her head as she left Kari in InuTaisho's good hands.

"Right."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rin only had one thing on her mind as she ran into the house. Finding Sesshomaru and making sure that help was on the way. She was so deep in thought that she just about slid into a stunned Sesshomaru who was just now hanging up the phone.

"Oh Sesshomaru there you are, are the paramedics on their way here?"

His voice had its normal harshness as the phone clicked down on the receiver. The sound of Rin's panicked voice had turned him back to the present time.

"Yes I hung up with them ten minutes ago. They should be here soon."

His words confused Rin a little bit, if he had hung up with the 911 operator ten minutes ago. Then who had he just hung up the phone with and why did he look so shocked.

"Sesshomaru, what is it who was that just now on the phone."

Sesshomaru's voice did nothing to show proof of how shocked he truly was.

"Hiten, was on the phone just now. It would appear that he and Yura broken up three months ago. He was calling to learn the whereabouts of Kari. It would appear that the two of them have been spending the last two weeks together. Hiten even went to some La Maze Classes with her as well."

At hearing the word La Maze something important came to mind.

"Kari's in labor your father is with her right now."

Sesshomaru's cold golden orbs only showed a hint of surprise at hearing Rin's words. By the time the two of them rushed back outside several ambulances were coming down the drive to see to any of the other people who may have been hurt by the explosion. That's when Sesshomaru saw his father talking with one of the EMTs.

"Her contractions are becoming closer together, but her water hasn't broke yet. So I think there still might be some time left. She told me earlier that she had about three to four weeks left, so she about eight months along."

With that said Mr. Tenseiga gave Kari's hand a reassuring squeeze as she was load up into the ambulance.

"KARI, hang on I'm coming!"

Rin and Sesshomaru followed by InuTaisho all sweat dropped as Hiten's black jaguar spun up the drive way and can to a stop. They all watched as Hiten ran from his car to the ambulance that Kari was now in.

"Sir I'm sorry we can't just let you ride in the ambulance."

Hiten's red eyes glared daggers at the young EMT as he yelled at him.

"I'm her god damn boyfriend so let me in."

Without saying another word Hiten yanked the door open and climbed inside. While Rin, Sesshomaru and his father all watched in disbelief, of what they had just witnessed. InuTaisho however just chuckled.

"Well what do you know, and here I thought Hiten was going to be a bad boy forever. It would seem son that your and Rin relationship seemed to make Hiten want to do better. Kari's is a sweet young woman; I think she will be good for him. I just hope he knows what kind of responsibility he will have being with her."

Sesshomaru however couldn't help but agree with his father. He seemed so grown up then before, and he seemed to truly care about Kari. However, it also made him wondered what had happen between Hiten and Yura? He had been sure that the two would be together forever. He was interested to find out what had happened between the once star struck lovers.

_'Perhaps it is only that people change, however something tells me that there is more to this story.'_

"Sesshomaru," his father's commanding voice knocked him from his thoughts. He then brought his own honey brown orbs to meet with his father's.

"Yes father?"

"InuYasha knows about the situation, I hope?"

Sesshomaru however nodded in response first.

"He does father, he was laying Toki in her crib when I spoke with him."

This news seemed to please InuTaisho.

"Well then we should get going to the hospital. InuYasha can explain to your mother about what happened. That way she will know where we all ran off too."

There was a strange twinkle in his eyes as he looked at his son and daughter-in-law. It was a look that Sesshomaru didn't like at all, it only meant that his father was up to something. All thoughts of trying to figure out just what his father was planning were forgotten as he felt Rin's right hand gently squeeze his own. Her bright cinnamon orbs told him everything that he needed to know. She was scared and anxious to learn how Kari was doing.

"Are you going to go get the car father, or would you rather that I did it?"

InuTaisho couldn't help but chuckle at Sesshomaru's go at being humorous with him. It was not something that his eldest son did much, with him.

"No that's all right, I can get it. Though there is no doubt in my mind that you would have figured out a way to drive it around."

His father words caused as very rare smile to pull at the corners of Sesshomaru's mouth. It was small but it was a smile and it made Rin smile as well.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sweat beaded down the sides of Kari's face and into the long brown strands framing her face. She then winced as another contraction hit her, she then let out a breath out as another came. Kari's chocolate orbs looked to her right hand as she felt someone squeeze it with love. They then stop to rest at Hiten's handsome face; his red-orange eyes seemed to smile at her. It may seem impossible but Kari felt blessed to have meet Hiten when she did. She had remembered how he had been in high school, a bad ass that only looked out for number one. However, all of that had changed the day he was given guardianship over his cousin Souten.

A smile found its way onto her lips as she thought back to the few months ago, when she and Hiten had met.

_**Flashback:**_

_The little girl's eyes seemed to shine like two bright gems, as she looked at Kari's growing belly. _

_"Are you going to have a baby Miss?"_

_Kari found herself smile as she looked down at the child._

_"Yes, I sure am. Would you like to feel it move?"_

_The little girl's eyes seemed to get even brighter at hearing her words. Kari then took the little girl's hand and placed it on her protruding stomach._

_"SOUTEN, don't go running off like that. Something could have happened to you."_

_The little girl that Kari now knew was Souten, grabbed Hiten's hand and placed it on Kari's belly._

_"Look Uncle Hiten, you can really feel the lady's baby move._

_"Souten what are you doing."_

_His flame colored orbs widened as they locked with two warm chocolate ones. Hiten then tried to quickly apologize for his cousin's behavior._

_"I…um sorry about that I hope she didn't bother you too much."_

_Kari just smiled at Hiten, "Oh not at all she's really cute and her Uncle is too."_

_An odd smile spread across Hiten's lips at hearing this. _

_"Well it was nice meeting you Mrs. I am sure your husband will be here soon."_

_Kari blushed lightly at his words._

_"Oh I'm not married so it's just Miss and the father isn't a real part of my life. By the way my name is Kari."_

_**End Flashback:**_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Thirteen hours later the soft shrill sound of a baby's first cry was heard. Making Rin and Sesshomaru lifted their resting heads off of each others shoulders. It was a happy ending to a stressed filled day.

"Do you think they will be all right Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through Rin's shoulder length dark brown hair.

"As long as Hiten is with them I am sure they will be fine. I had never seen Hiten be as protective as he seems to be with Kari, I believe he will be even more so now that the child is here."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kari smiled weakly up at Hiten as she handed him the child. There was one thing that Hiten was happy to see, the baby was going to look like his mother. His hair was a dark brown and his sleepy eyes looked like they were going to be the same warm chocolate as his mother's.

"You should name him Hiten."

"What who me, no way I wouldn't know what to name him you do it."

Kari just smiled at him.

"No really Hiten I want you to name him. You're the one who was with me these last couple of weeks."

Hiten sighed as he looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Well I don't know but he looks like a Raynor. Never mind it probably sounds stupid."

Kari however just smiled as she placed a hand on one of Hiten's.

"I think Raynor is a perfect name for him. After all he will grow up to be some one strong, having you in his life."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sorry a sappy ending I know, but I finally got this chapter finished yippy. Its nineteen pages too, go me. That's longer then the last chapter I posted for this story which was only sixteen.

**Next: Chapter 16: Christmas Vows, New Year Celebration**

**Chapter teaser: **_More surprises ensue for Sesshomaru and Rin just what is Sesshomaru's family up too? Hiten has endearing worlds for Kari, the secret to why he left Yura is revealed._

**Until Next Time**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**

24


	16. Christmas Vows, New Year Celebration

**Chapter teaser: **_More surprises ensue for Sesshomaru and Rin just what is Sesshomaru's family up too? Hiten has endearing worlds for Kari, as well as the secret to why he left Yura is revealed._

**Disclaimer: **I have no claim over InuYasha and Company. However I do own Bradley, Kari, Toki, and Raynor.

**(A/N:** Just wanted to say that I'm glad everyone who reviewed enjoyed the last chapter of mine. Someone asked me to post before Christmas so here it is. I'm going to give quick recap and then on with the story.)

**Last Time in From Ice to Sunshine:**

Kari smiled weakly up at Hiten as she handed him the child. There was one thing that Hiten was happy to see, the baby was going to look like his mother. His hair was a dark brown and his sleepy eyes looked like they were going to be the same warm chocolate as his mother's.

"You should name him, Hiten."

"What, who, me, no way I wouldn't know what to name him, you do it."

Kari just smiled at him.

"No, really, Hiten, I want you to name him. You're the one who was with me these last couple of weeks."

Hiten sighed as he looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Well, I don't know but he looks like a Raynor. Never mind, it probably sounds stupid."

Kari however just smiled as she placed a hand on one of Hiten's.

"I think Raynor is a perfect name for him. After all, he will grow up to be some one strong, having you in his life."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 16: Christmas Vows, New Year Celebration**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

Souten's garnet eyes danced as she looked up, at the huge tree that was set up in the parlor of the Tenseiga home. The house was the biggest one she had ever seen, the minute she had stepped in out of the snow she felt as if she had stepped into a Christmas Wonderland. Garland, holly, mistletoe, and tinsel was draped everywhere. The soft melody of the First Noel could be heard playing in the background.

"So you're Hiten's little niece Souten, I presume?"

Souten turned her eyes away from all the Christmas glitter at the sound of a cold yet warm voice. When she glanced behind her she saw a stunning man with long silver colored hair and golden brown eyes, sitting in a wheelchair.

"Yep, that's my name alright, and you must be Sesshomaru. My Uncle Hiten talks a lot about you. He thinks pretty big of you, and even though you're in that chair now. He says that one day you'll be back to your old self."

"Did he now?" was Sesshomaru's normally cold answer.

Souten's eyes looked around the room once more.

"You're family sure does like Christmas a lot. I've never seen so much stuff before."

The sound of jingling bells reached Sesshomaru's ear before the person making the noise even appeared. However, Sesshomaru was already aware of who it was. A minute later Rin appeared wearing a green felt elf hat with a small bell on the end. She was dressed in a green and gold elf outfit that was finished up with red and white striped cloth stockings that went all the way up her legs. On her feet were two green pointy elf shoes.

Without even thinking about it, Rin leaned over Sesshomaru's chair and placed an upside down kiss on Sesshomaru's lips.

"Souten, are you enjoying your self here?"

"Yes, thank you, Rin, this house sure is big."

Rin giggled slightly at Souten's words.

"Yes, it sure is. Tell you what, we're short one elf, to help out in the kitchen with some sugar cookies. Think you might be interested?"

Souten gave it some thought before answering Rin.

"Sure I'll help; I'm getting bored waiting for Hiten and Kari to get home from the hospital with the new baby."

Rin smiled as she dropped a small felt green elf hat on Souten's head. Pointing the way to the kitchen, Rin then turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"Perhaps I will join you later on."

Rin smiled at him and then whispered an ok as she kissed his forehead. She had barely taken five steps away from him when Sesshomaru spoke.

"I shall join you later, Rin, Hiten and Kari should be here soon. I will simply wait for them to arrive."

Sesshomaru's eyes picked up some thing in the glow of the fire and tree light. Rin's bright orbs looked glossy was she about to cry. Was today going to be too much for her? However she had disappeared into the hallway before he had got a chance to ask her if she was alright.

Sesshomaru's mind soon started to mill over just what his mother and father were up too this Christmas. The list of attendees was much longer then last year, plus as much as he knew his step-mother loved Christmas, this year was a little over kill.

_'Father just what are you and Izayoi up too this year?'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Hiten's ruby colored orbs glanced up at the huge house that was before them. Candle lights could be seen in each of the windows, while wreaths with red and gold ribbons hung from each one of the windows. This was the first time that Hiten had truly looked at the Tenseiga home.

"Well, Kari, we're here. I never really knew how much Sesshomaru's family enjoyed Christmas. I bet Souten is having a ball inside that house."

Kari smiled at Hiten as she climbed out of the car and stood beside him. A small giggle escaped her lips as she looked up at Hiten and then over at the Tenseiga home.

"You know, I think you just might be right. She's probably gotten tired of waiting for us by now."

Hiten gave Kari a simple smile as he turned to get Raynor out of the back seat. Kari returned the smile as she watched him get her son out of the small back seat.

"Well, I have the diaper bag and you have the carrier with a sleeping Raynor in it. Unless there was something else we needed, I think we have everything."

After making sure that the blue and yellow baby quilt was draped over the car seat, keeping Raynor out of sight as well as protected from the cold winter snow, Hiten said.

"It looks like we have every thing to me; let's go find my little niece."

Walking hand and hand Hiten and Kari started walking toward the front door. Kari smiled at the first couple notes of jingle bells that the door bell made when they rang it. A few seconds later an elderly short and stocky man opened the door.

"Good evening Master Hiten Kaminari, it has been awhile since you have graced this house with your presence."

They old man's eyes soon fell on Kari.

"Ah and you must be the lovely Ms. Kari."

Hiten grinned playfully at Myoga as he whispered a warning to him.

"You better watch it, Myoga, I remember all of your old tricks."

Myoga then played the innocent card.

"Why, Master Hiten, I have no idea what you are talking about. However, please come in out of the cold."

He bowed as Hiten and Kari entered inside the warm house with their precious treasure. Once inside Kari caught sight of the massive Christmas tree.

"Oh, Hiten, it's beautiful, I've never such beautiful decorations before."

Hiten just grinned at Kari for a moment before speaking to her.

"That's just the Tenseiga class shining through."

The sound of a familiarly cold voice speaking from behind him caused him to jump slightly in surprise.

"So you have at last learned what class looks like. I am very impressed, Hiten."

A grin appeared on Hiten's face when he realized that Sesshomaru was behind him. Turning, he then smiled at his high school friend.

"Sesshomaru, it's good to see you again."

Reaching out the two gripped each other fore arms as they shook them. Sesshomaru then smirked at his old friend.

"I believe we saw each other a few days ago. You were just distracted at the time."

Kari blushed at hearing this, because she knew he was talking about her. Sesshomaru then motioned toward Kari.

"It is good to see you again, Kari; Rin and Souten are in the kitchen. I am sure they both are excited to see your son."

"Oh ok, Raynor and I will just go and join them then."

Taking Raynor from Hiten, she then excused herself as she headed off to the kitchen. This only left the two men alone in the parlor to catch up with on another, though the first couple of seconds were strained. In the end, it was Sesshomaru who ended the silence first.

"So you have decided to start a new life with Kari, and your niece?"

Hiten nodded as he answered Sesshomaru's question.

"Yeah I have, after all, Souten is going to need a stable family; now that her parents are gone."

Sesshomaru however did not completely believe him.

"Are you sure that she is the one you want? Can you truly say that she makes you happy? I know that at one point you and Yura were inseparable; how do I know that you won't leave Kari and her son to go running back to her?"

Hiten gave off a feh, as he walked over to a window and watched the snow gently fall to the earth.

"You don't have to worry about that; I never plan on having anything to do with her again. Our relationship ended five months ago, when I caught her and Manten in bed together."

Hiten then turned back to face Sesshomaru, who now wore a surprised look on his face. He then gave off a light laugh as he noticed Sesshomaru's reaction.

"Yeah, that was my reaction when I first saw them. The funny thing is I really can't say that I hate them or was even surprised that it happened. Now that I think about it, I don't think I was ever really in love with her."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rin couldn't hold in her laughter, as flour suddenly exploded all over her and Souten. As she giggled, Souten blinked through her mask of flour. Stunned at first and unable to do anything, but after a little bit of time passed, Souten found herself laughing as well.

"You know, Rin, this is the first time I've had fun in a long time. I've really had fun today."

Rin smiled at Souten words.

"I'm glad you've had fun today."

She then turned her head toward the kitchen doorway when she heard some one coming down the hallway. That was when she saw Kari carrying Raynor. Souten's eyes widened at the sight.

"Aunt Kari, your back."

The little girl soon started to smile and coo at the newborn baby. Souten then started to explain all the things she had been up to; right down to why she and Rin were covered in flour. Kari just smiled at Souten as she helped her dust herself clean.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru stopped for a moment as he watched Rin, Souten and Kari coo and tickle the newborn baby. It was then that he once again felt self pity and hate boiling inside his heart once more. Then suddenly Rin lifted her head and smiled in his direction. Just as he was about to leave, he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Rumors have it that pushing her away was your specialty of late. Then again you just patched this up, too. Don't you think it's time you stopped worrying about hurting her? Besides, this girl you've been with really truly loves you. You'd have to be really blind not to see it."

Hiten then removed his hand as he walked into the kitchen to join the three ladies and the baby.

It was in that moment, watching Rin smiling and laughing, that Sesshomaru made his decision, he had found his reason to change and it was her. She was his reason to change; he just had to remember that. Without another word Sesshomaru turned and wheeled himself from the room.

Rin caught Sesshomaru leaving out of the corner of her eye. A sigh escaped her lips causing both Hiten and Kari to glance over at her. Seeing a strange sadness building up in her eyes, Hiten tried to say something to comfort her.

"I wouldn't worry about him so much, you know Sesshomaru, he still has a lot on his mind; he'll come around. I'm sure he is just unsure how to act around family and all."

Rin gave Hiten a weak smile, before turning to wipe her hands on a dish towel. She then exited the kitchen and followed the path Sesshomaru had just taken ahead of her.

Waiting for the elevator in the manor to reach the floor that he desired, Sesshomaru kept seeing Rin's smiling face. It wasn't that he was mad at Rin, though his life had been turned upside down the very day that Rin had stepped inside of it. Sesshomaru's true anger and hate was directed toward Bradley Holmes, he had never let emotions interfere with his life. However, now it was almost as if he no longer had control over what he was feeling or acting.

The elevator chimed and opened its doors for Sesshomaru as it came to a stop. Placing his gloved hands to the wheels, he then wheeled out the door and onto the floor. His father's personal gym had always bought him peace of mind at times. Right now however, peace of mind was not something he was looking for. He had come up to this floor for a different reason.

With his mind made up, Sesshomaru headed for the parallel bars.

_'I wish to walk for you_,_ Rin. However, for right now_,_ I must do this for myself. Forgive me_,_ Rin.'_

**88888888**

Helping Souten place a tray of cookies into the oven, Hiten looked over at Kari as she spooned more cookie dough onto a tray. Feeling Hiten's eyes on her, Kari looked up and smiled at him. Closing the door to the oven, Hiten then rubbed the back his head with a hand.

"Kari, I was, wondering, that is, if you would do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

Seeing Hiten drop slowly to one knee, Kari gasped and dropped the spoon back into the bowl of dough.

"Hiten Kaminari, are you asking…?"

Hiten just smiled back at her as he answered her.

"…you to marry me? Yes, I am, that is, if you will allow me."

There was a brief pause before Kari stood up and flung herself into Hiten's arms causing the two to fall backwards.

"Yes, I will, I will, Hiten. I wasn't sure if these last couple of months were real or not. I've never felt safer than when I am with you."

Souten just giggled at Kari and her Uncle Hiten, while Raynor just cooed happily, before she decided to ask a question that was nagging her inside.

"So this means that I'll have a real family again, right?

Hiten just smiled at his niece.

"That's right, squirt."

"So does that mean I get to have a little sister soon?"

This question caused both Hiten and Kari to laugh lightly. After a few seconds Hiten decided to answer Souten's question.

"Well, not exactly, Kari just had Raynor so it might be a year or two before her body is ready for a new baby."

Souten placed a small finger to her chin as she seemed to be giving it some thought.

"Oh okay, I think I understand. You will let me know when it's time, right?"

Both Kari and Hiten did their best not to giggle at Souten's serious face as she asked what she had thought to be a serious question. This time it was Kari who answered Souten.

"Of course we will, Souten, after all you're part of this family too. Having a baby makes a lot of changes. So when the time is right, we'll know."

This answer seemed to please Hiten's bright eyed niece.

"Ok, sounds good to me, now we have to start planning your wedding."

Hiten and Kari smiled at each other as Souten ran off to find some paper and something to write with. Hearing a noise come from Raynor, Kari turned her head toward the spot where she had set the car seat down. Her soft eyes watched as her son signed in his sleep.

"He's such a good baby."

As stressed out as she had been over the last several months had been, Kari had not expected her son to be such an easy baby. She then looked back to Hiten as she spoke.

"The best thing about it is that everything good that has happened to us has been because of you."

A frown appeared on Hiten's lips as the memory of a week ago returned to him.

"You're wrong, I wasn't there early enough to protect you from him. It was because of that man that Raynor was born so early."

Kari gently placed a hand to one of Hiten's cheeks as she made him look at her.

"You know what, all of that is in the past and I have no plans of looking back."

Hiten just smiled at him as he brought her lips to his in a loving kiss. He then pulled a small velvet box out of his right pants pocket. Pulling the lid open slowly Hiten presented it to Kari.

"Here, I almost forgot to give this to you. It's not the stone I wanted to give you, but with my changing budget, it's all I could do at the moment."

She gasped at the modest round rose colored stone that sat in the center of a braided 10k band.

"Oh, Hiten, it's beautiful, I love it just the way it is. I couldn't even thinking about wanting more, when I have so much all ready."

Hiten then slide the ring onto the ring finger of her left hand.

**88888888**

Sesshomaru's harsh golden eyes, stared at the metal bars that lay before him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a band to tie his long silver locks back. Once that was completed, Sesshomaru wheeled himself closer to the parallel bars. As he looked over to the other side, his mind's eye caught sight of the very reason he was sitting in this retched wheelchair.

Bradley Holmes, the man that was responsible for all the pain and misery he and Rin had been through. The part of him that was stuck in reality knew that he wasn't really standing in front of him; however, the anger he felt toward him only made him go forward. Grabbing onto the end of the bars, Sesshomaru pulled himself on to his feet as cold harsh words escaped from his lips like invisible vapors.

"You are not even worth my time, yet this hatred I feel for you sorry excuse of a human wouldn't subside inside of me. If I ever get to see you in person, I will make you pay for every thing you have done to my family. You, Bradley Holmes, are nothing but a bastard; you take pleasure in torturing a person's soul."

With each word he spoke his left foot slowly started to move and was followed by his right. Even when the muscles in his legs and back were screaming at him to stop, Sesshomaru pulled his legs onward. Without even really realizing it, he had made it to the end, only to realize that he was the only one in the room and Bradley had never truly been there.

Sesshomaru however could still see him standing there mocking him, laughing at him.

"You bastard, you stole my son or daughter from me. You took mine and Rin's child from us. For that I will make sure that you suffer for what you have done to us."

**888888888888**

Rin remained in her hiding place, as she continued to watch her secret husband struggle to his feet. She then watched as he slowly began to take a step and then another in front of himself. In her eyes he truly was an amazing person, he was strong and determined. Sesshomaru was all the things that Rin wasn't even sure she could ever be.

Deep down in her heart, Rin knew that she was the reason that the only man she would truly ever love was confined to a wheelchair. Her breath was stolen from her when Sesshomaru's legs suddenly gave out on him. Causing him to tumble to the floor, beneath him, tears then unexpectedly started to run down his cheeks. Without another thought, Rin ran to Sesshomaru's side. When she first saw the tears in his eyes, she was sure that he had hurt himself.

"Sesshomaru, are you all right, where does it hurt?"

As Sesshomaru looked up at the one joy in his life, she was taken by surprise at what she saw in his eyes. Regret was the biggest thing that she caught shining back at her.

"Would you believe this Sesshomaru, if I told you it was my heart that was hurting?"

"Your heart is hurting?"

Sesshomaru's voice remained emotionless as he continued to talk.

"When I took you as my wife, and found out about the child you were carrying, I made a promise to protect the both of you and as far as I see, I have failed to do that."

Once again wanting to remain strong in front of Rin, the prince of ice used the bars to try and pull himself up.

"Sesshomaru, please let me help you."

"I do not plan on asking for help, I made the choice to try and walk so I shall be the one to get myself up."

However as he worked on pulling himself up, the air was sucked from his lungs as a sharp pain surged from the injured place in his back, all the way down to his toes. The pain he was feeling caused his mind to spin as he lost his balance completely falling backwards onto Rin.

"Sesshomaru!"

Rin's voice was laced with panic when she realized how limp Sesshomaru had become. With his head resting in her lap Rin continued to speak softly to him as she brushed a stray strand of hair away from his eyes.

"Your father told you not to over work yourself; he wasn't just talking about the office."

Tears were starting to well up in her eyes; when the elevator chimed letting her know that help was on its way.

**8888888888**

InuYasha grumbled to himself as juggled three boxes of new weights in his arms.

"Damn this sucks, I get off from school early and then dad makes me do manual labor."

After a few seconds the bell on the elevator chimed to let him know that he had reached the floor he had wanted. Upon the doors opening up, InuYasha stepped out only to see something he had not expected, Sesshomaru was lying on the floor with his head on Rin's lap. Rin looked like she had been crying. Forgetting about the boxes he had in his arms, InuYasha let them fall to the floor as he hurried to Rin's side.

"What happened, Rin, why isn't Sesshomaru in his chair?"

Rin lifted two sad eyes up to look up at her brother-in-law. She swallowed a sob as she started to explain.

"He was…he was trying to… no he _was_ walking, when his legs gave out and he fell."

Without waiting to hear more, InuYasha ran to the phone and called down to his father's study.

"_Toga Tenseiga here_,_ how may I help you?"_

"_Dad, InuYasha_,_ I'm down in the gym."_

Toga at first chuckled at hearing his young son's voice.

_"Come now_,_ InuYasha_,_ those boxes can't be that heavy. Miroku is due to come over tonight_,_ isn't he, so why complain?"_

"_Dad_,_ I'm not calling you about that_,_ it's about Sesshomaru. He was in the gym working out, when his legs gave out and he passed out."_

InuYasha didn't even have to say more before he heard the line go dead. It was that sound that told him that his father was on his way. Hanging up the phone, InuYasha hurried back to where Rin sat with Sesshomaru. He winced when he realized that Rin was crying.

"Come on, Rin, don't cry. Sesshomaru is a fighter, so I'm sure that he'll be all right."

Rin however just decided to remain quiet; just what was it that she was going to say? The only thing she had felt like telling InuYasha was that this happened because of her. It was the truth, if she had never looked at Sesshomaru that day in High School, then Bradley would have never known how she had felt about Sesshomaru and he wouldn't have had to rescue her.

InuYasha's head turned toward the elevator doors when he heard it chime and the doors slide open. His father along with two paramedics came rushing out. Seeing that help was here, Rin stood up on two shaky feet and took several steps away from Sesshomaru. It didn't matter how many times someone told her that none of this was her fault. She would still blame herself, for everything that had ever happened to them.

Time froze as Rin watched the two paramedics work on Sesshomaru. One of the men checked Sesshomaru's pupils, while the other checked his pulse. The young man checking Sesshomaru's pupils then spoke his name.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, can you hear me? Everything is going to be all right."

Without any warning, Rin's world started to spin suddenly. Unable to catch herself she started to go backwards. At the sound of jiggling bells, InuYasha turned his head to look in Rin's direction, only to see that she had fainted and was falling toward the ground; moving as quick as he could, InuYasha was there to catch her.

"Hey, Rin, are you okay? Rin, are you all right? Dad!"

Hearing his youngest son yell for him, Toga turned to find InuYasha holding an unconscious Rin in his arms.

"InuYasha, what happened?"

"I don't know, she just fainted."

Knowing that Sesshomaru was now strapped safely to a grunge, he then hurried to InuYasha's side to help him with Rin.

"Rin, can you hear me; Rin, sweetheart, wake up?"

Some where in the dark abyss, Rin could hear the voice of Sesshomaru's father calling out to her. Every once and a while she could hear InuYasha's voice following Toga's.

A soft moan came from Rin as her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?"

"What happened, you fainted that's what. If I hadn't been able to catch you, we'd be taking two the hospital too."

"InuYasha, that is quite enough. I think she has had enough happen to her this evening."

At hearing Toga's words, her eyes scanned the room that they were in.

"Where's Sesshomaru? Is he all right?"

Toga's eyes grew sad and soft as he looked at Rin.

"He's on his way to the hospital as we speak. I'm sure he's fine. The question is are you all right?

Without another word, Rin started to stand as she spoke.

"I'm fine, really, I'm just a little over whelmed with everything that has happened. Really I'm fine. I think we really should get to the hospital."

She then hurried to go and change her clothes.

**888888888**

In record time, Rin had managed to beat the Tenseiga family to the hospital. She covered her mouth as a sudden cough overcame her. Once it was over, Rin walked up to the front desk, to ask about Sesshomaru.

Once learning that Sesshomaru had been once again rushed into an emergency surgery, a cold fear sweep over her heart, all these feelings felt so familiar, yet this cold fear she was feeling felt stronger this time. She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice that some one was saying her name until she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Hey, Rin, long time no see, right?"

Rin turned to find a pair of blue gray pools looking down at her. The man's long black hair was braided down to just above the middle of his back. It took Rin a few minutes to register who it was sitting beside her.

"Oh hi, you're Bankotsu, aren't you?"

He just continued to grin at her.

"I'm surprised, I hadn't expected you to remember my name."

This time it was Rin who smiled as a small giggle came from inside of her.

"Well, I'm not perfect but I do alright when it comes to people's names. So what brings you here to Midoriko General?"

Bankotsu just grinned as he answered her.

"Well, I'm here working on my internship, I'm doing a little nursing on the side."

"Wow, when Sesshomaru told me you were working on getting your doctorate, I didn't believe him at first."

"I know, it's a little far out there, isn't it? What can I say, the human body fascinates me."

Rin looked him over with her cinnamon orbs, as she asked,

"So have you decided what your doctorate is going to be in?"

Bankotsu just nodded as he answered her question.

"Yeah, I have an O.B.G.Y.N. I just liked the idea of helping new life come into the world."

Before Rin even got a chance to say anything, Bankotsu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry so much about him, Sesshomaru will be fine. This is only a bump in the road. The two of you will make it through."

Rin did her best to smile as she tried to hold back another cough; it was the fifth one today.

"Are you all right, Rin?"

"I'm fine…Bankotsu…it's just a cough."

However, before she could say anything else, a cough worse than before came, causing her world to spin around her once more.

"Rin!"

Bankotsu reached out to catch her as her head bumped the wooden arm of one of the waiting room chairs.

"I need some help in here!"

One of the nurses that were on call with Bankotsu hurried into the waiting room, pulling a grunge behind her.

**88888888888**

Izayoi was beside herself as she got off the phone with her husband. Seeing that the atmosphere had changed, Hiten cleared his throat as he spoke.

"Mrs. Tenseiga, if you need anything just let us know. Come on, Souten, Kari, we should go.

"No, wait, Hiten, please stay, dear, there are so many things that need to be cancelled. I don't think I'll ever get it all done by myself. This was supposed to be a holiday to remember but now."

Kari gave Izayoi a soft smile as she took her hand.

"Don't think like that, Mrs. Tenseiga, everything will be fine.

A tear slowly slide from one of Izayoi's violet eyes.

"You know, Kari, you're right. I'm not doing anybody any good sitting here and crying. So let's get to work, I want to be there to give Toga my support."

**888888888888888**

The snow clouds still blanketed the sky as Christmas morning came. Toga Tenseiga was sitting in the waiting room with his wife and InuYasha. Toga had decided that it was best for their daughter Toki, to stay with his sister Taka. Last night had been a night that he would never forget, first there had been Sesshomaru over excursing himself, then upon arriving he and InuYasha had learned that Rin had been hospitalized due to another fainting and coughing spell.

He was startled awake as someone spoke to him softly to him.

"Mr. Tenseiga, we have news on your son Sesshomaru."

At hearing this, Toga quickly opened his honey brown orbs to find Dr. Jiro looking down on him.

"You have news on my son. How is he?"

"Well, he made it through the surgery alright. There was some scar tissue building up on the plates surrounding his spinal column. It was a very complicated process but in doing so we were also able to repair some more of the nerve damage caused by the accident."

"We have already seen some results that he can feel touch sensations on the bottoms of his feet. As for total repair, I can only tell you what was said before: only time can tell. I just hope he will take it more slowly."

Toga nodded a thank you to Dr. Jiro as he asked,

"When may we see him?"

"In a little while, for now, I will go and find some one who can update you on your daughter-in-law's condition. I wish I could wish you happy holidays, but right now it would seem a little out of place."

Toga placed a firm hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Thank you, doctor, for everything you have done."

Dr. Jiro just nodded as he turned and walked away to find information on his friend's daughter.

**888888888888888888888**

Being the intern really sucked some times, but seeing that he was in charge of Rin's care; until Dr. Sasa Rei arrived to help Bankotsu with his female patient. There was fluid building up in her lungs, but what had baffled him the most was the sudden spike in Rin's temperature.

"Where are those blood tests I ordered?"

One of the nurses turned to speak to him as he worked on making sure Rin was stabilized.

"They should be on their way as we speak, doctor."

Bankotsu was about to tell her that he was almost a doctor, but he decided not to worry with it now. As a gasp came from Rin he placed an oxygen mask over her mouth. Just then Dr. Rei came through the double doors of the ER, a file folder clutched in her hand.

"Dr. Shichin, it looks like you're about to have your first patient. Ms. Tenseiga is expecting. On the other side, she has a strong infection in her lungs. The thing is it's a strain of pneumonia that I've never seen."

"The one thing that I can't understand is why she never said anything about it."

Bankotsu knew the answer to the doctor's question. The thing was that he wasn't sure of how he was going to explain it to her. Rin had a lot on her plate over the last couple of months; letting Rin believe that her cough was just that of a simple cold and nothing more.

"We can't really dwell on why she let this go. What we need to do is get her stabilized, after all we have two lives that we're responsible for now."

_All along I was searching for my Lenore,_

_Just as it says in that poem, but nevermore_

_The Raven has come to bother me at home_

Bankotsu's eyes widened as he caught the sight of tears escaping from Rin's closed lids. Was she in more pain; was it just one of those uncontrollable responses from the human body when it is in trouble? His mind then reminded him that Sesshomaru was some where in this hospital injured as well.

_I'm calling you back,_

_Calling you back home to me._

_But you are gone and then I remember_

_The Raven calls Nevermore…_

_This I know is wrong because two hearts _

_Never felt as right, as our_

_Two hearts do together._

_**To Be Continued………**_

**(A/N: **I know it's been a long time, I do hope you enjoyed it. Yes my plot has twisted some since the last time I worked on this story. However the way I plan on ending is still the same. There is at least I think ten chapters more before this story comes to a close. I then plan on working more on **Darkness Inside, **which is the side story to **From Ice to Sunshine.**

I plan on doing a lot of revising on all of the chapters of **Darkness Inside** that I have already posted. I would also like to say I'd planned on this chapter being a little long, however it was not meant to be.)

Next Time,

**Chapter 17: Turn Tears into Courage**

**Ja ne!**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**

21


End file.
